As I yearn for you
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: After something tragic happens to Stacy her friends Lita,Torrie & Christy pull together along with their new boyfriends to help her get through it. But the real person Stacy begins to lean on is Randy. RandyStace TorJohn KaneLita ChristyDave ON HIATUS
1. Wishful thinking

This is my first FIC!

Summary: Neither Stacy or Randy have valentines. However, after seeing each other and Stacy misconstruingsomething she sees,tragic events take place. But the one person who helps her through it will be the one she always wanted. (A better summary inside) char: Stacy/Randy, Torrie/John, some Christy, Batista, Lita, Kane. Very funny.

Extra info: Raw and Smack down are still combined and there was never a draft lottery the WWE is WHOLE! Also randy NEVER RKO'D Stacy. And he never challenged taker, and he never saved her from HHH.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE WRESTLERS, JINGLES OR CATCH PHRASES IN THIS STORY!

However I will put starts outside of any poetry or rhymes I put in here! No stealing!

OKAY ENJOY THE STORY!

" **Oh Tor I like him so much but, I'm never going to get him!"** Whined Stacy as she munched on her Doritos and curled up on the plush sofa in her hotel suite.

Torrie then pouted at her best friend, Torrie's mouth was full of popcorn as she exclaimed **"Don't worry you will get him you just have to focus nothing is standing in your way except the fact that your nervous!"**

Torrie continued to munch as Stacy replied **"Yes I'm very nervous and afraid of being rejected, He is just so, so, so SPECTACULAR. He's gorgeous, tall; he has sexy blue eyes, beautiful golden bronze skin, stunning hair and the most beautifully defined jawline---**

_(Torrie rolled her eyes she always has to listen to Stacy go on and on and on about Randy constantly! But then again she puts Stacy through the same torture when she starts admiring john. Torrie clicked back into reality as she heard her name)_ **Hello! Earth to Tor, are you listening to me!"** asked stacy.

"**Yes! And I honestly I think you should just go up to randy and tell him how you feel; and if worst comes to worse just look at him with a cheerful face and say JUST KIDDIN!" **Torrie's optimistic personality always brought a smile to Stacy's face.

"**Well even if I do get Randy someday when pigs fly, it won't be before tomorrow night, which means Stacy Keibler will indeed be spending Valentines Day alone."** Stacy said pathetically as she wallowed in self-pity. Torrie burped as she put her can of soda down on the coffee table.

"**Hey you never know who you might meet."** Torrie said in a chipper manner.

Stacy then glared at Torrie and said **"Yeah your right, I just might meet the love of my life which right now would be a Randy Orton look-alike in the next day!" **

Torrie puffed out her lips and furrowed her brow **"Your too sad, turn that frown upside down, and think of it this way YOUR STACY KEIBLER YOUR BOUND TO FIND SOMEONE! THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND RANDY ORTON! HE MAY THINK SO BUT IT DOESN'T!" **Torrie said triumphantly feeling as though she let out a breathe of air she had been holding ever since Stacy obtained her obsession with the Legend Killer.

Stacy looked at Torrie as though she just had a revelation **"Yah know what Tor? YOUR RIGHT I AM STACY KEIBLER DAMMIT AND I GET WHAT I WANT WHEN I WA--" **Stacy was abruptly cut off by Torrie.

"**Whoa slow down there sparky. I wanted to motivate you not make you a female version of Randy which is cocky and arrogant. My point is that you are a very good, beautiful lucky person and you shouldn't let your obsession, love, lust, crush or whatever the hell that freaky thing for Randy that you have bring you down." **Torrie's speech warmed Stacy's heart, situations like these reminded Stacy why she loved Torrie so much; She was practically her sister.

Stacy looked at Torrie appreciatively** "Thanks gurl, I appreciate the pep talk believe it or not it actually helped." **Torrie smiled feeling good that she helped out her best friend.

Stacy perked up **"Hey since we're both dateless why don't we spend Valentines Day together, yah know some shopping the movies?" **Stacy questioned Torrie.

Torrie's head bowed in disappointment. **"Stace you know I would normally say yes but I have a one on one Diva photo shoot so I cant. I'm sorry gurl. But can I take a rain check?" **Torrie asked Stacy.

With the glummest voice she could muster up Stacy replied** "Sure Tor I understand."** Stacy then gave Torrie her sad face, which was with her bottom lip poked out, and her big brown eyes turned glossy and puppy-doggish. Stacy had begun to fake cry.

Torrie threw a pillow at Stacy, **"You liar haha"** Torrie giggled and Stacy followed suit busting out into a fit of laughter.

"**I'm beat and I have to get up early tomorrow Stacy I'm going to turn in."** Torrie informed Stacy, she then walked into the bedroom room half the suite the two blonde divas shared.

_Stacy sighed as a Randy bubble popped into her head she looked at her watch and noticed how late it really was._ **"Yeah definitely a good idea Tor I think i'm going to turn in also"** Stacy replied, she then got up and climbed into her bed in the bedroom suite. She curled into a fetal position as _she slipped into sweet dreams about Randy, Oh her beloved Randy…._

_Meanwhile in a dark room in a nearby location (ONE SUITE ABOVE THE SUITE THAT STACY AND TORRIE SHARED)_

_(Click)_ Randy had turned the light that was sitting on his nightstand dresser. **"Can we taaaallllllkkkkk?"** Randy whined to John miserably.

"**NO! If I hear one more thing about Stacy Keibler from you I'm going to tie you up tape your mouth shut and stuff you in that closet. My point is SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"** John said in a very angry and annoyed voice, _Randy's whining and complaining had been going on since 9:00pm and it was almost midnight now._

_(Click)_ Randy turned the light off **"HUMPH!"** he made the noise sound almost child-like. **"Stacy if we could just talk-"** _Randy always did this, acted out fantasies of he and Stacy conversing in his head._

"**SHUTTUUUPPPPP MAANNNN, EYO YOU ON SOME CRAZY SHIT! MAN GO TO SLEEP YOU CREEPY LITTLE BASTARD!"**

He turned over and fluffed up his pillow in another attempt to drift to sleep peacefully.

Randy glanced over at John's side of the room with a scowl. Of course John couldn't see him but he still did it anyway.

_(A few moments later)_

John felt the springs on his mattress tilt to the bottom right corner of his bed. John then squinted at the shadowy figure trying to find out who it was.

(Click) John turned the light on. **"Can we please talk"** Randy pleaded with John.

"**Hell no Randy, i'm TIRED! T-I-R-E-D! Eyo can you comprehend that word dawg!" **John then hopped out of the other side of his bed went to the middle of the room and said **"Listen to me Randy"** John clapped his hand together in an attempt to emphasize the point he was trying to make to Randy. **"TALK (he clapped) TO- -"** _(he clapped)_ John and Randy both looked around at the ceiling. The lights had gone off, it took the Dr. of Thuganomics a few moments to realize it but the room had in his opinion the best invention ever (the clap on!) _(CLAP, CLAP CLAP, CLAP CLAP, CLAP CLAP)_. John continuously kept clapping as Randy watched the lights flicker. When John then started the jingle **"CLAP ON, CLAP OFF, CLAP ON CLAP OFF!."** John looked like a gitty child as Randy looked at him not amused. **"Yo Randy you can't tell me dat dis ish ant off da chain!" **Randy's face only turned into a somber one.

"**I'm going to spend V-day alone man, you don't understand how much I want Stacy, it's driving me insane. And I'm not going to get a date with her before tomorrow."** Randy said bewilderedly

"**Iight man FIRST OF ALL ITS ALREADY VALENTINES DAY BECAUSE IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT! SECOND just talk to Stacy just ask her out and if she says no then just be like this… IIGHT I AN'T WANT YOU ANYWAY HO !"** Randy nodded in agreement as _he thought about his sweet sexy Stacy._

"**Yeah man your right I'm the Legend killer and the lady killer and I can get Stacy cuz well cuz (randy paused) cuz I got it like dat!"** Randy said in his _'hood impression'_. John looked on with a smirk poor Randy was so, well he didn't really know and he didn't intend on finding out because he was exhausted.

"**Well goodnight Randy",** John said as he climbed into his own bed and began to drift into _'TORRIE LAND'._

"**Night"** Randy replied.

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

_Randy still lay awake thinking of his Stacy, _then he realized the light was still on_. (CLAP CLAP!) _

Hearing this woke john up, **"ARRGGG AHHH!" **John growled angrily as he muffled his screams into his pillow, he then beat up the poor goose down item and turned over with a loud snatch of the covers slammed his head on the pillow and began to drift off. He didn't throw tantrums often but Randy had indeed pissed him off.

Okay that's it for chapter one. PLZ READ AND REVIEW, It will inspire me to continue. Trust me the first few chapters are light-hearted but it gets serious and very tragic in a little while! Thanks AND ONCE AGAIN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Hold The Elevator

Okay, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know the story seems very funny for now but it will get serious soon!

I have to give a shout out to Magma15, (UH HUH THIS MAH SHIT ALL THE GIRLS STOMP YOUR FEET LIKE THIS!) it is bananas ;-) thanks for the review! 

_(The next day)_

Torrie woke up early with the biggest smile on her face. She had spent the night thinking about John. _The Dr. of thuganomics is something else she thought._ She reminisced about her dream as she climbed into the shower. Soon after she climbed out brushed her teeth_. 'Humm maybe I should wake up Stace so we can eat breakfast together before I go to my photo shoot.'_ Torrie then peered into the doorway half of the bedroom half of the suite, seeing that her best friend was still sleeping she walked over to the bed Stacy was in. As lightly as could be she shook her friend awake.

Stacy smiled **"oh randyyyy"**

Hearing this Torrie cracked up laughing **"HAHAHAHA Oh my gosh that's hilarious!"**Torrie jumped up and down she was hysterical. Stacy jolted upward in her bed once she heard all of the commotion her friend was making.

"**What what's so funny?"** Stacy asked; she hated being out of the loop. Torrie looked at her empathetically; she didn't have the heart to tell her how obsessed she really was. Stacy looked on in confusion.

Torrie then lied with the biggest grin on her face as she said **"Oh nothing Stacy just thinking about something."**

"**Oh"** was all Stacy could reply with as she groggily sat up trying to collect herself.

"Hey since we can't hang out together today why don't we eat breakfast downstairs in the Continental breakfast room before my photo shoot?" suggested Torrie.

Stacy smiled brightly**, "That's a terrific plan I'm going to hop in the shower really quick, HEY MAYBE I'LL SEE RANDY DOWNSTAIRS!"** Torrie rolled her eyes and smiled. She went to her travel bag and pulled out her make-up box and hair tools. Torrie blow-dried her hair as Stacy showered. Once she was done styling herself, she walked out into the living room of their suite and turned on the television. She was watching charmed when her phone rang.

"**Hey Amy (as in Amy Dumas)"** Torrie answered the phone.

"**Hey Tor, are you going to breakfast soon?"** questioned Amy.

"**Uhh yeah me and Stacy are going together as soon as she gets done in the shower. Hey how about we all meet up?"** Torrie suggested.

"**Yeah that's a good idea I was thinking the same thing!" **Amy replied happily.

"**Alright see ya in a few"** Torrie exclaimed.

"**Okay byeeeee"** Amy replied

" **K see yah''** Torrie said ending the conversation.

Torrie then put her phone in her purse as Stacy walked out of the bathroom**. "Okay I am dressed well rested primped made up styled and ready to go see my LEGEND KILLER!"** Stacy said she did a little model spin.

Torrie giggled and said **"Girl you are too MUCH! Maybe I will see my Dr. of Thuganomics."** Torrie mentioned with a hopeful longing smile, while Stacy giggled on in amusement. They then walked out door and headed to the elevator.

"**HEYY GURLS!"** Amy exclaimed as she hugged Torrie and Stacy at the same time.

"**Hey what's up? Did you sleep good?" **Stacy said as she struck up a conversation between her and Amy.

"**No not really Christy** _(Christy Hemme)_ **kept me up, all I heard was 'BATISTA I LOVE YOU MARRY ME BABY'"** explained Amy.

Christy then turned beet red **"HEY I DID NOT SAY THAT!"** _she lied embarrassingly_. Stacy then laughed in amusement watching Christy blush furiously.

"**Why are you laugh'n Stace your even worse!" **Torrie exclaimed.

"**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH"** Christy and Amy said in unison

"**I Have NO idea as to what you're talking about!"** Stacy yelled as she tried to cover up Torrie's act of SPILLING THE BEANS!

"**AND TORRIE YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKIN EITHER BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MOANS FOR YOUR DR. OF THUGANOMICS TO COME HEAL YOU!"** Blurted Stacy. Everyone busted out laughing including Torrie.

"**It's okay Stacy we all have our crushes" **Amy said dreamily

"**_UGH!"_** Christy, Torrie, and Stacy said in unison as they shivered because they knew Amy was talking about Kane.

_(BING)_ The elevator door chimed as the doors slid open. The Diva's then all walked onto the elevator; the doors slid closed as Christy pressed the lobby button.

"**oohhhh pretty buttonssssss"** Christy stated as though she was a child. She began pressing all of them until the button panel was fully lit up.

"**HEHEHE!"** She giggled like a child, as everyone looked on bewildered.

"**Maybe her elevator doesn't go all the way to the top,"** Torrie said with a snicker. This made everyone laugh, which lightened the mood considering the fact that they would now have to stop on every single floor before they reached the lobby.

_(Mean while)_

_(John and Randy's room)_

Randy stretched in his bed; he looked over at the clock and groaned. John walked out of the bathroom and turned his baseball cap to the side and said **"EYO WHAT I SPIT IS DA ILLEST AND I RHYME TILL I DIE! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNIN RANDY N NO MORE SLEEP CUZ IM STARVIN LIKE A MARVIN N IM READY TO EAT!" **

Randy smirked and looked at john. **"Impressive man, I'll take a shower so we can go get some food I'm hungry too" **Randy stated.

"**Iight i'm ready spaghetti"** said john. He flipped the TV on to BET and watched some videos. Twenty minutes later he came out dressed to impress. **"It's about time dawg the food is going to be gone by the time we get there." **John declared.

"**Hopefully not, Hey do you think Stacy will be down there?"** Randy questioned john in a hopeful voice.

"**If she's hungry enough then she will, now the only way we can find out is if we go. SO LETS KICK BRICKS BITCH!" **John said in a 'hoorah' tone of voice.

They walked out of the suite and headed towards the elevator. Randy and John reached the elevator, **"I hope Stacy's there"** Randy said happily like a kid on Christmas.

John gave him the infamous wtf? Look. **"Yo mann you hooked on something cuz you wylin bout this chick." **John declared to randy

"And **I'm hungry so NO MORE STACY TALK TILL I EAT! And besides Stacy could overhear you, yah never know what floor she is on"** John said in a successful attempt to get beneath Randy's skin.

Randy looked around suspiciously, in a paranoid voice he said, **"YOU THINK SO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO OH GOSH" **

"**Shut up! I was joking you need a cup of coffee and a slap in the face cuz your drifting on me man. And no more talking until I eat."**

_(Five minutes later, they were still waiting for the elevator)_

"**Man what's taking this thing so long!" **Randy said out loud in a frustrated tone.

John looked up above the elevator doorway and saw the bar that had the floor numbers in bubbles. He noticed that every floor below the one they were on was lighting up.** "Some asshole pressed all the buttons! Yo dawg we definitely aren't going to eat now!"** said John in an irritated tone.

_(Five minutes later in the elevator)_

"**Finally!"** Torrie said with a voice of relief as the elevator went down to the lobby. The group of divas walked off the elevator and headed toward the conference room where the continental breakfast was served.

Suddenly, Stacy abruptly stopped and said, **"Oh jeez girls I forgot my purse I have to go get it!"**

"**Okay we'll just grab a table and wait until you get back to eat" **suggested Christy.

"**Okay I'll brb!"** Stacy said and briskly walked back to the elevator.

It was about to close when Batista held the door open.

"**Thanks!"** Stacy said appreciatively

"**No Prob"** Batista replied

'**_Too bad Christy wasn't here'_** Stacy thought to herself, **_'wow this guy is buff, he could twirl Christy around like a baton!'_** Stacy thought to herself as she chuckled out aloud. Batista glanced at her in curiosity as he wondered why Stacy had giggled.

The silence was awkward, and then Batista got off one floor above the lobby, which was the recreational floor, which was the gym, the swimming pool, the whirlpool, and several Jacuzzi's. Stacy groaned as her stomach growled. _'MAN I'M HUNGRY'_ she thought to herself.

_(Two floors above the floor that the elevator was currently on)_

"**Man I forgot my wallet!"** said Randy.

"**Well the elevator is about to come so I'll just get on it and head downstairs and grab us a table iight?"** suggested John

"**Good idea I'll see you in a few minutes" Randy replied and walked off to their suite. **

**(One floor below the floor Randy and John were residing)**

_(Ding)_

The doors opened up and Stacy walked out of the elevator and down the hall towards their suite. She swiped her room key in the box she walked in and slid open the closet door/mirror. She reached onto the top shelf in the closet and took her Pink & White Prada bag off the shelf. Stacy closed the closet door, looked in the mirror and re-adjusted her outfit and then fixed her hair. Stacy walked out of her suite and towards the elevator.

_(Meanwhile one above the floor Stacy was on)_

"**Where could it be!"** Randy thought aloud as he rummaged through his stuff to find his wallet.

"**HAH! I FOUND YOU!"** Randy said to his wallet. He walked out of his suite and back to the elevator as he put his wallet in his back pocket.

_(Ding)_

The doors opened up _**'perfect timing'** _Stacy thought to herself. She stepped onto the elevator and rested her back against the wall. The elevator went one floor up and stopped the doors opened. The doors began to close when suddenly Stacy heard a voice.

"**HOLD THE DOOR!"** someone shouted.

Stacy's body jolted up **_'Randy?'_** she thought to herself as she grabbed the elevator doors to prevent them from closing.


	3. Love in the elevator

The doors re-opened as none other than the Legend killer walked in. The doors closed as silence filled the room. Stacy melted, as did Randy. Randy thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Stacy's palms were drenched with sweat, as her knees felt weak.

"**Thanks uhh for um holding the door?"** Randy said as more of a question than a statement because he was so nervous.

"**Sure anytime"** Stacy replied she wanted to scream. Randy flashed her a kilowatt smile, which made Stacy feel like she was going to pass out.

"**So how are you?"** Randy asked Stacy nervously

"**I'm okay and yourself?" **Stacy replied

"**I'm good except I'm starving"** Randy stated hungrily as he rubbed his stomach.

"**ME TO!"** Stacy said laughing as Randy couldn't help but laugh at how vibrant vivacious and beautiful Stacy was.

"**Happy valentines day Stacy" **Randy said suddenly

" **Awww thanks Happy valentines day to you to Randy. So whose your valentine Randy?" **Stacy questioned as she waited in suspense

For her heartbreak

"Oh I don't have one" Randy said in a depressed tone of voice. Stacy's mouth dropped when she realized it was open she closed it before she began to drool. 

All too soon the elevator doors opened up to the lobby. Stacy sighed in disappointment, as did Randy.

"**Ladies first"** Randy said politely. Stacy smiled brightly as she walked off the elevator and thought 'OH HOW CHARMING HE IS!' Stacy spotted Torrie, Christy and Amy and she began to walk towards them.

Randy followed, but no matter how much of a gentleman he is he couldn't help but stare at the view of Stacy from behind. Stacy could feel someone starring at her from behind. The last thing she expected to see was Randy gaping at her ass.

"**Mr. Orton, are you checking me out?"** Stacy said giggling as she stopped walking to converse with Randy about his previous activity which was practically undressing Stacy with his eyes.

"**What would you say if I told you I was?" **Randy said boldly; Stacy was taken aback, she didn't know what to say.

"**I wouldn't say anything"** Stacy as she winked spun around and continued walking in the direction of the table that her friends were residing at. Randy just watched in awe as Stacy sauntered off to the table where her friends were sitting.

"**Eyo Randy c'mon dawg I'm maad hungry yo" **John yelled. Randy saw him and began walking. John got up and began walking with Randy towards the buffet table**. "I saw you talking to Stacy, what happened." **

'**I don't even no man all I know is that I'm fallin for her hard man."** Randy said dreamily

"**GOOD JOB CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"** John said in a sarcastic tone as he put tons of sausage, bacon, Spam, pancakes, waffles, and biscuits on his plate.

"**Whoa you were hungry man!"** Randy stated taken aback at how much food was on John's plate

"**NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"** John said irritated. The two of them then sat down in the corner of the room.

_(At the diva's table)_

"**Hairy gurls"** Stacy greeted in a cheery mood as she sauntered over to the table.

"**Hum what was that about miss Keibler?"** Lita said smiling because she was fully aware that Stacy was yearning for Randy. Stacy blushed furiously, and looking like a cherry she applied saying,

"**What did it look like?"** Stacy replied with a childish giggle as she sat down.

"**Hahaha, little does Mr. Orton no, he just made Stacy's day. No wait Ta HELL WITH HER DAY! HE JUST MADE HER YEAR!"** Torrie said laughing. Everybody had to laugh at her statement. **"Now let's eat! I'm famished!" **Torrie yelled. All the girls then got up and headed towards the buffet tables. They all went for the cantaloupe slices. When they realized this they all cracked up.

"**Girls we are dieting way to much!"** Lita declared

"**Yeah your definitely right!"** Christy said hotly.

"**Yeah but I don't want to look fat or piggish in front of randy." **Stacy whispered softly; so softly that the diva's had to lean their heads in just to hear her.

"**Yeah and I have a photo shoot very shortly I don't want to look bloated!" **Torrie said agreeing with Stacy.

"**Awww"** Lita said sarcastically as she grabbed waffles off of the buffet table. Stacy and Torrie looked on in longing.

"**C'mon lets sit back down now" **Christy whined because she had so much food on her plate that her face disappeared. Everybody looked at her smirking in amusement _'WOW CAN THAT GIRL EAT!'_ Stacy thought to herself. Stacy grabbed a plate of fruit, as did Torrie. The girls sat back down as they ate their breakfast while talking about the upcoming scripts for WWE next week.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

_(Randy and John's table)_

"**I'm stuffed, so now you can talk about Stacy all you want! _burrrppp_" **John declared as he loudly burped. Randy took his napkin and wiped his mouth as he sighed.

"**I dunno John I'm just going to be alone tonight"** Randy said glumly.

"**Yeah you sure will because I am going to the pool tonight in the hotel and looking for girls! But you're welcome to join me."** Invited john.

"**Yeah but no girl is, can, or ever will be Stacy"** Randy said as he sulked.

"**Yeah truu… love is love dawg. BUT YOU DON'T EVEN NO HER! RANDYYYY!" **John said throwing and waving his hands around as he said RANDYYY in a sarcastic tone while putting emphasysm on his name.

"**IM PRETTY SURE IT IS JOHNNNYYYYY"** Randy said back with the same amount of sarcasm and emphasism on his name.

"**EYO DON'T USE MY GOV'T NAME LIKE DAT DAWG! YOU CALLIN ME OUT!"** John said to Randy.

"**Oh shut up!"** Randy replied.

"**YOUR MEAN MAN!" JOHN SAID AS HE POINTED AT RANDY**

"**BECAUSE I MISS ST--"** John suddenly slapped his hand over Randy's entire face as he saw Torrie walk to the

Coffee maker; which was adjacent to Randy and John's table.

"**Ow!"** Randy said as John pointed toward Torrie's back. Randy shook his head in understanding.


	4. Eavesdropping

Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really busy. Okay so here's the next chappies tell me what you think hopefully there aren't any typos. I'm going to give you guys a couple of chappies I've been writing alot lately. Please read and review.

Shoutouts to: ivyRKO, JohnCenagirl,JohnCenasgirl4eva. Thank you for the encouragement please keep reviewing. OKAY ENJOYYYYYY!

_(John POV)_

John gazed in awe as he watched his beloved Torrie pour herself some hot cocoa. He thought he would turn into Jell-O; thankfully he was already sitting down. He slowly began to drool.

_(Torrie POV)_

'**_OH GOD MY HANDS ARE SHAKING!'_** Torrie thought to herself she was very nervous b/c she was right next to her BIGGEST CRUSH/OBSESSION/LOVE. She pivoted away from the table and she scurried off.

_(BACK TO NORMAL POV)_

John clicked back into reality as he whipped out a pen and a mini spiral notebook labeled 'TORRIE BOOK OF FACTS!' John opened up to an empty page and put a bullet point**. "Likes hot cocoa"** John articulated to himself aloud as he wrote what he had said down. He closed the mini notebook and put it in his back pocket. He then looked up to find Randy starring at him with a dumbfounded and a strange look.

"**What?" **John asked because he was oblivious to how strange and odd he was.

"**DUDE YOU'RE A FUCKIN FREAK! YOU'RE TOTALLY STALKING HER!"** Randy whispered rather loudly.

"**I'm not but I'm planning on walking up to her when she's alone and makin a freestyle for her and I need info to rap about!"**

"**Wat eva man"** Randy said not caring anymore as he shook his head.

"**C'mon man lets go work out I feel out of shape from this food,"** John suggested

"**Yeah good idea man!"** Randy agreed. Both John and Randy got up from the table and cleaned up their garbage.

They then headed towards the door to go to the hotel gym.

_(The diva's table)_

As soon as Torrie arrived back at the table she let her lungs release the air in them as she un-held her breathe.

The girls looked at her suspiciously while she sat her cup of hot cocoa on the table.

"**What happened to you girl?"** Christy questioned.

"**Nothing I just had another encounter with my future husband"** Torrie said as she grinned happily and clasped her hands together while she stared up in _'JOHN WORLD'._

Stacy pinched her and said, **"Hey gurl what time are you leaving?"** Stacy asked.

Torrie looked at her wristwatch and said **"Uhh now!"** Torrie said hurriedly realizing she was late. She kissed all the gurls and hugged them. She grabbed her cocoa off the table **"BYE GIRLS!"** she cried out as she began walking towards the door of the conference room that the continental breakfast was held in.

When she walked out of the room she saw John and Randy walking side by side. She couldn't contain herself she had to ease drop. She whipped out her phone to pretend she wasn't listening.

_(Little did Randy and John no, Torrie was behind them eavesdropping)_

"**Yeah man this sux! Alone on Valentines day!"** Randy said in a voice between sadness, self-pity, and anger.

"**Eh it's iight man I'm telling you come to the pool with me man I thought you loved to swim dawg?" **John said again.

"**Nahh man I'll leave you to yourself, besides I think I'm just going to go get a beer at a bar near here or summin" **Randy said as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"**Well the Lone Star is supposed to be a good place to drink at. It's a two blocks from here." **John informed Randy.

"**Sounds good, you sure you don't want to come?" **asked Randy.

"**Nahh I'm good I'm just gonna go for a swim late tonight around 10 because I plan on working out all day and I'm gonna need a shower and a nap" **replied John.

"**Alright that's cool man, yeah me to but I think I wanna go to that bar you told me about around 9:30"** Randy said. They turned the corner towards the elevators.

After hearing this, Torrie continued to walk towards the door of the hotel. While doing this, she thought to herself **'WOW THIS IS TERRIFIC! I might not be able to get out of my photo shoot early enough to hang w/ Stace but I will get out early enough to see John at the pool! AND STACY CAN GO TO THE LONE STAR AND SEE Randy! YESSSS!" **Torrie thought giddily**. 'But I'm going to have to wait till after my shoot to fill her in!'** thought Torrie as she walked briskly the valet service as she gave them her I.D and receipt as she waited for them to pull her car around.


	5. Making Plans

Hey guys okay here's the next chappie I'm trying to make everything foil down or foil up should I say so read review and. ENJOY!

_(Back at the Diva's table)_

"**So what do you guys want to do today?" **Stacy asked the girls.

"**Shopping?" **Christy suggested with more of a questioning tone than a suggestion.

"**Sounds GOOD!"** Lita said enthusiastically.

"**Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"** Stacy screamed

"**Woohoo!"** Christy cried as people began to stare. The diva's all go up and left they took Stacy's rental and went mall hopping the entire day.

_(Much later around 8:30)_

The girls lugged themselves and their obscene amounts of shopping bags into the hotel as they tried their hardest not to slip b/c they were entirely drenched in rain from the newly arrived storm.

"**I don't care that I'm wet, after all of this shopping nothings gunna get me down!" **Christy shouted gleefully. Lita glared at her as she wrung out her hair.

"**Speak for yourself, I like totally fuckin wreak!"** Lita snapped.

"**Well I don't care either way because this was a wonderful way to spend VALENTINES DAY!"** Stacy said cheerfully. For a while Randy had actually slipped her mind!

"**I need a nice shower,"** Lita declared

"**Me too!"** Christy joined in the suggestion

"**Yeah lets go back to our rooms and shower then I will call u guys and maybe we can hang out some more later tonight"** suggested Stacy Stacy.

"**PERFECT LETS GO!"** Christy said as they walked towards the elevator. **"Damn my shoe boxes are in the car!"** Christy said as she stomped her foot.

"**Here's the keys" **Lita handed Christy the keys to the rental.

"**See you guys in a bit, Lita I'll be up in a minute" **Christy said as she walked back to the rental

_(Eight minutes later)_

Christy walked off the elevator and turned left as she walked towards her suite with Lita. She turned around as she heard footsteps. Batista and HHH were walking in the same hallway that Christy was walking in the only difference was that they were walking in the opposite direction than they were. **"Yeah I guess I'll just work out tonight man,"** Batista stated to Christian**. "What about you man?"** Batista asked Christian.

"**I GOT A DATE!"** Christian said as he jumped in the air and clicked his heels together.

Christy wanted to hear with whom Christian had a date but they were out of her hearing distance. Christy then ran to her hotel room as quickly as she could. Once she got in she saw Lita walk out of the bathroom.

"**Hey"** Lita said chipperly

"**Hi"** Christy said as she pretended to be sick.

"**What's wrong?" **Lita asked Christy worriedly.

"**Nothing I just think I caught something from all of the rain."**

"**Awww"** Lita cooed touching Christ's hair.

'Its okay lita don't feel bad, you don't have to stay here with me" 

"**What else do I have to do?" **Lita said as she chuckled

"**I don't know maybe hang out with Stacy?"** Christy reminded Lita

"**Oh yeah that's true. I'm going to get you some extra pillows and tuck you in." **Lita said to Christy caringly.

"**Okay thank you"** Christy said as she layed on the sofa and plotted her next move. Lita brought Christy the pillows and then called Stacy.

"**Hey Stace it's Amy, Christy isn't feeling to well so she wont be going out tonight, and I don't want to leave her alone."**

" **Really? Well don't worry about our plans it's fine"** Stacy replied in an understanding tone.

"**Hey why don't you come over?" **Lita suggested

"**Nahh I don't want to smother you guys" **Stacy said thoughtfully although she was really bummed.

"**U sure?"** Lita said hopefully

"**POSTIVIE"** Stacy said with a chuckle.

"**Okay bye gurl, we should meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning k?"** Lita suggested

"**Sounds great… goodnight" **Stacy agreed

"**Goodnight tell Christy I said feel better byez"** Stacy said.

"**Okay I will goodnight" **Lita said, then both lita and Stacy hung up.

_(Meanwhile)_

Stacy hung up her cell picked out a pair of PJ's and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out about 10 minutes later. **"I don't have anything to do!"** Stacy said aloud with a pout. She then turned her head toward the kitchen with a grin.

_(2 minutes and 30 seconds later)_

Stacy opened up the microwave as she pulled out a bag of popcorn. She smiled, as she smelt the juicy salty buttery scent that seemed to just float out of the bag and into her nostrils. She then poured it into a bowl and walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights. She plopped on the comfy sofa and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. She surfed the channels until she stopped on "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER" She was entranced as she began to shove the popcorn into her mouth without guilt **'I exercised a lot today when I shopped with the girls, what harm can it do?'** she thought to herself.


	6. It must be fate

**Okay guys here's the next chappie I hope its you guys like it, so just Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

_(Meanwhile in Christy and Lita's suite)_

Christy glared at lita.

"**Well why would you do that?" **Christy asked lita as she referred to canceling plans with Stacy.

"**Because I don't want to leave you here alone!"** Lita said caringly All of a sudden her stomach growled extremely loudly.

"**Maybe you should go get something to eat!"** Christy suggested hastily.

"**Well what about you?"** Lita asked Christy thoughtfully.

"**Oh I feel a little nauseous, I'm too queasy to eat. So you can go grab a bite to eat I'll be fine"** Christy answered.

"**Yeah good Idea I'll just walk on down to the hotel restaurant so I wont be too far away if you need me."** Lita informed Christy, as she was totally oblivious to Christy's urgency to get her out of the room.

"**But I need a shower first" **Lita said. Christy's eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she grew impatient. She didn't want to dish what she heard about Batista or her plan just yet. Lita took a shower and came out 10 minutes later with a pair of cargo Capri's on with diesels and a pink tank with a fish net shirt over it.

"**I'll be back soon!"** lita said as she grabbed her wallet off of the counter and attached it to the chain that was connected to her cargo Capri's. She walked over to Christy and gave her a hug. **"Feel better sweetie!"** Lita exclaimed as she left. Christy wasted no time as soon as the doors closed, she jumped into the shower and once doing that she did her hair in a cute up-do. She began to search through the bags of clothes she had just bought. After looking through countless beautiful dresses and mini skirts, and flirty tops she came across a bag full of sporty outfits. She pulled out a pair of cute gray ass shorts. After she searched a little bit longer she found a gray sports bra. (The kind of bra that criss-crosses in the back like a shirt). She threw it on and sprayed herself with some perfume. Christy walked over to her make-up kit and began applying eye shadow then foundation followed by a pink luscious lip-gloss.

(Meanwhile)

After saying bye to the photographers Torrie reached into her purse to get her cell phone to call Stacy and tell her the brilliant news**. "SHIT!" **she cursed herself aloud as she realized her cell was dead. She put her purse on her shoulder, gave everyone at the shoot one last wave before zooming out the door at the speed of light. Unfortunately she zoomed right out into the rain. She walked briskly to her car as she fumbled with her keys. Once in the car she threw on her trusty black hoodie that she brings with her everywhere in case of emergencies. She put her keys in the ignition pulled out the parking lot and pulled off. She was stuck in traffic and it was pouring; she felt as though time was against her. **'I GOTTA TELL STACE!** Torrie thought to herself. She stopped being so agitated as she turned on the radio. Ironically Torrie's favorite song (Naughty Girl by Beyonce Knowles) came on. It wasn't an old song but it was kind of odd that it would be on because it was released last year. The beat of the song got Torrie in an anticipative mood. She began to sway her hips to the beat as she thought about John and what could possibly happen tonight.

Then Torrie started to fantasize as the actual singing of the song began.

**I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame**

As the song progressed Torrie felt as though it was fate. Fate that this song came on and she COINCEDENTALLY overheard John and Randy talking about their plans for tonight. A large grin spread across her face from the content of the next verse of the song.

**I'm feelin kind of horny  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me   
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe**

'**I wonder what I should ware?'** torrie thought to herself. **'Maybe my orange and white two-piece halter, with my white heels. Humm oh and maybe my Orange sarong?**

**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party**

'**Or my Blue and pink string bikini, with the lace pieces over my chest and butt with my blue cover-up? Oh no that looks too beachy, it's a poolside. Humm I think I will just go with the orange and white two-piece halter. But what should I ware over it?**' pondered Terrie .** 'Maybe a silk robe! No that looks like I'm trying to hard. WAIT WHO THE FUCK CARES! Tonight I'm makin a move on the dr. of thuganomics TONIGHT.'** Torrie stated confidently, and determinedly. Torrie began singing along as she continued her conquest to reach back to the hotel A.S.A.P and in one piece.

**You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me**

Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

**(Meanwhile)**

Torrie finally arrived at the hotel. She pulled into the large parking building. She grabbed her purse out the car and ran to the elevator. **'This shit is taking waaay to long. I wonder if Christy's in there?' **she thought to herself as she snickered. **'Aww fuck it patience is a virtue but time is something I don't have' **Torrie thought to herself as she walked to a door which led to the staircase and opened it up. She looked up and pursed her lips and said to herself **'C'mon gurl u can do this. YOU'RE A WRESTLER!'** Torrie thought to herself. She began ascend the staircases by way of running.

_(Forty flights of stairs later)_

Torrie was gasping for breath as her chest heaved in and out. She looked above the door it read **"FLOOR TWENTY" 'Finally!'** she said aloud to herself. Before opening the door she thought about the fact that she looked a mess. She put her hood on in case John happened to be anywhere around. She opened the door and walked to her suite. She was so fidgety that she forgot she needed her room key to open the door. She fumbled through her bag to find the room key because she figured Stacy went out with Christy and Amy.

_(Inside the suite)_

Stacy heard the noise coming from the door to the hotel suite. She got weirded out and snuggled down into the sofa cushion. She hadn't heard anymore fidgeting so she assumed some one had tried the wrong room. The suspenseful music had begun to play in the movie. Stacy stared at the TV as Jennifer Love Hewitt crept around the corner scared to death as she tried to hide from the killer. Suddenly the door opened and Stacy's head slowly turned around in fear.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Stacy shrieked as the bowl of popcorn flew into the air around the entire living room section of the hotel suite. When she saw a dark hooded figure step in the room

"**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"** Stacy screamed out to the shadowy figure desperately.

"**WUT!"** Torrie said as she pulled off her hood

"**OMG TORRIE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"** Stacy said as she was trying to catch her breathe.

"**No time for fear listen I have a good scoop!"** Torrie said hurriedly as she rushed over to the sofa.

"**Okay"** Stacy said in a serious tone as she grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"**Okay this morning when I was leaving I overheard Randy and John talking. They were talking about their plans tonight. John is going to go swimming tonight in the pool around 10!"** Torrie said giddily.

Stacy glared at her as she then said **"And how does that pertain to me!"** Stacy said glumly

"**Well if you'd let me finish MISS PRISS I could've told you that Randy is going to be at a bar tonight called the Lone Star around 9:30." **Torrie informed Stacy.

"**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!"** STACY SHRIEKED as she jumped up and down in the air like she lost her mind.

"**I sware I would've told you sooner but I was late this morning and when I was finished with the shoot my phone was dead" **explained Torrie.

"**Oh its okay but this is great!"** Stacy said as she smiled widely. **"OH SHIT! Its nine thirty now!"** Stacy screamed desperately.

"**Okay well hurry hurry hurry go get ready! Your already late move it gurl!"** Torrie cried

"**Well I like JUST took a shower so should I take another one!"** Stacy said once again panicking. She lifted her arm up. Torrie came over to her and sniffed her armpit and then the other one. She then smelled Stacy's hair. She felt like the guy from the Charlie's Angels who sniffed hair.

"**No gurl your way in the clear. Hey did you use my lavender boy scrub!" **Torrie accused Stacy.

"**I wonder what I should wear," **Stacy said as she quickly re-directed the conversation.

Torrie picked up on this **"ummm hummm"** Torrie said in a giggly way. **"Well why don't you wear a skirt, show off your legs and belly lots of skin!"** Torrie said to Stacy in a hyper tone

"**Will it look like I'm trying to hard?" **Stacy asked nervously

"**Hell no I'm wearing my light orange silk thigh length robe to the poolside!"** Torrie said to Stacy excitedly

"**WAT!"** Stacy replied shocked at torrie.

"**Hey! A gurls gotta do what a gurls gotta do"** Torrie responded as she put her hands on her hips and smiled deviously.

"**Yeah that would look kind of sexy. Humm like a 112 video (U ALREADY KNOW)" **Stacy answered back

"**Exactly gurl you got my drift now. However unlike you miss keibler I was not fortunate enough to be able to take a shower this evening so I am go to go do that now. Hurry up don't take too long getting ready you better not be here when I get out of the shower you better be at the lone star. And who ever comes back first HAS to wait up for the other one to get the scoop!"** Torrie declared to Stacy

"**It's a deal"** Stacy replied as she walked over to Torrie and hugged her because she wouldn't be seeing her till much later tonight.

"**Good lucky gurl!"** Torrie said gleefully.

"**Same to you!"** Stacy replied appreciatively

Torrie walked into the bathroom to take her shower while Stacy began to get dressed.


	7. meeting up

_Sorry guys my computer has been acting up really badly with the update page, but I'm back. Okay I know I keep saying this but now in like three more chapters bad stuff is going to really start happening. I'm angry I hate JBL and Orlando those bastards! And I want Randy backkkkk….. Ok and I hate Melinda! And as far as John goes… I LOVE HIM lol okay yeah gonna go now … BTW EDDIE IS A SICK FREAK…_

_Onto the story.. please read and review it keeps me going._

_( Elsewhere)_

By now Christy had finished her primping. She grabbed her room key and tucked it into her sports bra and walked out of her suite towards the elevator.

_(Ding) _

Christy stepped into the elevator and she pressed the button that read one which was the recreational floor. It lit up, as did Christy's eyes, she stared longingly at the buttons. The elevator had stopped on floor two, which was the floor that had a hair salon, massage center, and a nail salon. Christy's jaw dropped for two reasons, one reason being that the animal was in the elevator with her alone and the other being that he stepped off a floor full of grooming purposes. The animal walked on the elevator and pressed the door close button. Christy closed her mouth as she mustered up some courage. **"Aren't you a guy?"** she asked curiously without thinking about how to word her thoughts.

"**Excuse me?"** Batista said as he chuckled

"**Oh sorry that was rude of me what I meant is, what are you doing here on this floor, I mean it's kind of feminine?"** Christy stated to Batista as her cheeks turned a bright red almost as red as her hair was.

"**I needed a haircut,"** Batista explained with a smile as Christy curved her lips into an 'O' as she nodded her head in understanding.

Batista always thought Christy was gorgeous but now he was finally getting the opportunity to speak to her in person, one on one, in private, alone.

He then noticed what she was wearing a sexy outfit at that. She had on tight short skimpy shorts that beautifully accentuated her lower body and on her torso she wore a sports bra that criss crossed in the back. Considering what she was wearing and the fact that she was going down on the elevator he assumed that she was going to the gym, as was he.

"**Are you going to the gym?"** Batista asked with a grin

"**Yeah I sure am, i'm guessing you are too,"** Christy said as she openly admired his body. He had on a black wife beater with black track pants on.

"**Coorreecccttt"** Batista teased as the elevators opened and they walked side by side to the gym. Christy's palms were sweating like crazy. Batista was very chivalrous, he opened the door for Christy and she smiled. They both walked to the water vending machine. Christy was in front of Batista when she noticed he was going to get water now also and she giggled.

"**Hey great minds think alike"** Batista commented Christy winked and giggled once more. She then turned back to the machine and went to reach into her bosom but remembered she forgot her money. **"OH BOOGERS"** she said softly **'how embarrassing'** she smiled at Batista shyly and walked away towards the treadmill. Batista looked at her retreating figure. He put two dollars in the machine. A few seconds, later he walked over to Christy and handed her a fresh bottle of water as he drank out of his. Christy was in pure and utter shock! Christy turned off the treadmill, **"Thanks that's so sweet of you"** Christy said sweetly. **"How'd yah know I forgot my money?"**

"**Well your outfit doesn't really accommodate pockets."** Batista stated in a 'matter of factly' tone as he grinned. Christy put the bottle of water in the cup holder and she leaned over to slap Batista across the chest lightly. Nothing rough just a love tap, Lets just say it was enough to send a shiver up Batista's spine and in a good way.

"**Well I think I'm worth more than a dollar"** Christy joked referring to the price of the water he had just bought her.

"**Yeah you definitely are."** Batista said to Christy, as he looked her dead in her eyes. She was speechless. All she could was stare up into his eyes dreamily.

_(Meanwhile elsewhere)_

Stacy looked herself over in the mirror. She scanned her outfit over for the fiftieth time **'KNOCKOUT!'** she thought to herself as she looked at herself from bottom to top; starting with her spaghetti strap heels that wrapped up to her ankle, from their she looked up to her tight sheer ruffled skirt that had both short and long ruffles. Which was much eye candy for a certain legend killer. She then scanned up to her black top, which had quarter sleeves and was above both tank mid and all tube tops. The shirt made a V and tied into a cute bow in the middle of Stacy's chest. She then looked at her hair, which was up with small ringlets coming down. **'I wonder if I over did it?"** she thought to herself as she pondered about her outfit. **'nahhh as they say LESS IS MORE!'** Stacy grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. She scurried to the elevator as she looked at her watch it read 9:55. Stacy got on the elevator strangely; the ride didn't seem that long. She got off in the lobby and went to the doors of the hotel she walked out and up to the bellboy. **"Excuse me, but do you know where the Lone star is located?"** she asked the young man. However all he could do was stare at Stacy's beauty in awe. Stacy thought he would burn holes through her entire body just from the way he was gawking at her.

He finally picked his jaw up off the cement, and responded with **"Yeah after you pull out the parking garage make a left and go down to the first light make a right and go down to the second light and make a left."** He said to her shakily. Stacy repeated it back to herself inside her head to make sure she got it right. She nodded at him smiled meekly and walked away. Stacy walked over to her rental and got in. She started her car and headed to what she believed to be her date with Randy Orton.

_(Meanwhile at hotel restaurant)_

The restaurant was packed and sadly she was last online. She had been waiting for about 15 minutes. **'Guess I'll just have to grit and bear it'** she said as she knew the consequences which would be she'd starve! A few moments later Lita got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her.

"**Its just you?"** a deep voice asked from behind her. Lita turned around slowly and looked up into her dream guys' eyes longingly.

"**Hi Kane, yeah its just me, I got ditched tonight" **she said glumly.

"**Oh I don't have many friends, actually I don't have any" **Kane said sadly

"**Oh awww, we can be friends!"** Lita said happily as she jumped at the chance to be FRIENDS with her crush. But then she thought that maybe he didn't WANT friends, she was about to re-phrase her comment when all of a sudden Kane said and did something that shocked her.

"**REALLY?" ** He said as he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"**Sure, you seem really cool"** Lita said to Kane nicely.

"**Hey since we're friends now and we're both alone do you want to join me for dinner?"** Kane asked as his huge hands shook so much he had to clench them. Seeing this lita backed away. Kane saw this and lightened up and unclenched his fists.

"**Uhhh sure!" **lita said in a weird tone

"**Great Tabs on me!"** Kane said as he chuckled while Lita giggled.

_(Meanwhile)_

Torrie was now done with her hair which was an up-do and she put her on her bikini and her orange silk robe, she then put on orange strapped flip flops. She couldn't put on make-up even though she had water proof she still didn't want any make-up on she wanted to look natural in front of john; so she just applied a light red lip gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought **'wow I'd screw me if I was a guy'** she thought and giggled then her face turned serious 'we want john to be permanent not a one night stand we cant make it easy for him!' she thought to herself. She looked at the clock it was 10:15, she grabbed her room key and put it inside her towel. She walked out of the suite and to the elevator. She got in and went all the way down to floor two. She was walking towards the pool when she saw Christy and Dave talking. Christy saw her and waved crazily. Christy smiled and nodded for Torrie to get lost. Torrie nodded her head in understanding as she continued walking towards the indoor pool.


	8. pool fun

Okay next chappie! ENJOY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Torrie opened the door and walked in. She saw john in the pool and took a deep breathe in, she walked over to a lounge chair nonchalantly as though she didn't notice his presence. She then put her towel down and disrobed her self and she turned around towards john who's mouth had now dropped. She slipped out of her strappy orange sandals and sauntered over to the side of the pool. She glanced at John quickly; she had began to wonder if there was somebody behind her because she couldn't believe john was starring at her the way he was. She felt special. She walked to the ladder and climbed down ever so slowly. She got in and just floated around not swimming at all because she wanted to get adjusted to the temperature of the water in the pool.

_(John POV)_

'**OMG this must be fate I cant believe this. We're in here alone and she is gorgeous! I've got to talk to her. I've got to tell her how I feel tonight!'** John declared to himself in his head.

_(Reg POV)_

He moved toward the side of the pool at which Torrie was residing. **"Whats good?"** John asked as he put on a charming smile.

"**Nothing really I was bored so I decided to come down here and take a swim." **

"**I had planned on coming down here since earlier today, I don't have a valentine."** John said sadly

"**Aww neither do i…" **Torrie said as silence filled the air as John and Torrie both turned their heads away from each other.

A few moments later John looked up to see Torrie starring at him in such a way that she was reading his mind. In a hopeful voice John then asked Torrie **"Well since we're both Valentines less, why don't we be eachothers?" **John said with a chuckle.

"**Yeah that'd be good, then I wont feel so bad and awful" **Torrie agreed to johns offer.

"**You shouldn't feel bad about anything Tor, you're a gorgeous girl."** Complimented John.

"**Aww thankyou John you're a really sweet guy" **Torrie said in return. **"Hey do you want to get into the Jacuzzi?"** Torrie suggested to John **'YES OMG THIS IS OFF DA CHAIN!"** John said to himself excitedly.

"**I thought you'd never ask"** John said to Torrie jokingly with a wide grin on his face. Torrie splashed a little bit of water at John as he laughed. John then glided through the water back to the ladder he got out first as Torrie glided over towards the ladder also. He took her hand in his as it sent jolts through both of their bodies. He helped Torrie out of the pool and they ended up standing face to face, nose to nose, and finally lips to lips. Torrie and john just stood their as though they were frozen in time. John finally broke the trance by tilting his head to the left and taking Torrie's lips into his own. Torrie was taken by surprise but not for long because she quickly responded. She lightly bit the bottom of John's lip as they continued to move their lips together in one swift motion. Torrie broke the kiss and smiled sheepishly. John was still holding Torrie's hand as he lead her over to the Jacuzzi. He got in first as Torrie admired his body, once in he again took Torrie's hand and helped her down into the Jacuzzi.

_(Meanwhile in the Lone Star Parking Lot)_

Stacy eased into a spot, which was directly close to the front of the Lone Star entrance. Stacy shut off the car and put both her keys and her cell phone in her purse. She took a deep breathe in and exhaled with an even bigger breathe out. **'C'mon girl you can do this, all that is in your way is time, space, and opportunity.' **She opened the car door and walked to the Lone Star entrance. She walked in and stopped. She spotted Bar stools and took a seat. She played thumb war with herself as she got more and more nervous by the nano second.

_(Meanwhile on the other side of the Lone star by the tables and booths)_

Randy sat by himself as he read what the coasters on the table said. His hands were cold and moist from holding his beer. He rested his head in the palm of his hand as his hand rested on his arm, which rested on his elbow. He looked more depressed than a 7 year old with ADD watching paint dry. Suddenly he felt a hand caress the top of his head. He turned around to be face to face with Candice Michelle. Randy didn't care for her all that much but he didn't mind company for the evening but she was definitely NO STACY.

"**Heyy"** Candice said in her best attempt at a 'sexy voice' as she invited herself to sit down at Randy's booth.

"**Oh hi Candice"** Randy said dryly as he turned back to his beer.

"**Whats wrong? Do you have a Valentine?" **Candice said playfully.

Randy glared at her **"No I don't have a Valentine"** Randy said meekly.

"**Can I be your valentine?"** Candice said in a cheery voice.

_(Meanwhile on Stacy's side of the room)_

Randy was facing away from Stacy but by the look on Candice's face Stacy automatically assumed that she was Randy's date for the evening. **'But I thought he didn't have a valentine!'** Stacy said in shock, disappointment, and awe. She looked on to the interaction in an attempt to read Candice's lips. All she could make out was the word VALENTINE. She turned around and slammed her hand on the counter. **"Uhh can I have a margarita?"** Stacy asked the bartender.

He smiled at her widely and said **"Sure thing sweetie"**

"**Thanks"** Stacy said to the stranger. She turned around and looked back at Randy and Candice.

_(Meanwhile on Randy's side of the bar)_

"**Uhh no thanks Candice I'm going to sit this year out"** Randy declined

"**Well we can still have fun tonight!" **Candice said with a smile as she put her hand over Randy's.

_(Meanwhile on Stacy's side of the bar)_

From seeing the interaction between Randy and Candice Michelle, her mouth dropped as her eyes got glassy. **'Suck it up gurl' **Stacy said to herself in an attempt to motivate herself not to cry. She turned around and drank half of her tall glass beverage. When she spun around in her chair once more to look at randy she came face to stomach with Scott Steiner. She looked up at him with disgust.


	9. Plans gone awry

Heyy sorry I haven't updated lately… okay here's the chappies…. Things are all coming into play now so PAY ATTENTION don't miss a beat!….

Shoutouts to everyone who reviewed. IT REALLY KEEPS ME GOING… im having writers block lately so chapters are taking longer but I AM INDEED DEDICATED! Okay here's the story….!

**(AT THE LONE STAR)**

"**Hey lovely legs"** Scott said with a sick smile.

"**What the hell do you want scott?"** Stacy said venomously. All Scott did was laugh.

"**What do I want? Well what I want Stacy is to buy you a drink."** Scott answered with a sneer.

"**So for once in your life your gonna make yourself useful."** Stacy said sarcastically.

"**Yeah that's the idea. So what do you want to drink." **Scott asked Stacy as he signaled for the bartender.

"**Umm how about some Remy Martin?" **Stacy suggested to both Scott and the bartender. Scott nodded to the bartender

"**Make that two."** Scott said to the bartender as he went to make their drinks.

Suddenly stacy was very nauseous. Maybe it was because of Randy and Candice or maybe just the sight of Scott upset her stomach.

"**Ugh I have to use the ladies room I'll be right back."** Stacy said as she took her purse off of the counter and put it on her shoulder, she then got off of her stool and walked to the back of the club towards the restrooms.

"**Two Remy Martins"** The Bartender said as Scott handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"**Keep the change"** Scott said to the bartender as he reached into his pocket for something. Before taking it fully out he looked around to see if he saw anyone watching him. When he knew for certain that nobody was he took it out and dropped it into Stacy's drink. It began to fizzle and then dissipate. Scott swished the glass around to make sure there was no reminants of the pill in Stacy's glass. He put the glass down and downed his own in one shot.

_(Meanwhile)_

"**Yeah I guess so"** Randy said meekly he took a swig from his beer.

"**Yah know Randy I always watch your matches you're a really talented man"**, Candice said with a smile.

'**Is she trying to seduce me!'** Randy thought to himself.

"**Gee thanks, that's very nice of you Candice."** Randy replied. He was getting tired and this conversation with Candice was getting old. All he wanted was Stacy. The conversation was taken over by silence. However Candice had taken off her strappy heel and began to rub her foot up and down Randy's leg. He looked up at her with a shocked expression. Candice then smiled and nodded her head. Randy just sat there not knowing what to do.

" **How bout we get outta here Randy?"** Candice offered with a wink

"**I dunno Candice I-I-well"** Randy began to stammer he didn't want Candice not one bit! He knew he could get whoever he wanted. But he really wanted Stacy, and not just a fling he really truly whole-heartedly wanted to be with Stacy.

"**Oh c'mon Randy live a lil!" **Candice said excitedly.  
Randy finally gave in, **"Ehh I guess okay sure lets go."** Randy said.

"**Ohh this is gonna be fun!"** Candice said as she slid out of the booth and held out her hand for Randy to take.

Randy hesitantly took Candice's hand as she led them out of the Lonestar.

_(Meanwhile)_

Stacy had just walked out of the bathroom and saw Randy being led by Candice Michelle out of the Lone Star. Her eyes began to water up and then glaze over with anger. She walked over to Scott and slammed herself down onto the barstool. She downed the entire glass. She snapped her fingers at the bartender and pointed at her glass in signal for a refill.

"**Ohh feisty I like that"** Scott said nastily.

"**Oh shut It Scott"** Stacy said angrily. All Stacy needed was one pill and drinking more would only add to the effect.


	10. The rejection

Okay guys next chappie kinda short sorry but enjoyyyy….

_(In the Lone Star parking lot)_

"**So should we take your car or mine?"** Candice asked Randy as she rubbed on his chest over his clothes. Randy didn't answer. However a few moments later he wiggled away from her. **"Look Candice your great girl but well I'm just not interested."** Randy said to Candice as he began walking to his car as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"**But RANNNDDDDYYYY" **Candice began to whine.

Candice was quickly cut off by Randy, **"GOODNITE CANDICE!" **Randy said sternly as he hopped in his car and headed off back to the hotel.

Once there, Randy got on the elevator and leaned his head up against the wall of the elevator. 'Valentines day sucks, all I wanted was Stacy! Is that too much to ask for? Well yeah it kinda is. She's a, a sapphire, a ruby, a black diamond, a princess, no wait a queen, no an angel, no Stacy Marie Keibler is definitely a GODDESS ON EARTH!'

_Ding_

The doors opened and Randy walked down the hallway to his hotel room. He reached in his pocket and took out his room key card. He slid it in the slot and walked in his room. Although he was a legend killer he felt very dirty after Candice pawed him half the night. He climbed into the shower. A little while later he got out and went to bed. 'Maybe tomorrow my luck with talking to Stacy might change.' Randy thought to himself. He dozed off disappointed and fustrated.

_(Meanwhile at the hotel gym)_

Christy was in shock and awe. She was surprised at how casual flirting could turn into so much more.

"**What?"** Batista chuckeled as he watched Christy stare at him.

"**Is there summin on my face?"** Batista said as he looked into the mirrored wall.

"**Ohh haha no I-well nobody ever said anything so sweet to me. Well who actually meant it."** Christy admitted quietly.

Batista was taken aback at how soft spoken she could be. **"Well I mean it Christy, I don't know you very well but you seem like a really good person."** Batista complimented.

"**Aww thanks Dave. So your really not an animal"** Christy said with a giggle as she once again began working out on the treadmill.

"**Only if you unleash me."** Dave replied with a grin as he began bench pressing.

"**Wow impressive, nice guns REALLY NICE GUNS!"** Christy said while she worked out herself as she watched Batista lift. He was really was a beast. Christy walked around to the other side of the equipment Batista was on and she got onto the elyptical machine. She really began working up a sweat. Batista Finished bench pressing and started using a machine to work on his back muscles. Fortunately that machine was on the other side of Christy. Christy giggled as she watched Batista.

"**What? Why do you keep starring at me like that? What's so funny?"** Batista questioned Christy

"**Your FACE!"** Christy shouted as she cracked up hysetiercally while she was still working out.

"**Exscuse me?"** Batista said playfully.

"**You look funny you look like well grrrrrrrrrrr arrrrrrrrrrg"** Do you always get that face when you work out?" Christy said as her laughing resided some but her smile still remained.

"**I dunno I don't really look at my face when im working out." **Batista replied with a smile.

"**Well you should start!"** Christy replied jokingly.

Batista started laughing, **'Wow she has a beautiful personality'** Batista thought to himself.

"**I didn't know you were so people friendly I thought you were too good to talk to women"** Christy said to Dave still working out.

"**What do you mean?"** Dave asked he didn't really understand what she meant.

"**Well I thought you were the type to use up and dis-re guard woman."** Christy said in a more serious tone.

"**Nahh that was evolutions motto. Not mine. I rarely talk to women, im a really focused kind of guy. My goal is primarily on keeping my title. And well, when I do talk to women I like to take things slow, I cant just meet a girl in a bar have a fling and leave its not me. I thinks its cheap and it's not a good thing and further more if a girl would do that to herself she's really not worth my time." **Batista said as he continued to work out.

'**Humm he actually has a brain, a heart, common sense, and he's a genuinely good guy'** Christy thought to herself.

"**Yah knoe I could never picture a guy saying all of that in my whole life." **Christy said to Dave in response to what Dave had said.

"**Well now you have."** Batista replied.

"**Yeah fortunately because I never had hope that a guy was really that good of a person." **Christy had said to Dave.

"**Hope is a good thing, it keeps you motivated, it keeps you going." **Batista declared to Christy.

"**Ha my parents used to tell me that."** Christy said with a giggle.

"**Well you're here aren't you?"** Batista asked in a sort of rhetorical manner.

"**What do you mean?"** Christy asked a little confused.

"**Well you won the diva's contest didn't you?"** Batista reminded Christy.

"**Yeah I hoped prayed and yearned for that for so long."** Christy said happily feeling accomplished.

"**Yeah and I hoped that I'd be a someone in the WWE if I even made it**." Batista admitted. Christy got off the machine she was using. Although she was enjoying her conversation with Batista she was tired and she didn't want to pass out or over due it neither did she want to embarrass herself in front of by keeling over in exhaustion. She drank some more of the water Batista had bought her**. "Well you seem to be accomplishing everything you've dreamed of and more… I'm really beat so I'm going to go up to my room goodnight"** Christy said as she touched Batista's arm and began to walk away. Batista lightly grabbed her arm sending a slight tingle through both of their hands and throughout their bodies. He got off the machine and said **"Well I think I'm going to head up also."** Batista said, he wasn't tired at all but he wanted to spend as much time with Christy as he could. He didn't know what it was but he felt as though he just had to be around her he loved being around her. He finally let her arm go as he walked to the entrance of the gym and opened the door up for Christy. She smiled at him **'he is so sweet'** Christy thought to herself. They walked towards the elevator Christy ran to the bottom and pressed it repeatedly. Batista looked at her with a grin, her antics were childish but strangely he found it amusing and attractive.

Ding 

The elevator doors sprung open, the elevator was empty. Both Christy and Dave walked in. Christy jammed on the twentieth floor button.

"**I'm on the twentieth floor too"** Batista informed Christy.

"**OH I KNOW!" **Christy replied with a grin. Batista looked at her strangely 'how does she know what floor I'm on?' Batista thought to himself.

"**Oh well I assumed because you well yah see you had well yeahhhhh"** Christy said dryly and looked away.

Batista just chuckeled. Christy looked at him bashfully and once again turned her head away.

"**I like you Christy."** Batista said abruptly before even he could catch himself.

"**WHAT!"** Christy said shocked.

"**I mean you're different than I thought you to be. I mean well what I mean is that I thought you were a conceited bitchy asshole."** Batista said.

Christy looked at him with big puppy eyes **'give off that impression'** Christy thought to herself hurt.

"**I mean I always doubted you were really like that because of your friends, like Stacy, Lita, and Torrie. Their the only really nice Diva's in the WWE. But the rest of the Divas are snobs. I wasn't sure how you were. But after tonight I view you in a whole entire different light. I see you as a genuinely sweet girl who doesn't forget who she is. Even though you're a WWE diva and you do all kinds of famous things you still seem like a sweet girl who will never forget who she is or where she comes from"** Batista said to Christy honestly.

"**Aww thanks Dave"** Christy said appreciatively


	11. Getting to know you

Heyy guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had serious writers block. The more into the story I get the harder the chapters come to me. I think there are a lot of typos so if there any in here just forgive me I do apologize. I've been editing for the past two days and I still feel like there are some kinks. Also I've changed the genre to drama and romace and the rating from T to M. Well thanks for all of the reviews they keep me motivated. But yeah heres the next few chappies guys its a lot so enjoy. 

Ding 

The elevator doors opened up. Both Christy and Dave walked out.

"**I'll walk you to your room"** Batista offered Christy.

"**Okay thanks"** Christy said as she led them to her room.

Christy pulled her room key out of her bosom she was about to slide it into the slot to open up her hotel suite when Batista smiled and said **"Maybe that's where you should have put your money." **

Christy looked at him with a huge grin and slapped him on the arm and laughed "Yeah I should've ill remember next time." She said.

"**Tonight was full of surprises wasn't it?"** Christy said with a smile as she fidgeted with her hands nervously.

"**Yeah it was, I enjoyed spending the evening with you. Even though it wasn't planned it was nice."** Batista said politely.

Christy nodded her head in agreement.

"**Yeah it was" **Christy said as she opened the door to her room and began to walk in when, Batista stopped her and pulled Christy towards him by her waist. Christy whirled around to face him when Batista's lips slowly ascended down to Christy's. They kissed for what seemed like hours when it was only seconds. Batista let go of Christy.

"**Goodnight Christy."** Dave said yearning to kiss her once more. But he held himself back.

"**Night Dave" **Christy replied as she yearned to kiss Dave back. But she didn't she walked into her hotel room and rested her back onto the door. Dave walked away towards his hotel room. Christy climbed into the shower after that she changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed she didn't want to let Lita or the rest of the girls know what happened until tomorrow. She began to drift off as she recollected the night's events. She felt butterflies all through the night. When she thought of the kiss she and Batista had shared her heart melted all over again. Although nobody was around she could feel a warm sensation in her cheeks, she knew they were turning crimson. After taking a few deep breathes, Christy took a quick shower and crawled into bed relishing in the fact that Dave Batista kissed her, not she kissed him, not a mutual kind of thing, no none of that. DAVE BATISTA KISSED HER! The butterflies in her stomach coaxed her into a sweet dream of what she would LIKE her and Dave's next encounter to be like.

_(Back at the hotel restaurant)_

Lita and Kane had finally been seated. Kane ordered the ultimate munch which was two sirloin steaks, smothered in mushrooms and peppers, plus mashed potatoes marinated in gravy with a side of corn. Lita was simple and ordered filet mingone. During dinner they mostly had light conversation until it shifted into something more.

"**You seem like a loner Kane. Yah know a rebel? Why don't you like to socialize with the other wrestlers." **Lita questioned.

"**Eh I don't really know. Well now that I think about it, most of the wrestlers have already stereo typed me to be a giant mysterious, odd, estranged, CREEP!"** Kane said as his voice escalated. As the word _CREEP_ passed through Kane's lips Lita flinched. Truth be told, she felt bad for him. But she did not pity him, no Kane didn't need pity he needed a companion, someone to see the real him.

"**They don't all think that"** lied lita as she tried to cheer Kane up.

"**Yeah they do, but it's okay I don't really mind. Most of them save John, Batista, and Randy are jerks. Especially guys like HHH and Christian. Sometimes I just want to squeeze their head until it--".** Kane started as he began squeezing his glass.

Lita put her hands over his, which were about to break the glass. **"Kane don't pay attention to people like that they aren't worth your time, anger, or your energy. Besides your much better than them."** Lita exclaimed as Kane's eyes softened as well as his hands. Kane looked into her eyes, she was actually trying to make him feel good about himself.

Lita looked away bashfully with a small smile.

"**Well it's my turn to ask you some questions."** Kane said to lita as they both removed their hands from the glass and continued eating their dinner.

"**Shoot!"** Lita said as she set up in her chair in preparation for the question.

"**What are your hobbies, I mean what do you do for fun. I know we don't really don't get time to do anything we want but when you do have free time what do you like to do?" **Kane asked as he stuffed his mouth.

"**Nothing really I actually like to read, shopping and reading but shopping is given because I'm really girly even though it doesn't seem like it. But I really enjoy reading… Do I sound nerdy?"** Lita explained and followed suit with a question nervously.

"**Not at all but that's interesting"** Kane said with a smile on his face. Lita then furrowed her brow.

"**Oh good…. Wait why's that interesting?"** Lita said with a curious grin.

"**Well it's interesting because I like to write."** Kane said as lita dropped her fork on the table. Kane laughed at her response.

"**Really! What do you write? Do you write stories, like horror, mystery, ROMANCE, wait are you a songwriter, do you write plays what about plays!"** Lita said excitedly looking like a young child on Christmas as she bombarded Kane with questions.

"**Well actually I write poetry." **Kane said looking at lita bashfully.

"**AWWW you do, I never thought you were the sensitive type, well sensitive enough to write poetry. Me and you are going to be good together."** Lita slipped up before she could catch herself. She looked away feeling awful and embarrassed she felt stupid. _'Oh shit great ames good job. Nice screw up I'll give that a perfect 10!'_ Lita said to herself angrily.

'**_OH WOW she is actually considering me!' Wow this turned out to be a good valentines day this is awesome!'_** Kane thought to himself giddily.

Lita had anxiously awaited Kane's response to her latest random comment as she looked down at her food. **_'OH SHIT NOW IM GUNA SCARE HIM OFF! DAMMIT I'VE GOTTA FIX THIS ITS TIME FOR DAMAGE CONTROL!'_**

"**Well Kane what I had meant was that me and you will get along well since we agreed to be friends like I'm a reader you're a writer, so you could write and I could read…. right?"** Lita said as she gasped for air as the words jumbled and stammered out of her mouth. As she said that Kane's newly found gleam of hope was shot down bombed, sabotaged, and stomped on brutally.

"**Yeah I get it"** Kane said with a meek smile and a forced chuckle. _'Wheewwww'_Lita said as she mentally wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Suddenly Kane let out a gross disgusting caveman type of burp. Everyone else in the restaurant was grossed out except Lita. She smiled up at Kane. Obviously his rude edict caused a disturbance in the restaurant to the other clientele (which went unnoticed to Kane and Lita). Suddenly THE WAITER BOUGHT _THEM _THE CHECK!

"**It's been a pleasure having you,"** The waiter said shoving the check towards lita; he wouldn't dare do that to Kane.

"**Are you closing?"** Lita said questioningly to the waiter as she glanced at Kane in confusion.

"**Uhh yes we are closing everything down early tonight, eight of our bus boys are sick so we have to wrap up early."** The waiter lied.

"**Oh okay then" **Kane said as he slid the bill towards himself he opened up his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

"**_Keep the change._"** Kane said rudely. He knew that the waiter was being rude to Lita, although he didn't know why he didn't like it.

All of a sudden a young boy ran away from the table with his parents. **"WOOOOOOWWWW Mr. KANE IT'S REALLY YOU! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND YOURS TOO MS. LITA!" **the little boy said excitedly. The waiter looked on dumbfounded. It was obvious the two were famous. After they signed the autograph they left and got onto the elevator. Kane kept starring at Lita. Lita turned to him and smiled brightly. Kane was stuck in a realm of awe and eternal bliss that could last forever. The saliva in Kane's mouth began to build; he picked his jaw up off the floor when Lita spoke.

"**Well Kane this turned out to be a good Valentines Day after all. Thanks for giving me that."** Lita said with a strong show of gratitude.

"**I should be thanking you for actually showing interest in being friends with me, well I mean after all I don't have many."** Kane said in return to Lita.


	12. admitting feelings

Okay next chappie, mostly john and torrie. But I assure you Stacy and randy are coming in. You've probably noticed they haven't been the center of attention but I'm trying to save the best for last. Also I'm trying to have the events in the story swirl into one big pot of Randy Stacy. I want the whole gang together (no lol not the chain gang but all the couples) to figure out the mystery/ tragedy. Okay heres the next chappie.

_Ding_

The pair walked off the elevator onto floor twenty and walked towards Lita's suite. **"Listen Kane, I really enjoyed spending the evening with you so uhh well umm uhh well would you like to see me again sometime in the near future."** Lita said hopefully her face scrunched up from nervousness and anticipation. Kane's heart stopped, however Lita's felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Lita swayed two and fro as though she was a hool-a-hoop.

"**You really want to see me again, like me and you?"** Kane asked anticipatively.

Lita's heart fluttered **"Yes I really do, you seem like a great person and I really would like to take some time to get to know you better. I know you think that most of the other wrestlers are stereotypical assholes but I'm not one of them."** Lita explained to Kane hoping to convince him to spend more time with her.

"**I'd really like that Lita, I was just too shy to ask you. I really didn't think you'd want to spend more time with me than just tonight."** Kane answered Lita happily as he admitted his nervousness.

"**No Kane your different from other guys, your actually sweet and you talk about things other than yourself." **Lita said to Kane truthfully.

"**Thanks for taking the time to notice Lita… So as for seeing each other in the near future, why don't we start tomorrow at lunch?"** Kane asked nervously.

"**Oh yeah that'd be great. Uhmm you can meet me here around 2:30." Lita agreed happily.**

"**That's perfect, I wont be a second late, and I'll have something for you." Kane replied to Lita.**

"**Sounds interesting." **Lita purred in a cat like tone.** "Okay well Christy is sick so I better go see how she's doing."** Lita said semi angry with herself for ruining the moment.

"**Oh yeah I understand, that's fine have a goodnight"** Kane said.

"**Goodnight Kane"** Lita returned He had been fiddling nervously with his hands in his pocket so much that his keys got knocked out of his pockets as he went to wave goodbye to Lita. Lita was halfway inside her suite when she turned around.

"**Oh Kane I forgot something" **Lita said as she walked back up to Kane who was in the mist of picking up his keys off of the hotel hallway floor. As he rose back up to his fool height Lita kissed him. No Not just a peck, a full on kiss full of feelings, full of passion, full of energy, full of their yearn to be together all wrapped up into one sensational kiss.

"**Okay I found it…. Goodnight Kane"** Lita whispered to him as she pulled away. With one last smile she disappeared into her hotel suite. Kane began walking back to the elevator in a daze. While on the elevator ride he recollected the events that had just taken place. He went from being alone on Valentines Day to getting someone who really seemed to like him. But best of all she kissed him. _'SHE KISSED ME OH MAN WAIT TILL I TELL TAKER!' _Kane thought to himself happily as he made to his own hotel suite.

_(Back at the hotel Jacuzzi)_

"**So why did you join the WWE?"** Torrie asked John as she relaxed her body against the cushion in the Jacuzzi across from john.

"**Why did I join the WWE?"** John repeated the question aloud as he thought of a good way to explain his motivate.

"**Yeah why did you?"** Torrie asked him again with a smile as she impatiently waited for his reply.

"**I had always watched wrestling when I was younger, but it was on the back burner in terms of my priorities. I hadn't really even THOUGHT even CONSIDERED wrestling, not that I thought it was a bad career it just seemed like something, well something someone wouldn't try to make a career out of."**

Torrie nodded her head as a signal for John to continue.

"**I had wanted to play sports; Mainly football. But in the middle of every season in high school I always ended up going on academic probation for my grades, or I got into trouble. I didn't apply myself."** John revealed to Torrie.

"**Well why didn't you apply yourself?"** Torrie asked curiously getting more interested in the conversation that had just started off as small talk, John seemed like an ambitious guy, she couldn't fathom any reason as to why he would ever in his life be a slacker.

"**Humm haha well"** John seemed to be having trouble explaining him not 'applying' himself it was a rare subject for him to discuss, come to think of it he had only discussed that with close family members and Randy. Torrie saw how uncomfortable John was, as he seemed to search his head for an answer desperately.

'**Eh I'll give the guy a break'** Torrie thought to herself. She decided to lighten the mood. _'Well we already kissed so maybe a little, no maybe A LOT of heavy flirting will ease his mind. But what should I do?… OH WAIT I KNOW'_ Torrie thought to herself as she slid across the rather large Jacuzzi next to john. She smiled at him with a devilish grin; she began to rub her leg up against John.

'_Oh man this chick is _crazy!' John thought to himself giddily. Torrie had begun kissing John's neck and nibbling at his ears. He savored the feelings that Torrie was invoking in him. He didn't want to seem like he was too taken aback by Torrie's shocking actions. _'Dammit I must be smiling like an idiot! humm conversation I need to talk!'_ John thought to himself.

"**So how did you get into wrestling?"** John struggled to get the words out as he tried to focus on looking calm and unaffected. It wasn't that he was inexperienced, far from that. But he was nervous, only because he really had feelings for Torrie. Once hearing the question Torrie abruptly stopped kissing John, however she neglected to move her head away from his neck out of fear for him seeing her 'deer caught in headlights' expression.

'_Think fast, uhh wait he's a guy how hard can it be to avert the subject!' _Torrie thought to herself.

"**Enough questions, we've found something better to occupy ourselves."** Torrie said as she lightly bit  
John's earlobe. **"Don't you agree?"** Torrie asked John in a very sexy tone as she sucked on John's earlobe.

"**Oh yeah I COMPLETELY TOTALLY AND UTTERLY AGREE!"** John said in a raised voice full of pleasure.

John put his arms around Torrie's waist and began massaging the small of her back. His right hand traveled up to the back of her bikini top and unclipped the hook. The bra began to gracefully fall from Torrie's back. Suddenly the doors busted open. John quickly reattached Torrie's bra. Torrie jumped off of John as though he was lit on fire. They maneuvered themselves into an appropriate position so quick that they could've won a medal. They looked towards the entrance to find a middle-aged man with his young son. They were oblivious to John and Torrie in the Jacuzzi.

"**Thanks for taking me dad, I know it's late but I wanted to swim before I went to bed tonight."** The little boy explained to his father in an appreciative tone.

"**No problem son." **The boy's father replied

"**It is getting late maybe we should head on up."** Torrie whispered to John. _'Wheww saved by the boy'_ Torrie thought

"**Yeah we need a lot of rest, after all Raw is Tomorrow night."** John stated even though he was disappointed inside. He climbed out of the Jacuzzi; he then turned around and held out his hand to assist Torrie in doing the same. John walked over to the chairs and draped his towel over his right shoulder and slid on his adiddas flip-flops. Torrie put on her robe and slid into her strapped sandals. The pair walked towards the doors, John gently lifted his left hand and took Torrie's right hand into his own. Torrie looked down at their hands and smiled. She looked at John and titled her head to the side in an angelic like way. John just gazed at the woman he was in love with in pure amazement and awe. Then Torrie felt an abrupt jolt. She had collided with the middle-aged man. She looked up at him to apologize. "Im soo sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Torrie said apologetically.

"**It's fine"** the man apologized TO TORRIE'S BREASTS! Seeing this Torrie looked at him in complete disgust.

"**Ugh HOW RUDE!"** She said to him as she turned her body away and covered herself up with her robe.

"**Ehh mannn do you know how to respect a woman!"** John shouted as more of a statement than a question. He took his left hand from around Torrie's hand and wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to shield her from the perverted man's gaze. He then took his right hand and shoved the middle-aged man out of the way as he stormed out of the room with his left arm still wrapped around Torrie protectively

"**WOW DAD DID YOU SEE THOSE KNOCKERS!"** The little boy exclaimed like a child on Christmas. Torrie heard this and looked away from John in shame. After Torrie and John walked to the elevator door, John had pressed the button. John noticed Torrie hadn't even looked at him since the young boy's comment.

"**C'mon Tor cheer up that little boy didn't know any better he's only like that because his dad is a retard!"** John said in an attempt to cheer up Torrie. Although he hadn't known her for very long, he hated seeing her depressed because the only thing he could withstand to be on her face was her mega kilowatt smile.

John took his finger and placed it under Torrie's chin, so that they were eye to eye.

"**Torrie you're a beautiful girl, don't be ashamed of yourself."** John said to Torrie. He could tell the little boy had embarrassed her and wounded her pride. Torrie was shocked that John could read her so well. She knew she was in love not lust, not crush, but she yearned for him with all of her heart, and her valentines day wish had came true. John Cena had spent the evening with her.

"**Thanks John"** Torrie said with a meek smile, she knew he was trying to help so she tried to convince him that he had succeeded.

Oblivious to this john grinned at her **"Smile pretty girl"** John said as he pecked Torrie on the cheek with a quick kiss.

Ding 

The elevators opened up Torrie and john walked in. **"Soo Tor would you like to accompany me to breakfast tomorrow?" **John offered Torrie. He was nervous as hell. He didn't know if the hook up they just had was a kiss and never tell, a kiss and tell, or a kiss and completely disregard. Torrie was shocked that John actually had full intentions of seeing her again.

"**Well breakfast isn't good, me and my girls are going to breakfast. But if you offered to take me to lunch we'd be all aloneeee."** Torrie said to John happily.

"**Well then lunch it is beautiful. I'll meet you in the lobby around 3:00" **John agreed to Torrie.

"**Okay that sounds good" **Torrie said with a nod

_Ding._

The pair got off on Torrie's floor. He walked her to her door.

"**Listen"** they both said simultaneously. The two giggled happily at the coincidence.

"**Ladies first"** John said mockingly.

"**Okay well I don't want you to think I'm loose, I just I hooked up with you tonight because I've had a huge crush on you for the longest time. I mean well I always see you and I can't help but smile. Oh gosh I sound stupid don't I?"** Torrie said in a hurried tone and then questioned John bashfully. Her palms were sweating like a waterfall. John was well John was speechless. He didn't know what to say so he really couldn't say anything.

"**Uhh well I uuhhh really don't know what to ummm say Tor? I just I fe--"** John was cut off.

'_Ahh shit he's stammering, it's too much pressure, maybe I shouldn't have told him. And I told him I watch him now I really feel like a stalker!'_Torrie put her fingers to John's lips to silence him.

"**Shh it's okay john you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." **Torrie said trying to ease the tension. John felt stupid and horribly HE WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING, WELL INFACT NOT JUST SOMETHING BUT EVERYTHING, he wanted to say how much he longed to be with her. His dreams were full of fantasies about her. Sadly none of this was said aloud it just wouldn't come out he was so nervous and scared All he could do was kiss her; he kissed her with so much passion and energy that torrie felt like inviting him inside her suite. John broke the kiss he stared at Torrie not knowing what to say.

"**So I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"** Torrie said in a questioning tone not sure if what she had told him gave him a second thought about their newly set date for lunch.

"**Of course we are going to have a really good time together Tor. I know we haven't really talked much but I feel so comfortable around you, oh and wear something a little over casual, I want to take you some where special."** John said to Torrie. **'Maybe if I can take her some where romantic I might be able to make up for my loss of words before. I'm going to have to tell her tomorrow. If I keep it to myself she will think I don't want her.' **John thought to himself.

"**Awwwweee okay John, this already sounds special. I love surprises."** Torrie said flirtaseously. John's comment about being comfortable around her had consoled her a bit. She walked up to John and they both headed in for the lip lock at the same time. Their lips fit together perfectly. 'She tastes like peaches and crème.' John thought to himself.

"**I'll see you tomorrow John"** Torrie said sad to go as she slid her card into the slot.

"**You most certainly will Torrie, and tomorrow you will be swept off of your feet"** John said to Torrie sweetly, hoping to make up for his silence when she admitted her feelings to him.

Torrie gave John one last smile and walked into her suite.

John let out a long awaited breath he then walked back to the elevator. By the time john reached his hotel suite he was stuck in his own little world, thinking of the nights events. **"I'm so in love"** John said aloud and proud as he climbed into bed, he heard Randy snoring and turned to his side. He put the pillow over his head in annoyance; he then drifted off into a deep sweet sleep as he had romantic dreams of Torrie the entire night.

Torrie had walked into her suite she looked around and walked into the bedroom section of the hotel suite. Stacy still wasn't back yet. Torrie didn't staying up after all she had promised Stacy that who ever got back first would wait for the other. She grabbed an extra blanket out of the mirrored closet and crawled onto the sofa she grabbed the remote and began channel surfing. However, that didn't last for long. She abruptly put the remote down.

'_I told him I liked him! I TOLD HIM I WATCH HIM. What the hell is wrong with me im a fuckin stalker to him now.'_ Torrie thought to herself as she pouted, she was so afraid of him running away from her because she freaked him out. _'Hopefully tomorrow at lunch things will clear up. Humm maybe I shouldn't have stopped him. I wonder what he would have said if I hadn't?'_ Torrie began to ponder anxiously. All of her reflecting and pondering was making her doze. Soon she was in a deep sleep.


	13. too much self pity

_(Back at the lone star)_

By now Stacy was drowning her sorrows into shots as though each glass was a therapy session. Her face stayed a pout and her eyes were glazed over in pure grief. Stacy felt, looked and even KNEW she was pitiful.

"**Why me oh why meeee"** Stacy whined aloud, Scott just sat there watching Stacy like a hawk. The effect was slow but the drug was working. Scott saw her slipping slower and slower into an unconscious state. He didn't mind the looks they got. She just looked drunk so it was nothing too unusual it was a bar after all.

'_I don't want to be the last person she sees'_ Scott thought to himself. Stacy was so out of it that someone with a gun could walk in and shoot her straight off of her stool and she'd keep on drinking.

"**Okay Stacy it's getting late I'll catch you later"** Scott said he slyly slid the bartender another big bill for Stacy's drinks.

"**Uhhh huhhh"** Stacy said barely paying attention to anything except her coaster. Stacy was so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't even notice that when Scott walked away from her he sat directly behind her at a table. He scoped her out like she was prey. Fifteen minutes later, Stacy's head began dipping; soon it dipped right onto the bar permanently. The bartender rushed over to wake her up but Scott beat him to it.

"**Ehh don't worry man she's a friend of mine I'll bring her home."** The bartender nodded in agreement, he didn't think anything of it Scott had been sitting with Stacy for over half the night. Stacy was unconscious so Scott grabbed her purse and searched for her car keys. Once they were found he put the keys in his mouth and put Stacy's purse on his arm. After which Scott picked Stacy up _(wedding style)_ and carried her outside to the parking lot. He struggled to get the keys out of his mouth and in his hand; this was hard being he was holding Stacy. Once that task was completed, he began pressing the lock button to find out which car was Stacy's. He had planned on driving her car somewhere else. But once he reached the car he noticed it had tinted windows. Once Scott reached the car he put Stacy down and unlocked the door with the car keys. He put Stacy in the passenger seat and threw her purse onto the console. He took one glance around the parking lot and got in the car he then shut and locked the door. He climbed over into the passenger seat on top of Stacy. He readjusted the seat moving it as far back as possible.

"**Boy have I been waiting to do this again!"** Scott said aloud knowing far too well Stacy was fully unconscious. He unzipped his pants and pulled up Stacy's skirt. He carefully slipped off her panties. Scott had no morals no values no ethics what so ever. He entered Stacy against her will, well then again it's not like she was able to object now was she? Scott didn't even use protection; it wasn't like he assumed she was on the pill. It was just that he didn't give a damn. After he was done he pulled up his pants and slid Stacy's panties back on. He moved her into the drivers seat. He looked around the car making sure he hadn't forgot or moved anything she would notice. Scott was a dumb brute, he left so many clues, but once you reach your goal nothing matters now does it?

"**See ya lata stace"** Scott said sarcastically, he then slammed the door shut and walked to his own car.

_(5 am the lone star parking lot)_

Stacy made a loud groan she squinted her eyes open her head was pounding furiously. She looked around_. 'Why am I in my car! Wait where am I at!' _ Stacy thought to herself she looked out of her passenger window (she noticed her seat had been re-adjusted) and saw a sign that read **"THE LONESTAR"** It wasn't lit up like last night the sun was beginning to rise. Stacy took note of this and looked around. **"What time is it?"** Stacy asked herself said aloud. She reached for her purse to find her cell phone. She felt a sharp pain shoot into the area between her legs. **"AHH" **Stacy cried out as she writhed in pain. She had no idea where that pain came from all she knew was that it scared her. She slowly went back to the task at hand. She went to pick up her purse when she noticed her purse and everything in it was sprawled all over the entire console and floor in the front seat of the car. **"What the fuck?" **she said aloud in confusion. Her head seemed to be splitting into more than just two halves, TRY SIX. Stacy's mind was running a mile a minute as she picked the contents of her purse up from the floor and off of the seat and console; _'what happened last night' ' oh randy and Candice happened last night' 'yep they sure did, matter of fact they're probably ordering breakfast in bed at this very moment.' ' But what happened?' 'How did I get in my car?' 'I don't even remember leaving' 'why is my head hurting?' 'Oh yeah I drank waay to much duhh'._ All of these questions and answers were zooming through her head at the speed of light. Stacy had finished putting her things back into her purse.

She then picked up her cell phone, which read 5:05 am. **"Wow"** Stacy was speechless. She took a deep breathe, _'where are my keys?' _Stacy looked around her car and couldn't find them. Suddenly she felt sick, sicker than sick she felt like puking. She then got out of her car she vomited profusely. Stacy gagged and stood up once again feeling the pain between her legs. She then opened her car door and reached into her glove compartment for tissues she slammed the door shut. Stacy wiped her mouth and threw the tissues to the ground in frustration. She ran her hands through her hair in distress. **"I cant even find my fucking keys!" **she shouted aloud she turned around to get into her car when she saw her keys dangling out of the key hole. _'How the hell did you get out here?'_ Stacy said to her keys in a confused voice as if they were real. She took her keys out got into her car started it up. Stacy pulled out of the Lone Star and began driving a few minutes later she felt sick again and her eyes got blurry. She pulled over got out of the car and once again vomited. She got back in the car and lightly crying. She felt terrible. She reached for her phone and began dialing.

_(Back at the hotel)_

Briiinnngggg Briiiiinnnnnggg Briiiiinnnnngggg Briiiiiiinnnnnnngggg 

Torrie woke up to the horrendous sound of her cell phone ringing. She went to reach for it and gasped in pain she had fell asleep on the sofa waiting for Stacy. Torrie grumbled to herself grumpily, she walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone.

"**Hello?"** she said with a grumpy and extremely groggy voice.

"**Tor, I need you to come pick me up," **Stacy said on the other line in between sobs.

"**Omg Stacy hunny where are you! Are you okay! Whats wrong? I'll come pick you up sweetie where are you?"** Torrie said worriedly while she was on the phone, she ran into the bedroom section of the hotel suite and threw on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater while slipping into her Nike's by the time Torrie was finished throwing her clothes on Stacy was still crying.

"**Stacy sweetie c'mon tell me where you are" **Torrie said impatiently. She didn't know why Stacy was crying and why she never arrived back at the suite. She was worried sick.

"**I-I-I- I'm down the r-r road from th-the lonnneee sttaarrr in m m my ccar oo nn the ss-sside of the rrroad"** Stacy stammered miserably as she sobbed wildly.

"**Okay sweetie I'm coming now for you just well just stay there where ever you are stay there I'll come get you now okay sweetie?"** Torrie said hurriedly.

"**Oookayyy"** Stacy cried and hung up the phone. Torrie grabbed her purse and threw her cell in it she made sure she had her room key and she bolted out of the room. Torrie never knew she could run so fast in her life. She might as well have joined track instead of wrestling. She didn't even bother taking the elevator she took the stairs she jumped the last flight of stairs and busted threw the stairwell door and zoomed over to her car she jumped in so fast you would think she robbed a bank. She skidded out of the garage so fast it left tread marks. The young security guard could only stair in amazement at the car speeding down the ramp and he really wanted to faint when he saw who was driving it. Torrie beeped furiously at the security guard to let up the gate. He did it slower than a slug, once it was half way up Torrie sped out and down the road. She drove around a while looking for the lone star. She couldn't find it so she pulled into a gas station.

"**Excuse me do you know where the Lone Star is?"** Torrie asked the old man.

"**Well sure young lady see what you have to do is"** Torrie rolled her eyes in impatience.

"**Well let me see oh yes now I remember see its right down the street here all you have to do is go to that light right there down the road and make a right and go down to the second light and make the first left." **The old man answered her slowly. Torrie didn't even bother to say thank you she skidded out the station. A few minutes later, She saw Stacy's rental on the other side of the road. She made a U-turn and in moments she pulled up behind Stacy's vehicle. She got out of her car and walked over to Stacy's. Stacy had her head down on the steering wheel still sobbing. Torrie knocked on the window; Stacy was startled and jumped away from the window. She saw that it was Torrie and opened the car door. All she could do was hug her best friend, she held onto her for dear life. Torrie hugged her back.

"**C'mon stace I'll take you back to the hotel. We can come back and pick your car up later"** Torrie said and put her arm around Stacy. Stacy nodded and reached into the car to grab her purse and take her keys out of the ignition. She threw them in her bag and got out of the car. She shut the door Torrie then walked her to the passenger side of her own rental and helped her into the car.

"**So what happened sweetie?"** Torrie questioned Stacy gently.

"**I drank way to much last night, I walked into the bar and within about a half hour Candice had asked Randy to be her valentine and she led him out of the bar I guess to do something x-rated. And I know it was irresponsible of me Tor but my heart was crushed I mean I had to do something to try to make myself forget yah know?"** Stacy said still sniveling.

"**yeah I completely understand ya babe, but honestly did you feel any better after you drank did you forget anything you had saw?"** Torrie asked Stacy in a "did you learn you lesson" sort of tone.

"**Absolutely not! I feel worse this is the worst hang over ever, I keep throwing up I'm sore everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE. And the weird part is I don't even no how I ended up--"** Stacy began to explain to Torrie in a whiny voice.

Torrie cut Stacy off **"It's okay we are going back to the hotel and you can get some rest okay sweetie we'll talk about it when you wake up okay?"**

Stacy nodded in agreement; through thick and thin Torrie was her friend her best friend. Stacy began to doze during the car ride.

Once they reached the hotel Torrie woke Stacy up and got her into their hotel suite. It was so early that none of the wrestlers were awake. Torrie put Stacy in the shower and got her a pair of pajamas to put on. She put her own pajamas on and sent a text to both Lita and Christy's cells that said. **_"Lets make it a late breakfast this morning girls."_** Torrie wanted Stacy to sleep so she couldn't give her coffee so she just substituted it in and fixed Stacy some tea and gave her two Tylenol extra strength. Torrie watched Stacy take the pills and sip some of the hot tea. She tucked her in.

"**Thanks a lot tor im sorry for all the trouble." Stacy said graciously.**

"**What are best friends for? Remember we are girlies for life!" **Torrie said with a smile she gave Stacy one last hug.

She then climbed into bed herself and re-set her alarm clock for 10:15 am. Her and Stacy were knocked out.


	14. The morning after

_I'mmm bacckkk... I haven't updated in a while i've had serious writers block. So please keep R&R because I am in dire need of the motvation. Okay i know i keep repeating myself but now the mystery finally begins! Okay I have alot of treats in store for you guys! I have written alot of poetry for the story (101mizzpoet101 duhh) I have some poetry from Kane to Lita and a few freestyles from John to Torrie. There is going to be one mystery/ problem after another. I have decided to focus on more couples than just Stacy and Randy. Okay I'm happy christy and stacy were traded to smackdown! now i might finally get my wish hopefully we all will (stacyxrandy, christyxbatista) I'm also happy Torrie was traded to Raw but i hope she becomes nice again soo because i doubt John will go for a bitch. has anyone considered John and Ashley? JUST A THOUGHT DO NOT SHOOT ME! I feel bad for Jericho he's an asshole but that's still really sad even Johnfelt bad for Jericho. Frosty top was way outta line! Oh well Kurt angle is the next guy who will get his ass kicked. Okay now one last thing I've arranged and re-arranged this story so much that I have edited it to my wits end so hopefully there won't be any typos but if there are i apoligize in advance. Hopefully you will like it. Okay I really need to shutup._

_P.S PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WILL UPDATE FASTER THAT WAY! ENJOY!_

_(The next morning)_

Stacy turned over to a blinding light **'Am I dead?'** she thought aloud.

"**No your not dead you just have the world's worst hangover."** Torrie informed Stacy. Although she was still exhausted because her sleep cycle was interrupted by Stacy's _emergency_ Torrie still woke up on time so by now she was up and fully dressed. It was just turning 11:00 am. She was sitting on her bed facing Stacy's watching her writhe in pain. **'Pleasure comes with pain',** Torrie thought to herself with a frown as she watched her miserable friend whine and cry because her body was aching.

"**Owwww my headddddd" **groaned Stacy as she covered her head with the pillow. She felt awful she still had the soreness between her legs, but she couldn't figure out why.

"**Don't worry it'll go away… eventually. Yeah, so why didn't you call me last night instead of five something this morning. I mean did you want to sleep in your car or were you just trying to get your money's worth outta that rental?"** Torrie said with a chuckle.

"**Hahahahaha very funny but NO… It's really strange Tor and it's actually pretty creepy all I remember is well… Well I already told you all I remember is really being upset about Randy and Candice and she asked him to be her valentineeeee"** Stacy whined in a childish voice as she formed her lips into a pout. The face was cute but the whining was making Torrie's ears ring.

"**STACY! Jesus pull it together get a grip. Now just tell me the last thing few things you remember _after_ Candice and Randy leaving." **Torrie said to Stacy sternly. She wasn't being impatient but she was really anxious to find out how Stacy ended up from _BAR TO CAR_.

"**Well I remember Scott Steiner their annoying me half the night, he bought me some drinks but that was it, then he left. So I was there by myself well I mean if you don't count the bartender. Wait he'd know right?"** Stacy asked more to herself as she switched from explaining her story to pondering the events that had taken place.

"**Well he should I mean _you_ should go ask him today!"** Torrie said to Stacy realizing she had a good point.

"**WAIT NO, you mean I have to go by myself!" **Stacy shrieked, as she looked at Torrie in pure shock.

"**Yeah I mean there's Raw so we can't go ask him tonight and this afternoon well I have plans." **Torrie said with a giggle. She had every intention of telling Stacy about her and John's little get together last night but she loved seeing her best friend confused.

"**What plans? Your photo shoot was yesterday morning! I mean the diva's don't have any commercials or promotional shoots today so what plans do you have?"** Stacy questioned Torrie as she began to get more and more confused with every second. The puzzled look on her face tickled Torrie.

"**I have a DATE!"** Torrie shouted with glee as she leaped into the air.

"**WITH WHO WITH WHO!"** Stacy jumped up to excitedly.

"**GUESS!"** Torrie said as she began jumping on her bed she was so excited that the child in her came out to play.

"**I DUNNO I DUNNO!"** Stacy said as she searched her brain for possibilities.

"**WITH MY FUTURE HUSBAND JOHNNNN CEEEEEENNNNNNAAAAAAA!"** Torrie screamed, without a second to waste Stacy leaped onto the bed as her and Torrie began jumping and screaming together. Once their stamina and endurance was shot they got down.

" **Oh that's right you met up with him last night I totally forgot!So dish out the scoop girl what happened!"** Stacy shot out to Torrie faster than a bullet.

"**Well actually we are already late. Just hurry and get dressed we are meeting up with the girls at breakfast so I'll just tell you when I tell them."** Torrie explained to Stacy. Stacy nodded and began grabbing her things, she then ran into the bathroom to shower. Torrie sat on the bed as she wondered what was going to happen between her and John on their date today.

_(Elsewhere John and Randy's hotel suite)_

Randy opened his eyes he could see small rays of sunlight sneaking threw the curtains. He sat up and stretched he was well rested but disappointed at last night's events. **'Was Stacy so much to ask for? OF COURSE SHE IS YOU JACKASS THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T GET HER SHE IS OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!'** Randy said to himself. He stood up and turned around he looked over at John's side of the room he was asleep spread out like a star fish in his bed. Randy felt a pang in his stomach. He was starving. He gathered his things and looked at the time, it was 11: 30 am. Randy headed to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. John still laid asleep dreaming and re-dreaming of what happened between he and Torrie the night before.

_(Dave's Hotel room)_

Dave woke up to his alarm clock blasting in his ear. With his eyes still closed he felt around on the nightstand next to him for the off button on the clock. Unable to find it he took his fist and slammed it down on the entire clock. Dave let out a sigh of relief as the annoying alarm stopped. He rolled over still smiling about the events that took place between he and Christy. **"If I see her today I'm going to ask her out to lunch."** Dave said aloud. He sat up and looked at the clock he had crushed it so he took the alternative and turned on the TV to check the time. It was 11:30am; Dave got up and picked out some clothes he grabbed his razor out of the side pocket of his duffel bag and headed into the bathroom.

_(Kane's hotel room)_

Kane shot up in his bed sweat dripping from his face. Every night he dealt with the same dream that had plagued him since he was a child. The odd part was that after all of these years the dream still left him sweating distraught and trying to shake the dream off.

"**You alright man?"** Undertaker asked Kane as he put a hand on his shoulder. His brother always worried about him.

Undertaker moved to the other side of the room and sat on his own bed.

Kane got out of the bed. **"Yeah I'm good man but guess what?" **Kane said he had wanted to tell Undertaker what happened to him last night but by the time he came back to the suite his older brother was knocked out.

"**What?"** Undertaker said in an unenthusiastic tone he missed his family when he was home sick (which he always was) he got moody. So all in all Taker was just an all around moody kind of guy.

"**Lita and I kissed!"** Kane said enthusiastically.

Taker furrowed his brow. **"When was this?" **Taker found it hard to believe that Amy Dumas took any interest in her brother. Not that he thought she was too good for him but Kane put on a very quiet reserved façade around the other WWE wrestlers.

"**Last night we had dinner together. And I asked her out to lunch today and she said yes"** Kane explained.

"**Good job kid. Just don't scare her off"** Taker said as he got up and headed toward the mini kitchen.

"**You want to go with me to breakfast downstairs?"** Kane asked his older brother.

"**No I think i'm going to stay in today until raw, Yah know rest up a bit."** Taker responded as he plopped down on the leather sofa in the suite.

"**Okay then well I'm going to go down and see if lita's down there anyway" **Kane said with a shrug.

"**NO STALKING KANE, Jesus people think we are creepy as it is!"** Taker said to his younger brother.

"**I won't don't worry!" **Kane said with an exaggerated sigh to emphasize the fact that he was annoyed with his brother. He grabbed a pair of gray track pants socks and a gray t-shirt with gray boxers to match out of his suitcase_. He had OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder, if he didn't match he freaked). _He walked into the bathroom to get ready.

_(Randy and John's hotel suite)_

Randy walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom part of the hotel suite. John was already awake and just starring into space.

Randy clapped his hands and the lights went out. He clapped his hands again and smiled he was starting to like the lighting arrangements.

Between the clapping and flickering lights John was broken out of his trance. He looked at Randy with the widest grin possible.

"**What's gotten into you man?"** Randy said curiously seeing how happy his friend looked.

"**LOVE, I ran into Tor at the pool last night and oh gosh man she is so much better than I thought. She's smart and sweet and cute and cuddly."**

"**If I didn't know what you were talking about I'd assume it was a teddy bear"** Randy said laughing

"**So what happened how did it happen exactly?"** Randy questioned john as he sat on the bed.

"**Well I was chillen in the pool and the gods spoke to me. They spoke to me when Torrie Wilson walked into the swimming room in the smallest binkini ever know to man, oh man she was gorgeous. Well yeah we got to talk and we agreed to be each other's valentines then we started hooking up and things got really heated but then this guy walked in with his kid so we stopped. But man I was so pissed."** John's expression turned from happy to fuming.

"**Why man? Did the guy spoil your fun?"** Randy asked half saracastically and the other part of him being curious as he began noticing John's sudden mood swing.

"**Nahh man it's not like that with Torrie its more than that. Yeah well this guy was starring at Tor's chest and I ended up pushing him because he was being such an asshole and the guys kid was just as bad he said 'WOW DAD DID YOU SEE THOSE KNOCKERS!" **John imitated the little boys voice. Randy snickered at the thought of a little boy saying that. He was trying to muffle the fact that he was laughing but he couldn't hold it in he ended up snorting. Hearing this john whipped the pillow at him.

"**It's not funny man Torrie felt bad afterwards" **John looked down a little sad at the thought.

"**Wow man you really are in deep this time." **Randy answered his friend really was in love it wasn't just some lame old crush.

"**So what else happened after that?"** Randy asked urging John to continue on with his story.

"**Well after _I cheered her up _we talked a little bit more and well I ended up asking her out to lunch today, and she said yea! But that's not the best part man. The best part is that she said she's had a crush on me for a while she said a HUGE CRUSH. AND she said she watches me I watch her too man! We watch eachother!"** John shouted as he jumped in the air landed on one knee and moved his arm in the _'YES!'_ sign. **"But I choked man I couldn't get the words out I didn't tell her I liked her back. But the strange part is that it was okay with her. So today for lunch I'm going to tell her, I'm going to take her somewhere special and tell her."**

"**Lucky you man lucky you. That's freakin crazy. You've liked her and she's liked you! And don't worry about choking man you can fix that today! To bad things don't work out for me as good as the way they do for you."** Randy answered glumly as he sighed and rested his elbow on his knew and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"**You get Torrie Wilson as your valentine and I get stuck with Candice Michelle."** Randy said making John look up puzzled.

"**Wait how did you get Candice? And how is getting Candice a bad thing?"** John questioned his buddy.

"**Well I went to the lone star and was sitting by myself when Candice comes along she asked me to be her valentine I declined her offer, then she tried to I guess to 'seduce me' and she got me to leave with her but I changed my mind when we got to the parking lot and I just drove back here I had an early night man." **Explained Randy.

"**Why man you coulda had Candice!"** John said usually Randy was up for any pretty girl he couldn't fathom why he wouldn't be up for anything else.

"**That's just the thing man EVERYONE has had Candice, and I want STACY not CANDICE." **Randy said as he huffed and crossed his arm across his chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

"**Well go get her man, look Torrie and Stacy are always together so when I go to lunch with Torrie why don't you take the time to see Stacy and talk to her for longer than an elevator ride,"** John said to Randy.

"**I guess I could try it, actually yeah your right man your right."** Randy said straightening his back as he got some confidence from the mini pep talk John gave him.

"**Yeah why don't you go talk to her this morning?"** John suggested

"**Only if she's alone her friends make me nervous"** Randy answered.

"**Well when the time comes don't waste it. Go after your goal."** John said he got up and reached into his suitcase he pulled out a pair of Roca Wear Denim shorts and a Chain gang T-Shirt. He grabbed a pair of socks with his razor.

"**I'm going to shower then we can head down stairs man."** John informed Randy.

"**Okay cool" **Randy replied as he thought of what he could or would _TRY or ATTEMPT_ to say to Stacy this morning.


	15. The breakfast club prt 1

_Okay heres the next Chappie Read and Review please tell me how you think i'm doing and i'm always up for suggestions._

_(Dave's Hotel room)_

Dave was finally finished. He grabbed his wallet off of the coffee table along with his room key card. He walked out of the suite**. "I will ask her to lunch. I will ask her to lunch. I will ask her to lunch." **Dave kept repeating to himself as though he was the little engine that could. Hopefully in asking Christy to lunch he wouldn't turn out to be the little engine that _COULD NOT._

_(Meanwhile)_

Kane walked out of the bathroom he grabbed his wallet and took his room key off of the nightstand by his bed he opened the draw to the nightstand and pulled out a white envelope folded it into fours and put it into his pocket. He walked to the door of the suite.

"**See ya lata taka"** Kane said to his brother. He had a knack for rhyming.

"**Yeah and behave man"** Taker said in a fatherly tone. He chuckled to himself he knew his brother was ecstatic about he and Lita's newly bloomed relationship. **"Finally he has someone," **Taker thought to himself.

Kane waited by the elevator impatiently he was so excited to see Lita he had no intention of really eating breakfast. He just wanted to watch Lita. The doors opened up to reveal the animal.

"**Hey man whatsup"** Dave greeted Kane. Dave was always friendly with Kane he respected his reserved personality he didn't run around like some idiots in the WWE. EXAMPLES: Y2J aka, Ass clown, aka Y2CHEEP! Or JBL or Orlando Jordan.

"**Hey Dave"** Kane said he never really considered Dave a friend he was always friendly though but he seemed extra happy this morning.

_(Randy and John's Suite)_

"**Iight man lets bounce" **John said to Randy as he walked out of the bathroom.

"**Good cuz i'm starv'n like a marv'n."** Randy said to John as stood up picked up both he and John's room keys and cell phones and headed to the door. He handed John his cell and room key.

"**Eh man, don't use my material!"** John said in a mock angry voice.

"**John do me a favor shut up" **Randy said back to john jokingly. John pushed randy out the door, as they play fought for a little while as John got Randy in a headlock Randy reversed John's headlock and set him up for an RKO.

"**OKAY OKAY OKAY MAN JEEZ!"** John said, he could handle Randy but he couldn't handle getting RKO'D on a hard hotel floor in the morning. John and Randy stopped horsing around and began walking to the elevators. One was busy so they stood by one that was just coming up. They got on and headed downstairs. Randy had a knot in his stomach he was so worried about speaking to Stacy.

_(Once they arrived downstairs)_

The two superstars got on the buffet line taking just about everything in sight. They got a few stares but they pretended not to notice them.

"**Yeah man I had so much fun with Torrie last night she is so beautiful and intelligent and she is so fun. But oh man can this girl flirt."** John said as he took a fork full of pancakes into his mouth all at once.

"**Yeah your lucky your not shy man you know what to do and everything just comes to you, nothing comes to me man I have to chase it down. Usually that's not a for me but with Stacy it's completely different she seems unreachable. We flirt and all but I can't take it past that point I just freeze up."** Randy explained to john as he drank his entire glass of orange juice in one gulp.

"**Yeah man but that's a good sign I was nervous as hell when Torrie walked in I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. But as the evening progressed things went a little more smoothly, but don't think I wasn't nervous I was a complete mess. Think of it this way, the more you talk to Stacy the easier it will get but if you keep things on a high and bye and occasionally lets flirt basis its just going to sit until it fizzles out. C'mon man it's kind of obvious you are interested in her. Not obvious you like her but obvious you're interested. So if you just keep saying hi to her and she thinks of you as a potential relationship or anything at all and you just keep saying hi it will piss her off and she will move on to the next dude that will actually have the guts to speak up."** John said to Randy as he shoved the bacon in his mouth.

"**Nooooo I don't want her with anyone else. Okay alright today I'm going to speak to her I just need her to be alone."** Randy said to john as he finished off his eggs.

"**Okay you have to jump on the opportunity man you can't hesitate. I know Torrie didn't mind but last night I hesitated and got choked up and I will never forgive myself for it"** John advised and informed Randy.

"**Don't worry man I won't choke this time"** Randy assured his friend

"**Yeah I hope not, after this you want to go to the gym man?"** John said and then asked Randy.

"**Yeah why not, it's going to be a long day because Raw is tonight I might as well get ready now." **Randy said to john

"**Yeah but hey then you can talk to Stacy even more man. You will have more time at Raw tonight."** John suggested to his best friend.

"**Yeah this is very true."** Replied Randy.

_(Stacy and Torrie's suite)_

Stacy walked out of the bathroom fully dressed but not fully energized. She was still exhausted from the previous night. She looked herself over in the mirror she was wearing a simple black denim miniskirt with a white halter top and a matching black denim jacket with white old navy flip flops. Normally she would wear heels but she was too tired to have on pumps today. **"Okay ready!"** Stacy said to Torrie.

"**FINALLY!"** Torrie said as picked up her cell phone and put it in her purse she picked up both her and Stacy's purses and their room keys. She handed Stacy her purse and key. She gave herself a quick look over in the mirror she wore a comfy but cute pair of Ecko red jeans with red flip flops and a black ecko red top with a black ecko red denim jacket that matched the pants. They walked out of the hotel suite and they waited by the elevator. **"Oh I can't wait to see john!"** Torrie exclaimed giddily.

"**Tor I think this elevator is broken?"** Stacy said nervously in a questioning tone as she heard the elevator making odd noises, the clanking and clattering was so loud that you could hear it through the doors to the elevator shaft.

"**Ehh probably not it's probably just old or something."** Torrie replied dismissively.

Suddenly the doors to the elevator opened up to reveal Batista and Kane. Both Torrie and Stacy gave Batista a meek smile and grimaced at Kane then forced a smile. They walked into the elevator. Being that they were in there with two giants it was kind of cramped. The ride was in complete silence.

Then the elevator began to screech then jolt then it came to a sudden stop as the lights flickered out. Everyone was caught off guard the two diva's shrieked at the situation (in an elevator in the dark stuck with the animal and KANE)

"**Dammit Torrie I told you this thing was broken"** Stacy said in an annoyed voice to her friend.

"**Well I'm not maintenance how the hell was I supposed to know!"** Torrie said in her own defense. As soon as that was said the elevator restarted as the lights cam back on. The elevator was moving very slowly. They were only down to floor 17.

_(Meanwhile in Christy and Lita's hotel room)_

Both Christy and Lita were up and dressed. They were lounging around the suite waiting for Torrie and Stacy to call so they could meet up for breakfast downstairs. Lita turned to Christy as she her a growl.

"**Christy was that you?"** Lita asked with a furrowed brow.

"**YEAH LI IM STARVING IT WAS MY STOMACH!"** Christy shouted.

"**Well don't worry Tor or Stace should call soon I hope they do." **Lita said in return.

"**I hope so because I didn't eat at all last night!"** Christy exclaimed she was starving she thought her stomach was caving in.

"**Well you were sick so you probably didn't have a big appetite." **Lita explained to Christy.

"**I wasn't si- -"** Christy caught herself. She wanted to tell Lita about last night but she wanted to tell her at the same time when she saw Torrie and Stacy she really didn't feel like repeating herself. Well Torrie already knew about it a little bit.

"**Yeah well now that I'm so much better I totally forgot that I was a little under the weather."** Christy covered up her tracks slyly. Lita gave her an odd look she shrugged it off and continued watching TV.

"**Well what did you eat for dinner?" **Christy asked Lita

"**Uhh uhh uhh I had filet mignone"** Lita stammered she wanted to tell Christy about her and Kane at the same time she was going to tell Stacy and Torrie, she really didn't feel like explaining everything fifty times.

"**yummmyyyy sounds delicious."** Christy replied.

"**Oh trust me it was"** Lita answered with a grin, her and Kane didn't do anything but that dish will always be in her heart because that was what she ate on her very first _"date" _with Kane.

_(Back in the elevator)_

The slow unbearable elevator ride was still going.

"**Why don't we call Christy and Li and tell them we are on our way down now, well that is if you can even get service in this thing**." Stacy suggested to Torrie. At the sound of Lita's name Kane's head popped up. Batista noticed this and furrowed his brow but kept quiet.

"**Sounds good! I'll call."** Torrie said and whipped out her phone and began to dial.

"**Yeah hey Christy we are ready so you guys can head on down We are already on the elevator. So we will meet you in front of the elevators. Okay buh bye sweetie" **Torrie said into the phone and hung up. Kane heard her voice and his heart melted.

"**She said she will meet us outside the elevators downstairs."** Torrie said to Stacy.

"**Okay good cause im hungry"** Stacy said and rubbed her belly.

_(Lita and Christy's hotel suite)_

Lita was snapped out of her thought's when her phone began to ring. **"Hey!…Yeah uh huh okay then alright bye sweetie."** Christy answered Torrie.

"**Yeah they are on their way down now let's go." **Christy said to Lita.

Christy and Lita stood up and began looking into the mirror Christy had on a tight pair of denim shorts with a baby blue wife beater that read diva on the front in Rhine stones _(how ironic!)_. Lita wore an army fatigue outfit army fatigue pants with a matching fatigue tank top with a pair of green vans. They grabbed their purses and keys; then headed out toward the elevator.


	16. The breakfast club prt 2

Okay another chappie for you guys. My writers block is residing but KEEP THE FEEDBACK COMING it inspires me. It motivates me and i can get alot of work done on the story so yeah once again keep it coming. I'm very worried hurricane Katrina is down there where the WWE is doing house shows so hopefully they've left flordia already. Okay so now things are beginning to pull together obviously the plot is here. But i'm going to bother you guys with a little bit of trouble VERY VERY SOON! Okay i'll shutup now and for the last time keep the reviews coming guys... ENJOY!

(In the elevator)

"**I****'m gonna pass out Li I'm starving."** Christy said holding her tummy while they stood at the elevator.

"**Awe well we are heading down now sweetie just hang on."** Lita said as she consoled her friends as she suffered from her hunger issue. She glanced above the elevator to see what floor it was on and it was on floor number 15 and still descending it would be a while before it came back down. Suddenly another elevator opened up it was down the hall a little bit. Lita grabbed Christy's hand and jogged down to it she stuck her leg in before the doors fully closed. Once they reopened both diva's got in.

"**MUST HAVE FOOD!" **Christy said in a robot voice as she slumped against the elevator wall. Lita chuckled at her friend she was so out there sometimes.

The elevator was running unusually slow. Lita passed the time away by humming Kane's tune. Christy rolled her eyes and chuckled. She knew exactly what her friend was doing. Finally the elevator ended up to their destination. Ironically the two elevators holding Lita, Christy, Torrie, Stacy, Kane, and Batista opened up at the same time.

The four Diva's walked out of their separate elevators. They saw each other and laughed as they all hugged each other. They began walking when they heard a deep voice call Christy's name.

"**Christy wait up!" **Dave called after Christy. Once he caught up to her they hesitated then gave each other a hug. Christy gave Dave a peck on the cheek. Both she and Dave blushed. The three Diva's looked on in pure shock but one wasn't as shocked as the others she had a huge grin on her face as she remembered what she spotted last night. Kane glanced over at Lita but walked away he didn't want to talk to her around everyone else people made him jumpy. So he watched Lita from afar as he got a table to himself and put a muffin on it to make it look like he was interested in eating.

Dave held his breathe as he took Christy's hands in his own. **"Hey uhh I forgot to ask you last night but I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch today?"** Dave asked Christy hopefully.

"**SURE!"** Christy said a little too excitedly. **"Well yeah I mean sure yeah that'd be great."** Christy said to Dave.

"**Okay well I will pick you up at your room at around 2:30?"** Dave suggested

"**That's perfect i'm room number –"** Dave cut Christy off and smiled.

"**I know what room your is ahah"** Dave laughed with a chuckle. The three diva's mouths dropped in pure shock at the fact that Dave Batista knew where Christy Hemme's room was.

"**Oh yeah right sorry"** Christy said as she nodded her head slowly.

"**Alright so I'll drop by to pick you up then."** Dave said to Christy as he let go of her hands.

"**Okay that's fine see ya later Dave" **Christy agreed with a smile and another nod.

"**Bye Christy" **Dave said as he waved and walked off. While walking he noticed Kane waving at Lita and then he noticed Lita wave back with a smile. Seeing this Dave thought he and Kane had something in common they liked diva's that were best friends. Between Kane perking up at the sound of her name and the two waving at each other discretely it was pretty obvious. He walked over to Kane and said

"**Would yah like some company?" **Dave asked Kane he didn't want to invite himself to sit down he was a polite kind of guy.

"**Sure man, I don't get much of if it."** Kane said he was really beginning to wonder why Dave was being so nice.

"**yeah so uhh I saw you wave at Lita are you two together?"** Dave said with a small smile to Kane.

"**Well no but we're supposed to go out today for lunch." **Kane said with a grin as he poked at the uneaten muffin.

"**No shit man I just asked Christy out to lunch."** Dave said smiling at the coincidence.

"**Wow man that's insane. Yeah I really like Lita I think she's starting to like me too."** Kane explained to Dave. Dave nodded in understanding.

"**Yeah me and Christy bumped into each other at the gym last night and we hit it off pretty well." **Dave said in return.

"**I'll be right back man I'm starving." **Dave said as he got up and walked to the buffet line.

_(Meanwhile)_

The Divas all sat down at the same table they were seated in yesterday.

"**So can you tell us what that was!"** Stacy said giddily referring to Christy and Dave's encounter.

"**I think I have an idea"** Torrie interjected with a huge grin before Christy opened her mouth to answer Stacy's question.

"**Hahaha Tor… Now before I was so RUDELY interrupted, well Dave and I sort of ran into each other last night at the gym."**

"**WAIT A SEC MISSY HOLD UP A MINTUE PAUSE AND REWIND!"** Lita said in a motherly tone as she held her hands up in a stop gesture. **"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE SICK… YOU WERE SICK! WEREN'T YOU?"** Lita exclaimed to her confusedly.

"**Well I haven't been honest with you guys and I'm really sorry but well I had overheard Dave and Christian talking while I was walking to our suite after we went shopping and I overheard Dave say that he was going to go the gym last night. And I wanted to tell you Li and you guys too."** Christy said referring to her best friends**. "But well I didn't want you guys to get all excited and blurt something out and make Dave think I was an obsessive stalking idiot. So I thought I'd wait to confess, because I know sometimes that you guys can't contain yourselves."** Christy explained to her girls guiltily.

"**So I noticed, yeah guys I saw her last night in the gym next to Dave while I was on my way to go swimming and she shooed me off after I waved at her. I felt bad she didn't even wave for me to come in," **Torrie said referring to Christy's actions the night before in a mock sad voice.

"**Well wait a sec Tor what are _you_ not telling us? What were you doing at the pool at night by _yourself _none the less?"** Lita said to Torrie questioningly. Stacy looked away and began whistling.

"**I wanted to tell you guys sooner but I couldn't things just kept popping up. Well on my way out to my photo shoot yesterday morning I sort of overheard well no I sort of eavesdropped and heard John and Randy talking about their plans which were that john was going to go swimming at the pool and—"** Torrie was cut off by Christy

"**That's where you were going you little SNEAK!"** Christy said in a mock angry tone and pointed at Torrie. Torrie stuck her tongue out at her friend playfully.

"**Yeah so John said he was going to go to the swimming area and Randy said he was going to go to the bar down the road for a drink. So" **Torrie was then cut off by Stacy **"Yeah and that's when I came in an- -" **Then Torrie cut Stacy off.

"**Can I finish pleaseee?"** Torrie said as she urged Stacy to let her finish her side of the story.

"**Be my guest madam"** Stacy said sarcastically, she was dying to dish out the mystery of what happened to her the previous night so they could piece it together.

"**As I was saying, so of course I was ecstatic after hearing what their plans were and I wanted to tell you guys and of course Stacy since I knew where randy would be but I had to rush to my photo shoot so I didn't have time, and my phone was dead so I couldn't call once I left. So by the time I got back I rushed into the suite to tell Stace and both of us rushed to get ready afterwards we split up I headed to the pool area and Stacy headed to the bar that Randy was going to be at." **Finished torrie

"**SO what happened with you and the Dr. of Thuganomics?"** Christy answered with a mixture of anticipation and excitement.

"**Well after seeing you I walked into the indoor swimming room and I saw john in the water by himself just kind of hanging around a bit I guess? Yeah well I got in and we said hi to each other and started talking and we agreed to be each others valentines." **Torrie then paused for she knew what was coming.

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" **the other three diva's said in unison. Torrie chuckled at the timing and then continued.

"**Yeah so we became valentines and talked about a lot of stuff and we went into the Jacuzzi and started kissing and yah know a little touchy feely things started getting really sensual when this guy walked in with his son. Wow they were really big jerks!"**

"**Why your that mad for them interupting you and John's make-out session?"** Stacy asked wondering what caused her friend to hold such animosity towards a little boy and his father.

"**Okay these people were so rude and humiliating that I could feel my pride and self-esteem depleting by the second." **Torrie informed them she paused and then continued on;** "John and I decided to leave so when john had been holding my hand and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I ended up bumping into the little boys father. And I apologized profusely but when I looked up I had realized that when he accepted my apology and said it was okay that he was talking to my BOOBS!"** Torrie said with a mortified expression on her face.

"**NOOOOO" **the other Diva's gasped and said shocked.

"**YES! OH YES HE DID. But john was so heroic he shielded me from the man's gaze and held me to him and he told the guy he was really disrespectful and he shoved him out of the way using his broad strength and we walked away"** Torrie said dreamily with her hands clasped together in pure Joy as she recollected how her SAVIOR SAVED HER, she's yearned for a savior for most of her life.

"**So wait, that makes you hate a little boy?"** Lita asked her she couldn't understand where the little boy was involved in this.

"**Oh yea that little rodent was just like his father a typical little rascal. When John and I were halfway at the boy we heard the boy say to his father "WOW DAD DID YOU SEE THOSE KNOCKERS?"** Torrie mocked the young boys voice.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"** Stacy sat up in her seat with a look of pure disgust on her face. Stacy was the naïve one out of the group she believed everyone in the world was nice and kind so when instances like these crossed her path throughout her life she was shocked and a little hurt.

"**WOW TOR WHAT AN ASSHOLE THAT KIDD WAS, I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree, he was just like his father!" **Lita said with anger in her voice, she was the feisty one out of the group.

"**AWW TOR that must have embarrassed you in front of John really badly." **Christy said her voice full of empathy and compassion. She was the sympathetic kind one out of the group. However Torrie was different she was great at giving her friends pep talks and boosting their confidence but her self-esteem was in a danger zone.

_(John and Randy's table)_

Both John and Randy had finished eating they cleaned up their mess and began walking towards the elevator when Randy noticed the four divas at a table in the corner.

"**Aye John look man, why don't you go over there and say hi to Tor?"** Randy suggested to John.

"**Good idea but you have to promise you will talk to Stacy."** John replied to Randy.

"**Eh sure man I guess but everyone is around!" **Randy said to john kind of whiny.

"**Quit being a punk man c'mon"** John said as he and Randy headed over to the Diva's table.

_(Meanwhile at the Diva's table)_

"**Yeah the evil little kid really embarrassed me I was completely mortified. But john noticed it, it's shocking but he noticed it and he told me I was beautiful and he really made me feel better."** Torrie said brightening up a bit again. So he asked me out to lunch and I agreed so here we are today.

"**And guys you might be shocked or mad but I told him, I told him I liked him I told him I spilled the beans, but I didn't tell him I knew he was going to be at the pool or anything I just told him I had a crush on him."** Confessed Torrie.

"**What did he do!"** Christy said shooting up in her chair.

"**Nothing he didn't do anything he started stammering and stuttering. So I told him he didn't have to say anything. But I don't think I scared him off because he and I are still on for our lunch date and he said he was going to take me some place special."** Torrie informed her friends excitedly.

"**Oh wow Tor that's excellent!" **Stacy said as she grinned her friend was finally getting some where with the Dr. of Thuganomics.

"**Well speak of the devil,"** Lita said as John Cena and Randy Orton walked up to the table the four divas were sitting at.

"**Hey Tor"** John said as Torrie stood up to greet John with a hug and he pecked her on the cheek.

"**Hey John how are you?"** Torrie said in a giddy tone

"**I'm good, so we are still on for lunch right?" **John asked Torrie hopefully.

"**Yeah we are still on we are DEFINITELY STILL ON" **Torrie said in an extremely assuring voice. Silence filled the inhabitants of the table and it's visitors. The aura of the place became slightly tense. John elbowed Randy. Randy grimaced and then put on a huge kilowatt smile for Stacy.

"**Uhh hi Stacy"** Randy said to Stacy nervously.

"**Hey Randy"** Stacy answered him back shocked that he spoke to her.

"**Well we are going to go to the gym for a little while, I see you ladies later bye" **John said as he pulled Torrie into another small hug. She took her seat and smiled at John as he and Randy walked away. Randy then turned around and took one last glance at Stacy he then mouthed bye. Seeing this Stacy smiled shyly and after he turned back around she was confused. She had to have been on his mind for him to turn around and say bye after they had already left.

"**Well I guess that sums up my story with Dave and that definitely clears up Torrie's issue with John so what about you Stacy?"**

"**Well actually Christy, before Stacy tells her story I have a confession to make guys, I've been fussing at you guys for being sneaks which is conniving but within good reason, but yeah last night I said I went to dinner by myself and I arrived at the restaurant by myself but I didn't leave by myself. Kane walked up behind me in the line for seating and we started talking and we kind of clicked and had dinner together and he asked me out for lunch today and we really got to know each other and he's a really great guy and I had a crush on him before but I think I'm falling for him. He writes poetry I love poetry, he's so sweet people just never bother to get to know him yah know? And he said he has a surprise for me at lunch today and I'm dying to see what it is."** Lita said desperately as she hoped her newly bloomed love would prosper. The other three diva's looked on it awe their friend was really in love.

"**Well that's good Li now you can finally get over that asshole from hell edge."** Torrie said to Lita. Lita immediately looked away and grimaced she felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

"**Are you still not going to talk to Matt? He really misses you I see the way he still looks at you Li, he still has that fire for you even if he denied it. Don't give up on him,"** Christy said sympathizing for Matt Hardy.

"**Sorry Li but I beg to differ. Don't back track Li move on they're assholes."** Stacy said, she was so naïve but when she was betrayed she was unforgiving.

"**Well I have Kane to focus on now and trying to get him and I together and make sure we work out I really like him. Yeah so anyways Stacy time for your story!"** Lita said quickly averting the subject. The other girls noticed this but didn't bother pressing the issue any further.

"**Okay well if you insist"** Stacy said sarcastically she had been dying to spill out the events of last night. Well, I went to the Lone star after Tor told me Randy would be there and I took a seat at the bar, and I saw Randy sitting in the corner drinking a beer at a booth. But he wasn't alone _Candice Michelle_ was there." Stacy said Candice's name with so much animosity you'd think Candice was a murderer.

"**WHAT!"** The other three diva's said in unison they were in pure shock, Candice and randy!

"**I was watching them for a bit I wasn't gawking or anything but I saw Candice ask Randy to be her valentine! And she was really forward rubbing on his hands and things like that so i'm positive he said yes! Then to make things worse, Scott Steiner walked up to me hitting on me."** Stacy paused because a bunch of _'ewws' 'yucks' and 'gross'_ came from the diva's mouths.

"**Yeah so he was trying to talk to me so he offered to buy me a few drinks and of course I took them and then I was really upset because I saw Candice ask randy to be her valentine I mean I couldn't really see everything but I saw her say valentine, I was so upset you guys."** Once again Stacy paused as aww's filled the table.

"**Okay so I started drinking a little bit, and I got nauseous because my nerves turned into a wreck from seeing Randy and Candice and everything. So I went to the bathroom and just took a few breaths and tried to calm down. So I walk out and I see CANDICE LEADING RANDY OUT OF THE BAR BY THE HAND!"** Stacy cried out she then took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure.

"**OH NO STACE!" **Christy said empathetically as she took Stacy's hand in hers.

"**Wait a minute!.. Now that I'm thinking about things clearly, Randy told me he didn't HAVE ONE!" **Stacy said as she slammed her fist onto the table furious.

"**Didn't have what?"** Torrie asked her friend

"**A valentine, he told me yesterday on the elevator!"** Stacy said her face showing that she was thinking heavily.

"**It was probably a spur of the moment thing then, like Candice asked him and he didn't have one I mean you saw her ask him right?" **Christy asked Stacy.

"**Yeah I did, this really sucks"** Stacy said and began to whine.

"**Go on Stace what happened after you saw them leave?" **Lita said to Stacy urging her to continue.

"**Okay well that made me so angry I wanted to cry but I held it together. Well actually I didn't I drowned my sorrows by drinking more liquor than I could handle. Yeah so Scott finally left me alone and I just sat there by myself. After that it's a blackout the only thing I remember is waking up in my car the next day."** Explained Stacy.

"**That's awful Stace"** Christy said to one of her best friends.

"**Wait there's still more girls. When I woke up I was nauseous of course but there was a lot of weird things going on. Like when I woke up everything in my car was different. And when I say everything I mean everything. For starters all the stuff that I keep in my purse was all over the floor. The seat in my car was even re-adjusted. And finally my keys were in my car door!"** Stacy said desperately still trying to piece together the events of the previous night.

"**Wow that is weird. You don't remember anything after Candice and Randy leaving?"** Lita asked Stacy now trying to solve the mystery.

"**No the last thing I remember was Scott leaving and me drinking a little bit more, after that i'm totally blank."** Stacy explained to her friends hopelessly.

"**I told Stace that today she needs to go back to the bar and ask the bartender what happened."** Torrie told the other Diva's.

"**Yeah that's a good idea Stace why don't you do that?"** Christy asked her friend.

"**Yeah he'd have to know better than anyone."** Lita said to Stacy informatively.


	17. The breakfast club prt 3

_(Nearby)_

Scott Steiner was at a nearby table unnoticed. He was eating a plate of pancakes. Since last night the smug look on his face had not resided once, Until just then. As soon as Scott heard the Diva's suggesting that Stacy ask the bartender what happened to her the previous night Scott's headshot up. Scott slowly got up in an effort to not draw attention to himself. He threw away his garbage and headed out of the hotel to his car.

_  
(Meanwhile back at the diva's table)_

"**Yeah guys I want to go ask the bartender, the only problem is I don't want to go by myself, and I'm embarrassed that I actually have to go ask a stranger what happened because I was too drunk to remember. HELLO A WOUND OF PRIDE HERE!"** Stacy said to her friends.

"**Trust me Stacy I'm positive he's seen worse things, it's not like you stripped or poled dance hahahaha,"** Torrie said with a chuckle. Stacy shot her a look; so gruesome if looks could kill she'd be dead.

"**THAT'S JUST IT TOR I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID I COULD'VE DONE THAT ANYTHING COULD BE A POSSIBILITY C'mon you guys aren't making me feel any better."** Stacy said feeling helpless.

"**I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to poke fun at you."** Torrie apologized as she pulled her friend into a hug Stacy had no protest. Stacy, Lita, Christy, and Torrie were practically family.

"**The only way you will know the truth is to go ask him Stace"** encouraged Christy.

"**Yeah and we want to go but we kind of have plans?"** Lita said as more of a question than a statement feeling extremely guilty.

"**We will cancel if you want us to Stace" **Torrie suggested to her best friend.

"**Don't you dare you guys better not you have the opportunity of a life time here go for it!"** Stacy said demandingly.

"**Okay well you better tell us what happens when you do. We are gonna meet up for Raw tonight anyway."** Christy said Stacy.

"**Don't worry I will you guys I promise" Stacy** said raising her right hand.

_(Meanwhile elsewhere)_

Scott Steiner pulled up to the Lone Star. He burst into the doors and immediately headed towards the bar. The same man from last night was standing there drying glasses.

"**Sorry man we're closed"** The bartender informed Scott.

"**I'm not here to drink, Look here's some money"** Scott handed the bartender three hundred dollars.

"**What's this for man?"** The bartender _first _took the money then questioned.

"**It's for you to forget everything that happened last night at this bar."** Scott told the man.

"**Look man I don't want any trouble"** The bartender said shakily. Scott grabbed the man by the neck of his shirt and ripped him from across the counter.

"**I SAID KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU ASSHOLE OR YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" **Scott ordered the man as he flung the little man around by his shirt.

"**Okay man okay!"** The man said pleading as he tried to get out of Scott's grip. Scott reluctantly let the poor man go.

"**Have a nice day hahahaha,"** Scott said with an evil laugh as he headed back to the hotel.

The man tried to regain his composure as he tried to fix his shirt.

_(Back at the hotel at Kane and Dave's table)_

Kane and Dave had been talking about everything from Christy and Lita all the way to their favorite moves in the ring. They were really bonding. Dave never really talked to Kane before but now that he was conversing with him he noticed he was really cool guy to hang out with. The two giants had finished eating.

"**Yeah well I'm going to go work out for a little while man so I will catch you later" **Batista said as he stood up

"**Alright man see you at Raw"** Kane replied.

Dave stood and he did a little handshake with Kane as he and began to leave.

"**Well wait a sec man why don't you come with me?" **Dave said as he walked back to the table. He knew all Kane would do was sit by himself. He felt kind of bad.

"**Oh sure man that's cool"** Kane said with a smile he was ecstatic that someone actually invited him somewhere.

"**Yeah I can't wait for Raw"** Dave said to Kane as they walked to the elevators and headed to the gym.

"**Yeah me neither man" **Kane replied back.

_(In the gym)_

Randy had just got done bench pressing. He walked over to the treadmill and began running. John was still lifting weights.

"**I didn't choke man, and I even turned around after you and I walked away and mouthed bye. And she smiled at me!" **Randy said happily

"**See man I told you the more you talk to her the easier it will get!"** John said to his friend happy that he didn't freeze up near Stacy this time.

"**Now all I have to do is tell Torrie how I feel,"** John said to Randy.

"**Yeah man but how?" **Randy asked John.

"**I dunno maybe I should make a small rap for her."** John told Randy

"**Yeah that would work I think she likes hip hop."** Randy said

"**She does?"** John asked hopefully.

"**Well yeah she had on a lot of ecko red so I guess she does right?"** Randy then asked John referring to her outfit.

"**Yeah if she is wearing ecko red she probably does. I was too busy looking at her beautiful face to notice what she was wearing,"** John said as a smile came to his face as he continued to lift. The doors to the gym opened up and in walked Kane and Batista.

"**Whassup man?" **John said to Batista and gave him a nod.

"**Hey man. I'm just trying to work out before Raw tonight."** Dave replied back.

"**Heyyyy it's the ladykiller"** Batista said referring to randy with a smile. Even though the old storyline said Randy and Batista hated each other they were still friends off the stage.

"**Heyyyy it's the animal"** Randy said back at Batista with a chuckle.

"**Hey Kane"** Randy said noticing Kane getting ready to lift weights.

"**Hi Randy" **Kane said back he was feeling really good lately people were starting to notice him. He was used to people like Paul (HHH) or Snitzky giving him an attitude so he just stayed to himself to keep from getting in fights. Kane hated being picked on but he could NOT AND WOULD NOT tolerate being disrespected.

"**Hey John"** Kane said feeling more confident to speak to the other wrestlers.

"**Hey man"** John said back with a nod.

"**So have you taken on anymore female challenges lately?"** Batista asked Randy.

"**Kind of but I'm loosing"** Randy said glumly still running.

**"Randy Orton loosing! So who has beaten the infamous and the great Ladykiller"** Batista asked Randy, Randy was indeed a lady killer so who wasn't he able to get.

"**Stacy Keibler!" **John said as he continued to lift. Randy shot him a glare, he didn't keep secrets but now it seemed like he couldn't get Stacy. But that's what the strange part was he didn't just want to get her he wanted to keep her.

"**Ohhhh boyyyyy"** Batista said to Randy rolling his eyes, Randy always had a crush on Stacy but he couldn't believe he still wasn't over it. Only John knew how big Randy's crush was. Batista just thought Randy thought she was good looking.

"**Yeah you can't talk John you're the one that choked when Torrie told you she liked you last night"** Randy had spilled the beans he was being spiteful and playful at the same time.

"**Wait you like Torrie?"** Kane interjected with a grin.

"**NO! Well yeah I don't know KIND OF!"** John stammered trying to decide his answer

"**Well is it a _yes_ or _no_ man?"** Batista asked laughing.

"**YES!"** John said knowing his secret was out.

"**It's nothing wrong with that man."** Batista assured John. **"I like Christy too, it's nothing wrong with LIKING a girl. Just because you don't want to lay her and leave her it doesn't mean it's forbidden to actually like a girl."** Batista told them. He was the most honorable guy when it came to women he wasn't sensitive he was considerate.

"**Yeah this is true. I didn't think about sex when I was with Lita last night"** Kane admitted, he knew it was safe to tell them about he and Litabecause all of their crushes had been revealed.

"**YOU WERE WITH LITA!"** Randy said shocked he then stopped running and fell off the treadmill flying into the mirrored wall behind him. All the guys burst out laughing Randy got up off the floor his face beat red.

"**Nice man real nice, just remember don't ever come to the gym with Stacy."** John said still laughing.

"**It's not that funny guys,"** Randy said to the headliner wrestlers in the gym as he untwisted his clothes.

"**Yeah it really was"** Batista said as his laughing resided.

"**Yeah I was with Lita last night, we were both alone at the hotel restaurant so we set together for dinner and got to know each other so now we are going to lunch today." **Kane informed the others.

"**Wow that's crazy man I'm going to lunch with Torrie today"** John said amazed that Kane was going to take Lita to lunch also. Kane was so quiet you would never know he would have the guts to go out with a girl.

"**Yeah I'm going with Christy to lunch too."** Dave informed the group.

"**Well isn't this just peachy keen! Everyone has a lunch date except good old randy!"** Randy said sarcastically. He was feeling like a loser.

"**Don't worry man at Raw tonight you will have your chance."** John assured him

"**How? I can't talk to her when she is around her friends they make me nervous. I told you that fifty ga zillion times already!"** Randy said desperately.

"**I mean I'm talking to Torrie, Batista is talking to Christy, and Lita is talking to Kane, so we can just split the girls up tonight and give you some time with Stacy." **John suggested

"**Yeah that's a good plan man,"** Kane said to Randy

"**Yeah then we can all get them away from Stacy and you can talk to her without any pressure."** Finished batista.

"**Okay that's the plan" **Randy said he walked over to the bell bar and changed the weights.

Batista looked at his watch it was one thirty.

"**Wow it's getting late I have a date with Christy at 2:30 so I better get going"** Batista said.

"**I have a date at the same time with Lita I better head out too."** Kane agreed and got up to leave.

"**Well my date with Torrie is at three so I can afford to stick around for a little while."** John said to Batista and Kane

"**Alright see you guys later tonight man. And don't forget the plan with Randy and Stacy"** Kane said to John, Randy and Batista.

"**Alright man. But wait we can't call it that. We can't just call it the plan."** Batista said to Kane.

"**Call it PSU"** John said after thinking about it for a second.

"**Why PSU?"** Randy asked John.

"**_PSU_ means _PLAN SPLIT UP_"** John informed them.

"**Oh okay that's cool"** Batista said with a shrug and walked out. Kane waved and left.

"**Yeah so now no excuses randy today you have to go for it!"** John ordered Randy.

"**Don't worry man I will."** Randy reassured his best friend.


	18. Lets switch it up!

_Okay yes another two chappies. I hope you like them. The next few chapters are gonna be sizziling. (SEXY SEXY SEXY!) okay yes the poetry is coming up also. When you review (PLEASE R&R) tell me how you think I'm doing. I'm always up for suggestions. And I'm very happy illegal secret was updated with a sequel YESSSS…… okay ENJOY!_

_(Back at the diva's table)_

"**Wow guys do you realize we've been sitting here this entire time and never ate!"** Christy said once again realizing she still hadn't eaten.

"**Oh yeah guys that's insane. Now the food is cold and they are going to throw it out."** Torrie said with a sad face.

"**Well let's go eat now!"** Christy said. Lita stopped her and looked at her watch.

"**Unless you want to be late for your date with Dave you don't really have time to eat its one thirty."** Lita said to her friend

"**AWWW MANNN I'M GONNA DIE OF HUNGER!"** Christy whined as she plopped back into her chair.

"**Oh its alright after you get ready you and Batista are going to eat anyway so it doesn't matter" **Torrie explained to her friend.

"**Yeah true. Alright I guess I'm going to go get ready,"** Christy said getting up to leave.

"**Yeah me to my out fit is awful looking" **Lita said to her friends.

"**You have a date too Tor, aren't you gonna go get ready?"** Christy asked.

"**No mine is at three I have some time."** Torrie said.

"**Oh alright well we should carpool for raw tonight we can take my rental I have a navigator!"** Lita said happily.

"**GOOD IDEA"** Stacy said; she really didn't feel like driving anyway.

"**Okay then we are all set see you girls later**" Christy said hugging Torrie and Stacy.

"**Bye gurlies"** Lita said hugging them also

"**See ya later" **Stacy said

"**Good luck!"** Lita shouted they turned around and smiled.

"**I'm still nervous Tor, about asking the bartender." **Stacy said to her friend.

"**It's okay don't worry just be professional, pretend you are in the ring and it's one big storyline."** Advised Torrie.

"**Well when you put it that way nothing can really go wrong,"** Stacy replied liking her friend's suggestion.

"**That's good, don't forget to listen to everything he says and his expressions and if he looks to the left he's a liar!" **Torrie said and pointed her finger as though she was accusing someone of something.

"**You watch to much TV tor!"** Stacy said with a laugh.

"**Yeah that's because I never get out much. But now I get to go out with JOHN!"** Torrie said happily.

"**OMG TOR, I'm so happy for you, hopefully he will tell you how he feels today." **Stacy said in return to her friend.

"**Yeah I know, but he did say he was going to take me some where special."** Torrie said in a hopeful tone.

"**Yeah that is always a good sign Tor."** Stacy replied.

_(Back at the gym the time was one fifty five)_

John looked at his watch and put down the weights

"**Alright man I think I am going to head up and start getting ready. You comin?"** John told and then asked his friend.

"**Nahh i'm gonna stay down here it's not like I really have anything else to do."** Randy replied with a shrug.

"**Iight man be easy I'll call you when I get back."** John told him they did their handshake.

"**Good luck man. See ya later"** Randy said to John as he left.

_(Back at the table where Torrie and Stacy were sitting)_

"**Wow I need to go Stace it's getting late I have to get ready…" **Torrie said with a guilty look. She truly did feel awful for leaving Stacy alone.

"**Are you sure your going to be alright?"** Torrie asked her Stacy.

"**YES! I will be perfectly alright!"** Stacy assured her friend.

"**Alright well I'll see you later bye sweetie luv you"** Torrie said as she got up and gave Stacy a hug.

"**Okay bye. And good luck with you doctors appointment."** Stacy said with a wink and a chuckle as Torrie walked away. Stacy just continued sitting there. She was hungry and still hadn't eaten nor was she ready to go speak to the bartender. She heard a small commotion across the room and noticed that the breakfast trays were being replaced with lunch food such as sandwiches and soup etc.

_(Meanwhile)_

John was walking to the elevator. He really felt kind of bad leaving randy in the gym by himself; but he Kane Randy and Batista figured out a plan to get Randy to talk to Stacy and it was definitely going to work. All of these thoughts running through john's mind caused him to press the wrong button on the elevator. When the doors opened up in walked Torrie Wilson. Behind her John noticed Stacy sitting alone at the same table she torrie and the other Diva's were residing at earlier; and it looked like she'd be sitting there for a while.

"**Wow what a coincidence! looks like you've worked up a sweat" **Torrie said with a laugh as she pressed her floor button.

"**Yeah yah knoe just keeping the guns in shape."** John replied with a grin as he flexed his arm muscles jokingly.

"**That's good. Hopefully I won't take too long getting ready."** Torrie said to john.

"**I'd wait for you forever." **John replied back to Torrie. The sincerity in his eyes caught her off guard. Silence filled the elevator.

"**Aww thanks John your really sweet."** Torrie said to john as she touched the side of his face. The doors to Torrie's floor opened up.

"**See ya in a bit."** Torrie replied to John as she got off the elevator.

"**Bye"** John said in a daze.

_(Christy and Lita's Room)_

"**Omg Li what should I wear!"** Christy shouted as she frantically searched through her suitcase for what she called an appropriate outfit.

"**I dunno I dunno! You tell me!"**Lita shouted back in return as she too ripped through her suitcase like a tornado.

"**OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAITED SO LONG TO GET AN OUTFIT READY!" **Christy cried out regretting the fact that she didn't plan this ahead of time.

"**HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!"** Lita said as she stopped looking through her suitcase.

"**WHAT IS IT!"** Christy said as she sprung up off the floor and away from her suitcase.

"**Well you and I are both self-concious and we never think anything looks good on us, so why don't we switch suitcases and pick eachothers outfits out?"** Lita suggested.

"**Omg Amy your BRILLIANT!"** Christy cried out as she ran over and gave her bestfriend a quick hug.

"**Okay good. Alright lets switch it up!"** Lita said in return as she ran over to Christy's suitcase and began sorting. Christy then followed suit and she began sorting through Lita's suitcase. Lita was the first one to find an outfit. Literally moments later Christy finished.

"**So what do you think?"** Christy asked Lita nervously as she held up the outfit she decided for Lita to wear. Lita was shocked it was dressy! It was pretty though it was a silky baby pink halter top that had quarter length sleeves with frills where the sleeves ended. As for the bottom half, Christy picked out a black mini skirt. Lita had plenty of dressy clothes she just never wore them. Lita's face scrunched up like a child who didn't want to eat their spinach.

Taking notice of her facial expression Christy said **"Aww come on Li dress up a bit please for Chrissy Whissy?" **Christy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"**Well you that's not fair, I picked out the type of clothes you usually wear and you'd want me to go out of my ordinary line" **Lita whined. But her whining was no match for Christy's face, which was contorted into a really sad pout.

"**ALL RIGHT ALREADY… But only under one condition."** Offered Lita.

"**ANYTHING ANYTHING!" **Christy said with a grin like a child asking for icecream.

"**Tonight at Raw you have to wear something that I pick out for you.!" **Lita explained.

"**Ohh fine Jeez now just put it on. Wait what did you pick out for me?"** Christy questioned.

"**This"** Lita simply said she held up a peach V-neck tight fitting knee length dress.

"**GOOD CHOICE!"** Christy complimented Lita as they switched the dresses.

_(Meanwhile)_

As soon as Torrie exited the elevator, John whipped out his cell phone and began to dial.

"**Hello?"** Randy said into the phone.

"**Yeah yo man STACY IS THE SAME PLACE SHE WAS EARLIER BUT THIS TIME SHE IS ALONE!"** John shouted frantically into the phone.

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS!" **Randy said shocked as he accidently dropped the weight onto the floor; he could be extremely clumsy at times. **"AHHH"** he cried out in pain grabbed his foot and hopped on the other

"**Are you okay man?" **John said wondering what Randy was doing.

"**I'm fine mannn"** Randy replied with gritted teeth as he tried to suck in the pain. **" But there's a problem man. I can't go see her now man I'm really sweaty.!"** Randy complained

"**Aww come on man quit being a punk, As they always say there's no time like the present."** John replied as the elevator doors open and he began to walk to his room.

"**Alright man I guess I will head down there." **Randy replied.

"**Okay good luck man" **John said

"**Thanks, I'll need it!"** Randy said

"**Your welcome, Be easy man" **John said to Randy.

"**Bye"** Randy said and hung up.


	19. Let the date begin

_(In the hotel gym)_

Randy put his cell phone in his pocket and turned around to face the mirrored wall of the gym. He looked himself over, he wasn't sweaty at all his face had a little tinge of red from his workout. He drank the rest of his water and threw the empty bottle into the garbage. He walked out of the gym and towards the elevator.

_(Meanwhile)_

Torrie ripped through her suitcase like a whirlwind. She finally pulled out something sexy but not too sexy. However her outfit did compliment her voluptuous body. The outfit was a red silky top that had a very thin low cut v-neck, which dipped down to her naval thus which exposing a long thin strip of the middle of her torso; With a matching red silky floor length skirt with a long slit up the side. She then pulled out red heels that strapped up to her ankles. She got dressed then curled her hair into spirals then put it half up and half down with a simple red hairclip. She then began doing her make-up. **"I'm gonna knock him right off of his feet today! He did say this was special ".** Torrie said to herself.

_(Meanwhile)_

Stacy stared at the lunch food longingly. She decided to stop being lazy and get some food for herself for she knew she would not being going out to lunch like the rest of her friends unless she decided to go out by herself alone; and do to last nights events she never wanted to be alone again. She got up and walked towards the buffet table. Out of the unique sandwich display Stacy picked up a Turkey w/cheese and bacon sandwich. She then took a bag of chips and a fruit punch Snapple then headed back to the table in which she had just been sitting. She unwrapped her sandwich eagerly and dove into her food as though it was a pile of money. Stacy Keibler was STARVING!

_(In the elevator)_

The doors opened up and Randy walked out with his hands clenched into nervous fists by now Randy's face was no longer red from his workoutl; but to him e still felt musty and ugly. He stopped mentally criticizing his appearance when he saw the back of Stacy's head **'and oh what a beautiful head it is'** he thought to himself as he continued walking towards Stacy. He thought he should make himself look less obvious. He strode over to the buffet table and got a bottle of water. He turned around slowly and acted as though he didn't know where to sit. Stacy saw Randy and began to choke on a chip while she was nearly gagging to death she thought to herself

"**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HE'S HERE AND I HAVE CRUMBS ON MY FACE AND I PROBABLLY HAVE FOOD IN MY TEETH AND I PROBALLY HAVE sandwich BREATHE AND I PROBABLLY HAVE UHH UHH WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE! OH NO MAYBE I SHOULDN'T TRY TO STOP CHOKING MAYBE I SHOULD JUST DIE HERE AND NOW! No I can't do that because then Randy's last memory of me will be me choking on a Lay's chip with crumbs on my face and sandwich breathe." ** Randy saw Stacy choking to death he rushed over to her and thought about giving her the hymelic maneuver but he realized didn't know how. He began patting her on the back (not a back rub but trying to get her to hack up whatever was in her throat).

"**HU HU HU HU URGGHHH!"** Stacy began choking up the item that was lodged into her throat finally it came up. Oh yes now she most certainly had chip breathe. She was mortified she wanted to go crawl under a rock until the end of eternity and stay there even after! **'Omg this can't be happening why me lord oh why me!'** Stacy said in her head.

"**ARE YOU OKAY!"** Randy said worriedly he could've sworn that Stacy's face had begun to turn blue.

Stacy gave Randy a meek smile

"**Uhhh yes uhh thank you for the concern"** Stacy's soft-spoken voice made his heart melt.

"**Oh okay you had me a little worried there"** Randy said as he took a seat across from Stacy.

"**Oh sorry hehe"** Stacy replied with a forced laugh.

"**Yeah I came here to get a bottle of water I was just at the gym"** Randy informed Stacy 'so now we're pretty even I'm really sweaty and I stink and I saved her from death by a chip' Randy said to himself.

"**Don't they have water at the gym?… Well what I meant was, I don't know what I meant." **Stacy stammered she wondered if she had came off a bit cold. **"Oh, so what are your plans for today?" **Stacy asked Randy curiously as she re-directed the subject.

"**I actually I don't have any plans I'm free. What about you?" **Randy said and then asked Stacy. Once hearing this Stacy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree the light in her eyes dimmed then faded. She knew that after tonight the WWE would be leaving tomorrow so she knew today was her only chance to speak to the bartender.

"**Well I have to go talk to someone."** Stacy said shortly and looked away towards the napkin dispenser on the table.

"**Talk to who? Wait you have family down here?" **Randy questioned Stacy curiously.

"**No not really I just have uhh well it's a long story."** Stacy said trying to duck and dodge Randy's questions. Her palms began to sweat she felt like she was in an interrogation room.

"**Well as I said I'm free today I have time. Tell me about it."** Randy said with his infamous smile. **'ohhh that wonderful smile'** Stacy thought to herself.

"**Well it's really embarrassing, I'm kind of ashamed I feel really bad about it I just don't know how to explain it, it's kind of out of the ordinary." **Stacy said with a sad guilty look on her face. She felt as though if she told Randy he would look at her in a totally different light. Well she didn't know how he viewed her but however he viewed her now would be worse once she told him what happened to her.

"**Try me Stace"** Randy said with a comforting smile. **'Stace, he called me Stace. Oh well here goes nothing" **Stacy thought to herself.

_(Meanwhile)_

Christy looked herself over in her mirror, as did lita.

"**Awww we look cute!"** Christy said to Lita as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She had put on the v-neck dress Lita had picked out for her. Her hair was half up and half down; as for the top half, a few strands of her hair were braided while the rest of the top half was loose; then both the braids and the loose hair were twisted into a ponytail. Lita's hair was simply straightened with small curls on the end. Christy looked at the time and it was already 2:25 pm.

"**Okay okay okay are you ready I'm not ready are you ready I'm not ready."** Lita said shakily as she began to panic. Her heart was pounding she couldn't figure out what it was that Kane had to tell her.

"**I'm ready and your ready your just nervous suck it up girl c'mon you've caught your man now you just have to reel him in haha"** Christy said to Lita with a chuckle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"**Ahhh omg omg omg, okay here we go Li!"** Christy said excitedly as she walked up to the door and it opened up to Batista.

"**Hey Dave how are you?" **Christy greeted Dave with a hug and a peck on the cheeks.

"**I'm good and I'm also ready to head out shall we?"** Dave said smoothly with a smile.

"**Sure just let me grab my purse."** Christy said as she went back inside the hotel suite, while doing this Dave noticed Lita in the living room part of the suite looking in the mirror.

"**Hey Li whatsup?" **Dave asked her with a friendly smile.

"**Nothing waiting for my date with- -"** Lita was cut off.

"**Kane… yeah I know he told me"** Dave finished.

"**huh? Your friends with Kane?"** Lita asked him curiously.

"**Yeah he's really cool" **Dave answered as Christy popped back into the doorway.

"**Okay I'm ready sorry I took so long I couldn't find my room key."** Christy informed Dave.

"**It's okay. You ready Christy?"** Dave said and then asked Christy.

"**Alright Li I'll meet you back here later since we're car pooling with the girls for Raw, love you see you later"** Christy said as both the diva's hugged.

"**By Amy nice talking to you,"** Dave said to Lita.

"**You too. Bye guys have fun."** Lita said as the pair left. She continued looking in the mirror when another knock came to the door

"**EEK"** Lita shrieked as sweat immediately appeared on the palms of her hands.

"**Okay oh gosh."** Lita said to herself nervously as she picked up her purse and answered the door to Kane.

"**Hey there gorgeous"** Kane said with a laugh **'whoa where did that come from?'** he asked himself. Lita immediately turned crimson.

"**You're not looking too bad there yourself." **Lita answered back flirtasously.

"**I'm all ready"** Lita said as she stepped outside of the room and closed the door behind her.

"**Lets go madam" **Kane said jokingly and held his elbow out to her. They linked arms and began walking to the elevators.

_(Meanwhile)_

"**Wow Christy you look amazing."** Dave complimented Christy while looking at her outfit.

"**Thanks I always try my best."** Christy said back to Dave.

"**Well your succeeding."** Dave assured her.

"**Awww, Dave you really are sweet. Your TV persona as the animal is not fitting at all. It's actually very misleading."** Christy said with a smile.

"**Tell me about it, I feel like _shrek_ when I'm on TV"** Dave said with a chuckle as the two stepped on the elevator.

Christy giggled at his comment **"So where are we going?"** Christy asked Dave with a grin. She had the bubbliest personality, which was making Dave fall for her. **'I am definitely falling for her'** Dave said to himself.

"**Well I was thinking maybe a hibachi grill?"** Dave said to her with a smile. Christy began to bounce up and down.

"**Oh wow Dave I love those places they have the grill at the table and the fire zooms up in the air and ohhh goshhh the shrimp cooked on grills like that are to dieee for where ever you go omg that's amazing yes!"** Christy said excitedly**. "Oh Dave your so much fun!"** Christy said as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"**I guess that counts as points. Yeah I love those places too."** Dave agreed.

"**Oh yeah this counts for serious points!"** Christy said with a huge nod and a smile. The doors opened up and the two began to walk through the lobby to the valet service as they held hands.

_(Meanwhile)_

Stacy was about to begin to telling her story. When she saw Dave and Christy walking out of the hotel. She looked on longingly, if only she and Randy could do that, walk out of the hotel to lunch holding hands. But then again Randy was right next to her so there was no time like the present. Randy looked on at his friend Dave as he held Christy's hand as they left the hotel to go to lunch. If only he and Stacy could share that experience the goal seemed so close yet so far, being that she was right there made it seem a lot more reachable. I mean he already saved her from death by a chip what more can a girl want.

"**Aww how cute is that?"** Stacy said to Randy as she noticed him watching the same sight.

"**That is that is…. Well…. that is extremely adorable."** Randy replied to Stacy.

_(Meanwhile)_

"**So where will my surprise take place?"** Lita asked Kane eagerly as they stepped onto the elevator.

"**Well over lunch"** Kane answered simply, he really wanted to blow her away with his poem.

"**Okay where will _lunch_ take place?" **Lita asked Kane in an '_are we there yet?'_ sort of childish tone. Kane chuckled at her eagerness.

"**Well I was thinking seafood, maybe red lobster?"** Kane said nervously.

Lita's face suddenly turned serious. **"Kane I'm allergic to seafood,"** Lita informed him. Kane's face went pale he opened his mouth to apoligize. **"JUSSSSTTTTT JOOOOOKKKKKIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"** Lita said as she burst out into fits of laughter.

"**HA HA HA… thanks nice one Amy"** Kane said feeling _'punk'd'_.

"**Your welcome…. Yeah I love seafood!" **Lita said as her laughter resided.

"**That's good let the date begin."** Kane said to Lita as the doors opened up and they walked out of the hotel.


	20. Giving support

_Sorry I took so long to update guys. School is in for me now so my updates will be coming in very slow. I have a lot written but I can never seem to finish editing in one day. Okay so now the relationships are starting to pull together so I can really get into things. It's taken me so long to get to this point but I'm finally here. Okay please R&R I really need the encouragement. I'm trying to make time to update the story as much as possible now that the summer is gone, so reviewing will give me that encouragement. Any comments or suggestions welcome!_

_ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT THE BARTENDER._

_(Meanwhile)_

"**Now that is really umm sweet?"** Stacy said to Randy as she watched Lita and Kane exit the hotel with linked elbows.

"**Yes I suppose."** Randy replied. They thought Lita and Kane looked cute together but Kane had a tough demeanor to women it was usually intimidating. To men it was shocking to see Kane so close to a female.

"**They look cute together. I want that."** Stacy said glumly before she could catch herself. She looked Randy dead in the eyes.

"**Yeah I want that too,"** Randy said knowingly. Silence filled the table. **"Soo uhh continue with your story please."** Randy urged. It took Stacy a few moments to find her way back out of Randy's mesmerizing eyes.

"**Well last night I went to the Lone star"** Stacy began and stopped when she heard Randy open his mouth to interject.

"**YOU DID! I went there too but I didn't see you there. My night was lousy, Candice Michelle wanted me to be her Valentine I turned her down I just wasn't really feeling her. Then she tried to get me to I guess leave with her but by the time we got to the parking lot I sent her away and I just came back here… wow my night sucked." **Randy informed Stacy. Stacy went through a roller coaster of emotions from confused to happy to sad and finally back to confused.

'**OMG wait he didn't go back to the hotel with Candice? Oh yes this is awesome yes he didn't do anything with that nasty skank! So I drank all of that for nothing I can't believe I wallowed in self-pity when my one wish was right in front of me unwavering.' **

Stacy thought all of this and responded with a simple **"Oh really?"** to randy.

"**Yeah it was awful, oh sorry continue."** Randy replied to Stacy.

_(Meanwhile)_

Torrie looked herself over once more in the mirror. She was literally on fire. She looked through her suitcase of purses and pulled out a red clutch. In it she put her cell phone room key, an extra lip-gloss and of course orbit gum, which was her favorite. As if perfect timing there was a knock on her door. She opened her hotel room suite door to an astonishingly sexy John Cena. He was definitely out of the ordinary. This made Torrie feel special that John actually put on something out of his usual character for her. John wore a dark blue suit he looked very sexy. **'Oh he looks so edible'** Torrie thought to herself. To top things off he had on black dress shoes. Together this couple was on the three sss's _SEXY, SEDUCTIVE, AND SMOLDERING! _

John did a cat call whistle when Torrie opened up the door he felt like taking her inside her room having his way with her and forgetting about lunch. But his heart got the better of him.

"**Wow Tor you look amazing"** John said in pure shock at Torrie's outfit.

"**Thanks and you look on your A-game today yourself Mr. Cena."** Torrie said in return as she admired her sexy crush and now date.

"**So you ready to go pretty girl?"** John said sweetly. Torrie thought she would immediately melt when he called her that.

"**I most certainly am!"** Torrie said as she closed the door to her room suite as the pair walked to the elevator. Once they were on the elevator the heat radiating from the two really began to take affect. The elevator was silent but the growing passion was so intense that a shrill scream seemed like it was going to erupt from the walls of the elevator due to the sexual tension that filled it. Torrie and John were looking into each other's eyes longingly. Torrie thought John's eyes looked like a dark violent ocean. What she didn't know was that his eyes had the tendency to change tints with his moods; she was also unaware of the fact that his eyes were dark because he wanted her. John leaned over to Torrie in doing this he sort of intimidated her; Torrie liked it. John leaned over to Torrie as she backed into the corner she felt like they were playing a kinky game of cat and mouse. Last night she was the forward one in this area, but now it was John's turn. After backing her up into the corner John lightly rested his hand on her shoulder and he touched her face with the other. They then kissed each other as the desire between them finally came forward and the kiss they were sharing became passion filled.

Torrie suddenly pulled away. **"No John we can't we can't do this"** Torrie said as she held john's face.

"**Why? Wait do what we were just kissing,"** John said he wanted her so bad he could feel himself, all of himself crying out for her, to her, to _be with_ her.

"**I need more of you I mean we can't do this here. John let's go back forget about lunch lets go back."** Torrie said anxiously as she began kissing on John's neck eagerly.

"**Go back where?"** John asked he couldn't think straight he thought he would die from… well to put it bluntly he would die from need of sex.

"**My hotel room, Stacy will be gone for a while we will have it all to ourselves."** Torrie urged him.

"**If this is what you really want then I have no objections."** John said to Torrie as he took her hands into his and looked into her eyes sincerely.

"**Yes this is what I want."** Torrie said to him as she pressed number twenty on the floor panel in the elevator. She was certain, But not for long. The certainty and passion that had rooted their decision was gone and the elevator had once again turned cold. Cold as ice from the nervousness that swept over both John and Torrie.

_(Meanwhile)_

"**Okay I was at the lone Star and I started drinking and drinking and then Steiner came along and started buying me some drinks and so I drank those and then well what happens when you drink you get drunk right?" **Stacy said sarcastically as she ran her hand through her hair as she continued on. Randy looked on he could see how frantic she was he wanted to hold her. **'Holding her was out of the question wasn't it? But why was she drinking, and why was she at a bar alone?'** Randy wondered to himself.

"**Yeah so I got really drunk and I woke up this morning in my car with my purse and everything in it shrewd across the floor, and the passenger seat adjusted way back and my keys outside my car door and I don't even remember leaving the bar."** Stacy began crying she felt like it was her zillionth time telling and retelling her story and she felt like nobody cared about her. Her friends had ditched her and she felt so alone and now she was telling her story to the one person she hoped would take her out someday who would now view her as some drunk slut who has nothing better to do then get so wasted she can't even remember walking to her car.

"**And I'm hurting Randy I'm hurting"** Stacy said in between tears her last sentence didn't come out very clear but randy understood it but he didn't know she meant physically hurting.

"**And I don't remember anything and the girls want me to go ask the bartender what had happened to me and if he knew anything, but I feel so ashamed going to ask a bartender what happened to me because I was too fucked up to remember plus I'm a female I'm just going to have no dignity left after today."** Stacy finished sobbing. Randy got up and moved his chair over to Stacy's he held her and took some napkins out of the tissue dispenser and wiped her tears and then her nose. Stacy settled down a bit.

"**You okay now?"** Randy asked worriedly. He assumed that her story would be less intense. He knew how scared she must be, being that she is a female who was drunk and half of the night before is totally blank for her.

"**Thanks Randy I'm sorry for throwing all of this on you I'm just going to go now."** Stacy said to him as she began to leave. **'Oh gosh he really thinks I'm a dumb ass now I shouldn't of told him. And as many times as I've told this story today why did I have to cry this time THIS TIME! I hate this… this is just wa' **Stacy's thoughts were cut short just as she was about to walk away Randy gently grabbed her arm. "Come here Stace." Randy said to her as she sat back down. "Why don't I go with you? I could ask the guy for you that way you won't feel so bad." Randy suggested as he rubbed her hand, which was in his. **"Really Randy, you'd really do that for me?"** Stacy asked shocked.

"**Of course I would Stace."** Randy answered her and touched the side of her face.


	21. what’s gotten into you?

As I said before guys updates will be coming in very slow I'm back in school and I have three honors classes so my schedule is tight . SO PLEASE REVIEW anyone who reads this please review it encourages me to continue writing. I finally put some poetry in here. It has stars outside of it so no stealing! Okay this chapter is very HOTT! And it is also very ANGRY. In one of the comments I received (if I'm correct) I was asked to not put the dialogue in bold. That's no problem as I always say any suggestions or comments feel free. R&R YOU GUYS! ENJOY

Ever since she had pressed the button to the floor of her suite she had kept silent and her eyes straightforward. Noticing this John questioned.

"Are you nervous Tor? Because if you are we can turn back anytime." John assured her.

"NO! I mean no there's no need for that I'm fine, I'm not nervous well I am but I want this John." Torrie stammered then finally admitted.

"Listen Tor, if you need more time I totally understand and respect that, don't get me wrong I want this too but it's completely your decision and

what ever you decide on is what we will roll with." John said to Torrie and touched the side of her face. When John spoke to her so kindly she knew that she didn't need anymore time.

"No john I'm positive I'm ready." She reassured John. Once again silence filled the room and as though someone flicked a light switch. The cold aura of the room turned hot once again. Torrie's eyes glazed over as johns looked as though they were smoldering with passion. John once again backed Torrie into a corner this time he headed for the nook of her neck. He began to kiss her there as if there were no tomorrow.

"Torrie Wilson I want you so bad" John said to Torrie he thought he would die from the yearning he had for her deep within his loins. He grabbed her from the back of her thighs underneath her butt and lifted her up. Torrie immediately wrapped her legs around John's waist. Things were getting heated and ruff, really fast. Suddenly the elevator stopped; Torrie and John didn't. Torrie was sucking kissing licking and nibbling on John's neck and ear as he went to work on the other side of her neck. The doors opened up.

"Get a room!" A man shouted as he stepped into the elevator. John turned around and Torrie slid down from around him. John's eyes turned from smoldering with passion and desire to fiery with anger. It was the same man from the previous night with his perverted son.

"Did anyone ask you!" John said to the man as looked him dead in the eyes and walked up to him the man cowered. But from somewhere he got a bit of back bone.

"No but I just told _you_" The man replied boldly.

"_Oh really_?" John said and began to turn around as though he was walking away. He abruptly pivoted back towards the man with a right hook. The man got knocked the fuck out.

"AND YOU!" John said as he turned to the little boy.

"AHHH DADDY!" The little boy shrieked and began to shake his dad wildly to wake him up for protection.

"JOHN CALM DOWN BABY!" Torrie said. John softened from her voice and she had called him baby. He could feel himself wanting her all over again. John felt as though he was going clinically insane he was going from caring to angry to horny to lustful to passionate to loving…loving…loving. By now Torrie had took hold of John's arms to divert his attention.

The elevator doors opened up. As John and Torrie began to exit the elevator they heard the man let out a whimper. Of course John turned around.

"And don't you ever disrespect her again like that, if you know what's good for you." John said to the man as the little boy began crying.

"John what's gotten into you?" Torrie questioned she was dumbfounded at his reaction to the rude man's comment. As they began walking to Torrie's room.

"You have" John simply said to Torrie he looked her square in the eyes his face had no expression well he did have an expression which was dead

serious. Torrie didn't say anything she just stared into John's eyes with pure awe and amazement at how unreadable John was at this moment. John didn't know if he scared Torrie with his display of anger. To lighten the mood he gripped Torrie's ass. Torrie immediately jumped shrieked and then giggled.

"Hahahaha John stop" Torrie said in between giggles.

"Stop?" John asked her with a pretend serious face Torrie didn't know it was a joke she thought he was serious.

"No don't," She answered as her giggles resided and she kissed him with more desire than they had kissed each other with yet.

They had finally arrived at Torrie's suite. She slid her key in just to make sure that Stacy wasn't in the room. The coast was clear. She led John into the room and turned around towards him. They began kissing; Torrie took off John's jacket, loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. John began sucking on Torrie's neck as she took his shirt off and began taking off his pants.

"How do you want it?" John asked Torrie?

"Huh?" Torrie was baffled.

"How do you want it, do you want it like this?" John asked Torrie as he kissed her gently and sensually. "Or do you want it like this?" John asked Torrie as he grabbed her by the back of her thighs underneath her butt lifted her up walked into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. "Umm I want it ruff, I want it this way… But there's one problem." Torrie said with squinted eyes.

"

Shoot" John responded.

"This one is Stacy's bed." Torrie said to him with a chuckle.

"No problem." John answered as he picked Torrie up wedding style and carried her over to the other bed.

"John, I changed my mind." Torrie said to John weakly.

"Oh man I knew it I'm so sorry tor." John began to get off of Torrie but Torrie wrapped her arms around his neck gently and stopped him.

"No not about this about how I want it. I want it sweet sensual and gentle." Torrie said to John.

"Well in that case, I was going give this to you during lunch, but then I was going to give it to you we did this the way you want to do it now so I guess I'll just say this now." John finished "I'm really sorry for last night Tor I got choked up and-  
Torrie cut him off. "John I told you, you don't have to say anything we already went over this a" Torrie was cut off by john.

"I need to say this Tor just let me say this please I need to say this I won't be right without doing it." John informed her. Torrie nodded in understanding.

Since I first met you, You caught my eye.

And Since then you an't left my mind.

Since last night you've invaded my heart mind body and soul

I want to be with you until I grow old.

This may be a little too much for you to swallow

So I will slow down a bit and make this easier for you to follow

Last night all I could do was lay down and wallow.

Wallow in the replaying video in my head.

That's all I thought about as I lay in bed

You me the pool and the fun we had.

After it was over I was wishing it was not done

You told the truth and confessed your feelings to me

When you did this I was as stunned

I thought to myself

She likes me how can this be?

I have a confession of my own

It's a lot similar to something I was told.

I've been crushing on you this entire time.

I froze up last night

But that was only because I had lost my mind.

So to finish this up

Torrie Wilson

Will you be?

Mine?

John finished out of breath from reciting the verses he wrote for Torrie. He loved rhyming and rhyming he did. Torrie was taken a back and her eyes filled up with tears. Nobody had ever taken the time to do anything really genuinely sweet for her so this was amazing.

"Oh yes John of course I will. That was so sweet of you." Torrie said as she hugged john.

"I apologize for last night I just got choked up." John said to Torrie

"It's okay everything is perfect now." Torrie assured John. John began kissing Torrie passionately. He slipped her shirt over head and sucked in a breath when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked at her with a huge smile.

"Well you can't really wear a bra with this kind of shirt." Torrie said shyly.

"I don't mind" John responded with a grin. He continued to undress Torrie. He slid off her skirt to once again look at him with a huge smile she was fully dressed except for a red thong to match her outfit. Torrie looked away and blushed. She was used to people seeing her without much on but never with this little on up close and personal.

"Your so beautiful baby" John said to Torrie he took her chin and guided her face back towards him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. John got up and finished pulling off his pants, then opened up the covers climbed onto of Torrie and pulled the covers over them.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy wiped Stacy's nose again and rubbed her back soothingly. Her sobbing stopped.

"Thanks a lot Randy." Stacy said appreciatively.

"It's no problem Stace. So how about you and I go get this over with now and I'll take you to lunch before Raw?" Randy suggested to Stacy.

"Okay that's sounds good" Stacy said to Randy, she smiled weakly. Randy stood up and pulled out Stacy's chair for her. He helped her up and gave her one of his infamous killer smiles. Stacy grinned. Randy thought she looked adorable she had puffy red eyes and was sniveling he wanted to hold her so bad.

"Lets go angel face" Randy said to Stacy and took her by the hand as he guided her out of the hotel. Stacy's breath caught up a bit when he called her angel face and then it completely seized when he took her by the hand. She calmed herself down. 'Awe randy is being so sweet, but I'm so damn embarrassed he must think I'm a big slut! Oh man this is so embarrassing.' Stacy thought to herself. Randy opened up the car door for her and she got in. 'He rented a JAGUAR!' Stacy said to herself as she slid her slender fingers over the dashboard. Sure she rented nice cars all the time but Randy was really up there if he was renting a Jaguar. It's not like they were pulling up to wrestle mania. As they were driving Randy broke the silence.

"If you don't mind me asking Stace, why were you drinking so much, and why were you alone at a bar in the first place?" Randy questioned her. Stacy froze in place.

'I can't tell him I can't tell him' Stacy thought to herself nervously.

"Well I was feeling really down and I was lonely and I felt awful because it was Valentines Day and I was by myself." Stacy lied too well.

"I'm sorry Stace, I wish you would've told me you wanted company I would've took you out on a real date last night." Randy told Stacy truthfully.

"You would've?" Stacy asked dumbfounded.

"Well yeah I'd rather be out with you on a date than have Candice practically raping me hahahahaha" Randy said jokingly. Stacy looked at him and chuckled back. 'SHIT I should've asked him in the damn elevator when he told me he didn't have a valentine I'm so fucking blonde sometimes mental note beat the shit out of myself later' Stacy thought to herself.

"I'm glad I'm with you stace.. I mean helping you" Randy said and then covered up his tracks.

"Me to Randy me to, I really needed someone with me when I did this. All the girls left me." Stacy said to Randy glumly.

"Well I'm always gonna be around for ya Stace I got your back through thick and thin I'm always in." Randy assured Stacy and gave her a wink. He then put his hand over hers, which rested on the console in between them.

"Thanks Randy. I just feel so stupid for this I feel so stupid I'm never like this Randy 'I'm always so responsible." Stacy explained to Randy. He shook his head in understanding.

"It's okay Stace we all make mistakes," Randy said to her soothingly. 'I'm holding her hand! I can't believe this wait till I tell the guys oh man this is awesome!' Randy thought to himself giddily. They finally arrived at the Lone star. Randy got out of the car and opened the other for Stacy. He helped her out of the car. 'Awe he's so sweet and he's always helping me around, I wonder what it would be like if I was having his baby he'd keep me in a bubble. Holy shit were did that come from? His baby? Wow stace' Stacy thought to herself as they walked into the bar. The same man was taking the chairs down off of the tables prepping the bar.

"We're clos--" The man stopped short when he realized that was the girl from last night. He was about to rush to the back when her soft hollow voice stopped him.

"Please wait" Stacy said to him. Stacy's fragile voice caused the man to turn around and faced the woman he pitied the woman who would never learn the truth….

"Please I just need you to tell me what happened." Stacy said to the man with pleading eyes as his nervousness lessened.

"Nothing happened nothing happened nothing at all I don't know what you're talking about" The man lied like a rug.

" Please just tell me please I won't say you told me if you know anything just plea- " the man cut Stacy short.

"Look little girl, I told you I didn't know anything!" The man shouted at her. Randy immediately lunged towards the man he grabbed him by his collar and slammed him onto the table. The intensity he had with the man was much more fierce than the intensity Scott displayed with the man earlier.

"IF YOU FUCKING NO SOMETHING JUST TELL HER!" Randy raged at the man. Stacy had begun crying.

"I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING!" The guy struggled when suddenly a wade of cash fell from his pocket.

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THEN WHY DID YOU RUN AS SOON AS YOU SAW HER AND WHY DID THIS FALL OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN POCKET!" Randy screamed at the man as he held up the cash that fell from his pockets

"ALRIGHT MAN ALRIGHT I'LL TALK!" The guy screamed knowing he'd been discovered. Randy unwillingly let him go.

"I didn't want to say anything because the guy came in and told me to keep quiet and he tried to bribe me with money and I told him I didn't want any trouble and he threatened me and flung me around kind of like you just did and he said I'd have to deal with him if I told anybody."

"Okay so what did this guy look like?" Randy asked the man as he went to Stacy who was shaking.

"Well he was pretty short with blonde hair really buff, looked like he was on steroids." The man described nervously.

"SCOTT STEINER" Randy's eyes turned fiery red.

"No it can't be him Randy he left" Stacy said to Randy confusedly.

"Finish" Randy simply said to the man his cold demeanor daunting the man.

"No he didn't leave, you were too out of it to notice but he got up from the bar and sat right behind you. Then you passed out on the counter top I went to help revive you but he beat me to it. He smiled and said 'I'll take her home she's a friend of mine.' And since you and him had been sitting together and he was buying you drinks I just assumed that well I just assumed that he was really your friend." The guy explained to the two.

"Not a friend more of an unwanted associate." Stacy informed the man.

"But honestly I know how people hold their liquor and I really don't think you drank enough to make you pass out like that, you drank enough to make you throw up and get a hangover which I'm assuming you did but not enough to pass out right there so soon." The man told Stacy.

"So what are you trying to say?" Randy inquired.

"Well did you ever consider him putting something in your drink, I mean did you leave your drink alone with him?" The man asked her.

"No I--- oh yeah I did, I went to the bathroom when Scott was still buying me drinks!" Stacy said having a revelation.

"Oh no randy that means he" Stacy once again broke down feeling awful.

"It's okay angel face." Randy held her consolingly.

"We're leaving" Randy simply said and walked out. The bartender was shocked scared and nervous.

"Are we going to go to the cops?" Stacy asked weakly.

"No we are going to the hospital to get you checked out Stace." Randy said firmly. 'That sick bastard she was right there right there last night and I didn't see a thing dammit DAMMIT!' Randy cursed himself inwardly.

"Oh" Stacy said quietly as she starred out the window sadly. She began silently weeping, the tears rolled down her cheeks furiously. She felt as though she was stuck in an eternal salty ocean. At this point Stacy felt as though her tears would never stop. 'I can't believe this, I hope he didn't do that not that no not that please not that god, but he must've that's why I've been hurting oh gosh no please no I could be pr pre preg no no I can't be no he isn't that stupid he used a condom didn't he? I could have a disease oh lord, this is all my fault I'm so damn dumb I deserve this.' Stacy thought to herself. Randy looked at her and could read her mind, he knew she was guilty and was blaming herself. He took her hand in his. "It's okay Stace, everything is going to be alright." Randy said looking for something as he tried to soothe her. He found what he was looking for. They had stopped at a red light. Randy let down his window and lightly tapped his horn. The woman in the car next to him rolled down her window.

"Which way is the hospital?" Randy asked the woman politely. The woman gave him directions Randy thanked her let up his window and drove off towards the hospital.


	22. From Chick Music to Poetry

I Am SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time. With all of the work in school and doctors appointments I've been very busy. The doctors think my mom might have cancer. I've been very busy lately. I apoligize, keeping the reviews would help me out a lot. I Have poetry in this chappie, there are Stars outside of it SO ITS MINE BACK OFF YOU THIEVES! Okay I hope you guys enjoy the update so PLEASE REVIEW!

_(Meanwhile)_

During the car ride Dave had been listening to Christy sing along with the radio. She had sung, "I should've cheated by Keyshia Cole, Pon de replay by Rihanna, Cater 2 U by Destiny's child, Hollaback girl, by Gwen Stefani, Unbreakable by Alicia Keys, and We belong together by Mariah Carey.

"I can't take it anymore Christy PLEASE" Dave cried out in agony. "No More chick music" Dave whined.

Christy erupted with laughter.

"Okay okay, well what do you want to listen to?" Christy questioned Dave.

"I don't care doesn't matter, here I'll put this in." Dave said and clicked on the CD button in his rental. The beat dropped Christy thought her eardrums would burst. Finally Christy recognized the song. It was Jim Jones song "Crunk muzik" Dave began rapping the verses. Christy began laughing. 'Dave listened to rap?' Christy thought to herself Or did he. She clicked the seek button when she realized her predictions turned out wrong. Papa Roach blared through the speakers with his song Last resort. Dave began singing to that song also. Christy clicked the seek button again only to be surprised by Mike Jones with still tippin. She left it on there and began grinding to the music in her seat.

"Save that for a night when I take you out dancing." Dave said with a chuckle.

"Well who said I'd be letting you take me out again?" Christy questioned.

"Well I" Dave was shocked, at Christy's bold and brash comment he began stammering and was then cut off.

"I'm kidding Dave I'd love for you to take me out again; especially dancing" Christy said with a giggle.

They arrived at the restaurant. Dave got out and opened up the door for Christy they walked across the parking lot and into the restaurant.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kane and Lita had been telling each other corny jokes during the entire car ride to the restaurant.

"Okay so a guy keeps banging his head up against a wall, so another guy asks him why do you keep doing that? So the guy answers him and says because it feels good when I stop." Lita told Kane they both began to laugh hysterically. They finally arrived at the restaurant. Kane got out of the car and opened the door for Lita. They once again linked arms and began to walk towards the doors of the red lobster. Once inside the hostess seated them. Kane gave Lita a small smile. "I don't think either one of us can wait any longer for my surprise." Kane said to Lita.

"OH YESSS FINALLY WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT!" Lita said anxiously. Kane had to laugh at her eagerness as he took the piece of paper out of his pocket unfolded it and began to read….

You took the time to find a friend in me

You took the time to see how good of a person I can be

You took the time to let my feelings grow for you.

Until yesterday every other day I had was blue.

I'm giving you the chance to peer into my soul.

I'm giving you the opportunity to reach inside and warm what has long since turned cold.

My feelings for you will never lessen.

Only increase in time, I feel it's a blessing

So now that I'm revealing all of this to you

It's your turn to take the next step.

Because now you know how

I feel.

Lita was taken aback, she thought she would fall from her chair. She was so happy but she was at a loss for words. Soon her instincts took over and she wasted no time revealing how she felt for him."Gosh, Kane, I'm speechless I don't know what to say, well I do. I want us to be together like a couple. Every other guy I've been with like Edge or Matt has treated me like a piece of trash on the side of the road. And you make me feel so... Well you make me so happy, you make me feel wanted. And I want that I always want that. I love the way you make me feel and I love how I feel when I'm with you, so will you be with me?" Lita admitted explained, and then asked Kane.

"Yes Amy I will. I really want us to be happy together. And I'm sorry you've been treated badly in the past; but I promise to treat you better than any man ever has." Kane said as he took her hands in his. "I promise to treat you with the utmost respect and treat you as my equal and the day I stop doing that well, you can leave me." Kane promised lita. Once saying this Lita leaned over the table and kissed Kane. When she did that she knew they'd always be one. He was now her other half.

"Thank you Kane, Thank you for everything." Lita thanked Kane.

"There is no need to thank me, and there will be plenty more of surprises where that came from." Kane assured Lita. "Now shall we I'm starved." Kane stated as he held up the menu in a gesture for them to order.

"Yes we shall" Lita responded with a smile.

_(Meanwhile)_

Christy and Dave were seated at one of the tables. Watching the chef grilling fried rice and shrimp in front of them.

"Aww Dave this is spectacular. I really like this, this is so much fun. And the shrimp smells so good that I can and practically taste it on my tongue." Christy said to Dave excitedly.

"Me too I'm starving! I'm glad your having fun Christy I really like being with you." Dave told her.

"Well if that's the case then why haven't you asked me out yet?" Christy asked Dave curiously.

"Well I thought we were already going out?" Dave responded.

"Yes we are on a date but not boyfriend, girlfriend, yah know? Go steady I wear your varsity jacket and your pin!" Christy said with a giggle.

"Oh sorry I apologize. Okay so Christy Hemme will you be my girlfriend?" Dave asked her with a wide grin.

"OF COURSE!" Christy cried out anxiously as she threw her arms around him and they began to kiss. As soon as their lips connected it was almost as if a spark was set off because the fire from the grill blazed up.

_(Meanwhile)_

John rolled off of Torrie his chest heaving. Torrie cuddled up into the nook of his arm. John wrapped his other arm around her.

"Wow John you're amazing, that was incredible. I'm so happy we are together. You make me so happy John." Torrie rattled on to John in a state of bliss.

"Me too baby, I finally found what I've been looking for." John informed Torrie.

"Oh really and what's that?" Torrie asked John.

"You, I've been looking for you." John admitted to Torrie 'I want to be with her forever I just hope my secret doesn't scare her away' John thought to himself. Torrie's heart swelled up she then began kissing John again. Torrie's kisses snapped John out of his thoughts. She climbed on top of him and pulled the covers over them.

"Well we never went to lunch Tor" John informed her in between kisses.

"Who cares this is so much better than food." Torrie said with a giggle.

"I guess this is a round two?" John said to Torrie with a chuckle.

"You guessed right Mr. Cena, only this time it's my turn." Torrie replied in a sexy voice.

_(Meanwhile)_

Stacy was sitting down while Randy was at the front desk of the hospital. They handed him a clipboard with forms to fill out.

"Okay Stace here's the plan, you talk and I write." Randy said with a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Okay that's fine" Stacy said back. 'He is spending his day taking me for a rape kit. Wow he is a knight and shining armor.' Stacy thought to herself. About fifteen minutes later they finished filling out the forms and the gynecologist was ready to see Stacy.

"Okay Mrs. Keibler right this way." The nurse said and began to lead Stacy to one of the rooms.

"Oh sir you can wait back over there." The nurse said to Randy. Randy opened his mouth to object but Stacy beat him to it.

"No I want him in there with me." Stacy said to the nurse.

"Oh all right well the room is that door on the right" The nurse said and walked away. The two walked into the room Randy then helped Stacy sit on the table.

"Thanks uhh for telling the lady you want me with you" Randy said to Stacy.

"It's fine but I'm assuming things will get a little gross are you sure you don't want to wait outside?" Stacy asked Randy.

"No like I said through thick or thin I'm in," Randy said with a smile. Stacy noticed that he was always playful with her. She was enjoying it.

"Okay thanks for everything Randy I really appreciate it." Stacy thanked him again. She leaned over and gave him a hug. The gynecologist walked in the room.

"Well hello Ms. Keibler." The doctor asked and handed Stacy a paper robe to change into. She opened up a screen for Stacy to stand behind and change into the robe. While Stacy changed, Randy sat on the stool in awkward silence twiddling his thumbs.

"SO how bout them Cowboys?" Randy said trying to ease the awkward silence.

The doctor replied with a blank stare "I'm a giants fan" Once the doctor replied plainly to Randy's comment Stacy walked out from behind the screen she was now in the robe.

"Alright we will be giving you the rape kit." The Doctor informed her.

"Okay" Stacy said still starring at the floor.

"Afterwards we will be recommending a therapist for you." The Doctor said to Stacy.

"Well I never really stay in the same place long enough for me to actually have a consistent therapist so that's pointless." Stacy told the woman.

"Well you should still look into getting help for this." The doctor advised her. "Now we will get started." The doctor said to Stacy.

_(Three minutes later)_

Randy hadn't actually SEEN what was going on down there but he saw the doctor taking different tools and the mere thought of what was going on made him feel like he was going to throw up. "Stace I'm here for you and through thick and thin I'm in and I'm also going to be waiting out there," Randy said hastily as he got up off the stool. Surprisingly he pecked her on the cheek and ran out of the room. "It's alright Ms. Keibler they are never man enough to handle it" The doctor told Stacy. Stacy chuckled the gynecologist seemed like a smart intelligent independent woman.

_(Thirty minutes later)_

Randy was sitting in the chair outside of the room Stacy was being examined in. The doctor walked out of the room and Randy then stood up.

"Is she alright doctor?" Randy asked the doctor with a worried tone and facial expression.

"I'm sorry I can't share this with you unless you are related to Ms. Keibler or unless I have her consent." The doctor told Randy sternly.

"I'm her fiancé" Randy lied all too well.

"Oh well in that case it's fine…When I was examining her I did notice severe bruising which showed physical signs of forced entry. Ms. Keibler said she has not been sexually active for a long time; but she did inform me of last night's events. So obviously the sexual activity that took place between Ms. Keibler and the man who did this was not of her consent she also said she did not remember being put into her car or anything similar to that. She didn't even remember going outside. So I'm assuming she was passed out or drugged therefore there was no struggle on the part of Ms. Keibler." The doctor informed Randy.

"So then where did the bruising come from if Stacy wasn't struggling?" Randy asked the doctor confusedly.

"It came from the man who raped Ms. Keibler but the man was so ruff not because Stacy was struggling but because he intentionally wanted to cause pain. I drew some blood and I turned it into the lab, they're going to see if there are any drugs in Ms. Keibler's system. She told me she is with the WWE so we will have it shipped to the WWE medical staff in full confidentiality and they will get it to Ms. Keibler as quickly as possible. I will also be calling Ms. Keibler to tell her personally what I've found. I have prescribed some nausea medicine for Ms. Keibler; if she was drugged she should be nauseous until the drugs leave her system. However she should only take these pills incase she is nauseous. You can pick the medicine up at the nurse's desk in the lobby." The doctors said and handed Randy a prescription slip with the nausea medicine she had prescribed. Randy took the slip. " I am terribly sorry for this it's very tragic and depressing. I advise you to go to the police with this and find a counselor for Ms. Keibler." The doctor informed Randy with a frown.

"Thanks for everything doctor. Where is Stacy right now?" Randy asked ready to go to her.

"She is in this room right here she should be out in a moment the nurse is finishing up with her now." The doctor informed Randy.

"Okay thank you again." Randy said to the doctor appreciatively.

"It's my job." The doctor said and walked off.

Randy took his seat his face began to turn red with anger his eyes glazed over in fury his hands clenched into fists but this time his fists weren't clenched because of nervousness they were clenched because he was angry he held so much animosity in him that he wanted to blow up. 'That fucking piece of shit I'm gonna kill him! Someone so perverted and cruel doesn't deserve to live. He deserves to be treated with not an ounce of Mercy, I'm gunna beat him to a bloody pulp no body treats Stacy like that and gets away with it.' Randy thought to himself heatedly. Stacy then walked up. She didn't speak she just held her head down.


	23. The engagement

_(A/N) YES ANOTHER CHAPPIE!…. ENJOY AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

"Hey Stace." Randy said soothingly he stood up and opened his arms up for Stacy to walk into. She didn't hesitate; Randy enveloped her in a hug that made her feel safe, wanted, cherished and loved. A few tears slid down Stacy's cheeks Randy wiped them away and kissed Stacy on her forehead.

"Randy can we just get out of here, it's making me sick?" Stacy pulled away and asked him with sad eyes.

"Sure angel face, We just have to get the nausea medicine the doctor prescribed." Randy said as he put his arm around Stacy and the two began to walk to the nurse's desk up. Once at the desk Randy handed the nurse the prescription slip. She walked into the back. Randy had one arm wrapped around Stacy. He was running his hand up and down her back to soothe her. The nurse came back with a little bag that contained the medicine.

"Have a nice day" The nurse said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah SURE!" Stacy barked.

Randy winced "Thanks you too". The two began to walk towards the doors of the hospital.

The doctor that had examined Stacy walked by them and stopped.

"I'll be speaking with you soon Ms. Keibler, and congratulations." The doctor said to Stacy.

"ON WHAT!" Stacy said a little loud.

"On your engagement of course, that should cheer you up a bit." The doctor said to Stacy.

"My wha-" Randy hurriedly guided Stacy out of the hospital.

"My engagement Randy what was that about!" Stacy said to Randy confusedly.

"I told her we were engaged so she would tell me what she found out after examining you." Randy explained hoping Stacy wouldn't be furious.

"OHHH" Stacy said 'OMG he said we were married. He considered that? He must have if he said it, I feel like fainting. This is a long day I just want a good cry with Tor, Li, and Chrissy. Now to mention it I wonder how their dates are going.' Stacy thought to herself. Randy opened the door to his Jaguar and Stacy got in.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Stace I really am." Randy said referring to the rape.

Stacy then frowned "It's okay Randy, thanks for helping me." Stacy said to him gratefully.

"It's no problem Stace I'll do anything for you." Randy said to Stacy he then took her hand in his and kissed it. This sweet gesture surprised Stacy. 'ohh mann he is so amazing' Stacy thought to herself.

"I just feel really awkward, not to be mean but me and you never really spent time together like this. I dunno I just feel really weird." Stacy admitted.

" I understand I feel weird to but I'm happy to help you Stace. Cheer up sweetie I'll even take you to lunch, you hungry?" Randy said with a chuckle.

"I'm famished," Stacy said to Randy. "But I'm not really up for a restaurant maybe umm I guess a burger would be good I don't feel like being around people right now." Stacy said to Randy and hugged herself.

"I understand Stace, let's go to Sonic's" Randy said to Stacy.

"Oh yeah every time the WWE goes to Texas I always go to Sonic's" Stacy said cheerfully as her face brightened up.

"So are you taking the night off from Raw?" Randy asked Stacy

"No I need something to take my mind off things, I don't want to be near Scott though, I really don't want to go to the cops Randy, because if I do then everyone will know what happened and I just couldn't take that, things turning into a huge scandal." Stacy explained to Randy worriedly.

"If you don't want to go to the cops then we won't Stace, either way Scott is going to pay." Randy said, Stacy took note of his malicious tone and watched his jaw-line clench. They had pulled up to the drive through at Sonic's there was a few cars in front of them waiting to place their orders.

"No Randy I don't want you to get into trouble." Stacy began. Stacy and Randy were now next in line to place their orders.

"Don't worry Stace that's the best part we are with the WWE I can do anything I want in the ring or should I say ARENA because tonight I am going to challenge Steiner to a street fight, and if he has any balls he will say yes if not then I guess I will get in trouble because I'm not letting him get away with this. And I can tell you right now, John's gonna wanna get a few licks in too." Randy assured Stacy. Stacy was beginning to feel a little creeped out. But she also felt very special that someone would actually go through all of this trouble for her especially Randy.

"I dunno Randy this doesn't sound too nice." Stacy said still weary about Randy's quest of vengeance.

"No stace he can't get away with doing that to you my feelings are too deep for you that I could never just sit by an------" Randy finally realized what he had said he immediately stopped talking and looked away.

"You feel for me Randy?" Stacy asked him and tilted her head to the side. Randy looked at her about to answer her question.

"WELCOME TO SONIC'S CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?" The person working the drive-thru interjected. Both Randy and Stacy looked at the speaker box.

"HELLO IS ANYONE THERE?" The person said.

"Yeah can I have two burgers with everything on them and two large orders of fries with one large Sprite." Randy ordered.

"WILL THAT BE ALL?" The person asked

"Uh hang on" Randy then turned to Stacy. "What do you want Stace?" Randy asked her. Stacy was shocked Randy ordered so much food for himself.

"Umm I guess I will have a bacon cheese burger and small fries with an Ice tea." Stacy said to Randy. Randy repeated the order to the person they told him his total and he drove through. While taking out his wallet Randy began to speak.

"Well stace what I meant to say before was well that I uhh—" Randy began to stammer seeing this Stacy decided to take the pressure off a bit.

"We can talk about this at Raw Randy we don't have to talk about it now, we have enough on our plates at the moment don't you think?" Stacy said to Randy with a smile. 'HE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME AND THEY'RE DEEP, omg my dreams are coming true.' Stacy thought to herself excitedly.

"Okay that's fine." Randy agreed and gave the cashier the money took the food and pulled off.

"Stace why aren't you eating?" Randy asked while he was driving.

"I don't want to eat in a Jaguar ahahaha," Stacy giggled. Normally she'd be broken down right now but with Randy around her mind kept drifting away from the rape.

"It's okay Stace I don't care c'mon feed me I'm hungry!" Randy whined to Stacy. Stacy cracked up with laughter. She took the tray of drinks off of her lap and sat them on the floor, and then she reached into the bag of food and pulled out Randy's burger. She unwrapped it and put it in front of his face and bit into it. Once he did, half of the burger was gone!

"UmMMMM HUMMMMM yummmyyyy" Randy said as he finished chewing.

"Could you feed me some fries too angel face?" Randy asked Stacy with puppy eyes.

"Sure" Stacy said as she took some fries out and Randy gobbled those up also.

(One minute later)

Randy's entire burger and fries were gone. "So why did you get two orders?" Stacy asked Randy curiously.

"Well one order now in the car, and one when we get back to the hotel." Randy said to Stacy. All Stacy could do was laugh in amazement at Randy's appetite."Hey how about when we get back to the hotel we go to one of our suites and eat together and watch some TV." Randy offered Stacy.'

"Sure I really don't want to be alone." Stacy said to Randy.

"Don't worry your always safe with me" Randy assured her and gave her his killer smile.

"Yeah I know you will protect me." Stacy replied to Randy.

_(Meanwhile)_

Kane and Lita's date had been going wonderfully. Kane had been reciting poetry he had written and memorized. From this Lita was mesmerized.

"Wow Kane your really talented, did you ever think about submitting your poetry to anyone?" Lita asked Kane.

"Not really Ames, I don't want people to know that I wrote it, I write for fun not for a living. But thanks if I ever get fired I know what to do" Kane said with a chuckle.

"Wow I'm so happy we're together Kane." Lita said as she twirled her crab and pasta around her fork and blew on it to cool it off.

"Yah know what's funny? You still call me Kane" Glenn said with a laugh.

"I know hahaha yes GLENN I still do call you Kane." Lita said laughing.

"Well here's what we will do, when your mad at me or upset call me GLENN when your not call me Kane." Glenn said laughing.

"Well then I guess I will be calling you Kane all the time because I can never picture myself being mad or upset with you for anything." Amy said to Kane.

"I hope so, as I said before I will do nothing except make you happy." Kane assured Lita.

"I know you will." Amy said; she then looked at her watch. "Wow it's getting late. Think we should head back soon I mean don't you have to warm up?" Amy asked Kane.

"Well not really I worked out earlier and I also usually warm up at the arena." Kane informed her.

"Good cause I want to stay longer I want some ice cream." Lita said to Kane with a huge smile.

"Humm I want some cake." Kane said looking at the desert menu.

_(Meanwhile)_

Christy and Dave had been constantly kissing. Christy was surprised at Dave's boldness. His hand kept finding it's way to her thighs, however it didn't go up any further he was just being playful.

"So who are you facing tonight?" Christy asked Dave as she scooped up some rice.

"Well I have a match against Simon Dean, I can't stand that guy, he looks like Richard Simmons" Dave said as his face scrunched up in annoyance.

"HAHAHAHA he does, you noticed that too!" Christy asked surprised that Dave had observed the same thing as her.

"Yeah that Simon system junk is crap!" Dave said cracking jokes on Simon's patented Simon system.

"I heard it taste like Elmer's glue and piss" Christy replied. Dave snorted and started laughing so hard people in the restaurant began to steal glances.

"Oh shit Christy! Ahahahhahahahaha…. Got damn I haven't heard anything that funny since forever." Dave said catching his breathe.

Christy blushed she hadn't meant to make Dave make a scene, but she was still giggling herself.

"Yeah that's what Kane said a couple of months ago when he tasted it." Christy continued on Dave once again began laughing at this. "Well Dave I'm stuffed!" Christy said as she put her hands over her tummy.

"I'm not, I'm still hungry!" Dave said as he took the unfinished food off of Christy's plate and began to eat it. Christy chuckled at this.

_(A few moments later)_

"Okay now I'm done." Batista informed Christy. He signaled for a waiter to bring him the check. Once it got there, Dave paid the bill and tipped the waiter.

"Are you ready princess?" Dave said as he put on his suit jacket and helped Christy out of her chair.

"Ohhh I like that." Christy said as she rose and took Dave's hand as they began to walk out.

"Like what?" Dave asked a little lost.

"You called me princess." Christy informed him.

"Yeah well if you like that than you will like me calling you sweetheart, precious, munchkin, sweetie, honey, and well there's many more where that came from." Dave told Christy sweetly as he kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm going to love this" Christy said to Dave as he opened the car door for her. She got in and burped loudly and quickly before he got into the car.

" I know" Dave said to Christy.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Christy said scared he heard her burp.

"I know your gunna love this" Dave said with a smile at how horror stricken her face was.

"Oh right yeah hehe" Christy said with a forced chuckle.

"What's gotten in to you? Dave asked her with a chuckle as he pulled off.

"Oh nothing" Christy said as she put on more of what Dave liked to call CHICK MUSIC and listened to it for the rest of the ride back to the Hotel.


	24. Who's Jenna?

**_(A/N: READ THIS DO NOT SKIP! Okay first I would like to apologize profusely for the wait! So I'll start here: I am so sorry, and if you hate me let the fires from hell spurt forth from the devil's mouth and I shall succumb to its fury. Lol lmao sorry I am trying hard to convey how bad I feel for keeping all of you waiting. I have a lot of work right now, in terms of school that is. I have been busy with a lot of reports for religion, US HIST III honors, I have a term Paper on a contemporary author in ENG III Honors, and I a lot of homework in Math and Environmental Science so bare with me. But I assure you I have no intention of just forgetting about the story. I have exactly 30 pages of the story written but not edited! Editing is the problem. I write more onto the story everyday, the editing is what takes such a long time! But things are getting underway, and I do intend on having a sequel. I know how this story will end too! But not before all the surprises I have are done. Okay i'm talking way too much! I highly suggest you do a quick recap of the chapter before this to refresh your memory! Okay now Down to the point, this chapter is very long take your time. It's very informative and there is a lot of foreshadowing!) I made it especially long because I know how long it's taken me to update! PLEASE REVIEW! … Reviews make me move quicker! Tell me what you think of the story and what do you think is going to happen next! ENJOY this chappie, and as always READ AND REVIEW. _**

**_P.S I OWN NOBODY EXCEPT JENNA!_**

****

_(Meanwhile)_

Stacy and Randy had arrived at the hotel and were on the elevator going up stairs.

"So your place or mine?" Stacy asked Randy.

"WHAT!" Randy asked Stacy shocked, he would happily oblige but the offer caught him a little off guard.

"Sorry that came out totally wrong, do you want to eat at your place or mine?" Stacy re-phrased the question to Randy as she blushed furiously.

"Uhh what floor are you on?" Randy asked Stacy

"Twenty" Stacy replied.

"Oh well your floor is right below mine so we can go to yours I mean it's closer" Randy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Stacy replied to Randy. The two got off the elevator and walked to the suite. She took out her key and put it into the slot. She walked in. There was a light on in the back room where the bedroom was. Stacy sat the drinks down on the coffee table then Randy did the same with the food. He sat down while Stacy walked into the bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Randy heard a loud scream he jumped over the back of the sofa and came rushing into the room he was running so fast that he couldn't stop he ended up rushing into Stacy. He looked at Stacy who was hysterically laughing. He turned to one of the beds to find Torrie Wilson wrapped up in a sheet while john had a pillow covering his area.

"HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Randy fell to his knees and began laughing harder than he ever had in his life.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW YOU GUYS." John screamed and pointed to the door to the room. He looked over and Torrie was snorting because she was laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing Tor? We were in this TOGETHER!" John stated with extra emphazism on the TOGETHER part.

"Yeah but normally people grab a sheet you grab a pillow." Torrie said cracking up. She kissed John on the lips. Then she wrapped herself up toga style and walked to her suitcase she got some clothes out and walked passed Randy cracking up She gave Stacy a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Can I have some privacy please?" John said fuming.

"Certainly" Randy replied, and then he and Stacy shut the door and walked into the living room section of the suite. Randy plopped down onto the sofa and opened up his arms to Stacy. Stacy didn't hesitate she plopped down next to him and snuggled up.

"I'm ready to discuss that conversation we had put aside now" Stacy said to Randy and looked up at him.

"Good because I've been ready." Randy replied to Stacy as he ran his fingers through her honey blonde hair.

"Where should we start?" Stacy said to Randy puzzled.

'_Well here goes nothing maybe our feelings will be mutual.'_ Randy thought to himself hopefully. "Well I said I have feelings for you, and I do. I really care about you Stace and I know it seems like I barely know you. But I've wanted to get to know you and be with since I got into the WWE and we've always talked and flirted here and there and that's where it has stayed for so long and I'm just tired of wading in limbo for things to move past that point." Randy explained to Stacy honestly.

"Really?" Stacy asked dumbfounded. _'Omg are you kidding me dammit this whole entire time I was trying to get him to notice me and he already did.' _Stacy thought to herself.

"Yeah that's why I care so much about what happens to you, and that's why I hate seeing you like this. And to be really honest the only reason I walked into the room you were in when you were eating lunch earlier today was to see you, john saw you in there by yourself so I went in there to talk to you, the water was a lame excuse." Randy admitted to Stacy his palms becoming sweaty, he was embarrassed but he wanted to be truthful.

"It's actually really ironic that you uhh told me this. I have a confession of my own." Stacy paused to see Randy's expression, when it remained the same she continued. "See I feel the same way about you as you do me, and uhh the reason I was in the Lone Star was to talk to you, See Torrie told me you were going to be there so I went there and when I did I saw you and Candice talking and I assumed that she was your date so I got really sad and I started to drink, just a tad bit though, then I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw you and Candice leaving and it really did a number on me so that's when I really started drinking. And I was so hurt and upset I just wanted to make it all go away." Stacy admitted her eyes getting watery again.

"Oh man Stace I'm so sorry… honestly if I had seen you there I would have went over to you. It's my fault I'm really sorry Stacy. Can you forgive me?" Randy asked Stacy.

"It's not your fault Randy… so where does this leave us?" Stacy asked Randy hopefully. Stacy shifted nervously in Randy's arms as she waited for his reply. Not a second later they were interrupted by Torrie walking out of the bathroom wearing a baby blue tank top with a pair of akademiks denim Capri's.

"Hey guys whatsup?" Torrie said sitting on the sofa adjacent to the one Randy and Stacy were cuddled up on. John then walked into the room and plopped down next to Torrie on the sofa he leaned in and gave her a long sensual kiss. He pulled away and winked at Torrie he put his hand on her thigh and Torrie giggled.

"So what's the scoop with you two?" Stacy asked curiously taking note of their heavy flirting obviously something had went on between them after all they were caught in bed together.

"We are together." Torrie said to Stacy with a huge grin on her face.

"Finally" Randy said to the new couple.

"Yeah it's taken you too long enough" Stacy exclaimed with a big grin on her face. She was ecstatic, she was so happy for Torrie, and it really showed.

"Yeah but its all good now." John said as he pecked Torrie on the cheek.

"Yeah it most certainly is." Torrie said in a bubbly voice. "Yeah so when did you two meet up?" Torrie asked curiously. John however already had a clue.

"Uhh early this afternoon, Randy kind of helped me out with the thing I was talking about with you and the girl's this morning at breakfast." Stacy explained, she was so ashamed of everything; she didn't want John judging her. Torrie gave her an understanding look as well as a look that told her it was okay for John to know.

"So then that means that you did see the bartender?" Torrie asked spilling the beans of her best friends dilemma. Stacy didn't mind at all, she trusted her best friends judgment.

"Yeah, and Scott well he was he did …." Stacy couldn't say it she didn't want to have to say what she found out because that's what made it all the more real. "Randy could you tell them, It's not that I don't want them to know you can tell them everything; I just don't feel like telling it myself Please?" Stacy said to Randy in a small light voice as she put her hands over her face in frustration. Randy rubbed her back while he began to speak.

"Well we went to the Lone Star and we talked to the bartender. We found out that Scott paid and threatened him to keep his mouth shut, I shook him up a bit and he said that Scott didn't leave when Stace thought he did he just got up and sat behind her but she was too out of it to remember. When she passed out via a drug that we do not yet know the name of he lied to the Barkeep and told him they were good friends and the dumbass believed him and took Stacy out to her car and, well I suppose it's obvious from there. So I took Stace to the hospital and the doctor examined her, she has bruising…" Randy paused he didn't know how to put it so he just stopped and sighed heavily.

"It's okay Randy we know what you mean." Torrie said her eyes were getting watery, she had just assumed Stacy had walked to her car and since she was drunk she forgot about it.

"Well she has bruising and the doctor drew blood she will be looking in the results for the drug that was in Stacy's system and she prescribed nausea medicine for Stacy until the drugs leave her system. Which is why she had been throwing up so much, it wasn't because she had a hangover it was from the drugs." Randy finished.

"Well Stacy we have to go to the police!" Torrie said not wasting anytime as she jumped up. John gently grabbed her wrist, causing Torrie to sit back down. "You guys aren't going to the police?" Torrie asked shocked. "Are you fucking kidding me you can't just let him get away with this!" Torrie said angrily.

"He won't be getting away with anything." John said as he clenched his fists together so hard that his knuckles turned white. John wasn't close with Stacy at all, but for any man to do that to a woman, well it infuriated him. Torrie then looked at Randy who's face looked very tense his Jaw was clenched tightly.

"I am challenging him to a street fight tonight, so there won't be any legal consequences and Stace doesn't want this thing to blow up so she doesn't want the police involved. And I'm not gonna tell Bitchoff or Vince either." Randy said to the other couple purposely mispronouncing Bischoff's name.

"I want a piece of Steiner next Monday." John said to Randy.

"I don't think he will be able to wrestle after tonight… Cause I'm gunna break that son of a bitch into pieces." Randy said to John seriously.

"Okay enough of this I'm tired of hearing it. On the brighter side I'm hungry!" Stacy said trying to change the subject before she felt any worse while she opened up the food. Taking note of Stacy's goal Torrie joined in.

"Me to, yah know I never got to lunch." Torrie said to Stacy with a giggle. Stacy began laughing again.

"You can share with me!" Stacy said to torrie as she slid the fries across the coffee table to Torrie.

"Well she can have mine I need to go talk to John" Randy said to Stacy as he got up and signaled for John to go with him outside. John got up and followed Randy outside.

"NO PROBLEM!" Torrie said gladly as she moved to Randy's spot and Stacy gave Torrie Randy's extra order of food.

"I'm really so—" Torrie began to apologize.

"I don't wanna talk bout it right now Tor." Stacy said sadly and continued eating.

"Okay that's fine… wanna watch TV?" Torrie asked Stacy trying to cheer her up.

Stacy shoved a fry in her mouth, "Yeah put it on charmed I love the episodes when Cole is human." Stacy said brightening up.

"Me too!" Torrie agreed while putting the TV on their favorite show charmed with the remote.

_(Meanwhile outside)_

Randy and John were standing outside the hotel suite in complete silence. John was starring at the ground he hated Steiner with a passion. Some one as innocent as Stacy was victimized by a piece of shit like Steiner. John had a soft spot for women and whenever he saw one in distress he took it to the heart. John was broken out of his angry thoughts by the sound of Randy punching the wall of the hotel.

"Save it man, save it all for tonight." John advised Randy.

"Nahh you don't understand! The only reason Stace was at that bar last night was because Tor told her that I would be there Tor heard you and I talking about what we were gonna do last night and Stace liked me this whole time and she went there saw me with Candice and got the wrong idea. It's all my fault it's all my fault man I ruined everything." Randy informed John he slid down the wall ripping at his hair in frustration.

'_So tor was at the pool on purpose! I don't care as long as I got to be with her, I mean look where it got us'_ John thought for a moment and switched back into reality to help his friend.

"Are you serious?… Don't blame yourself Rand… Scott is lower than the scum of the earth. We are gunna get him back for this don't worry" John assured Randy as he sat down on the floor beside him and put his hand on Randy's back.

"I know we will but that's not going to take away the pain that Stacy is in physically or emotionally or mentally the doctor recommended a therapist. She is broken and she says I'm helping her but I don't think so man. What am I supposed to do? What the hell am I supposed to do! I don't have a time machine to go back and fix things what can I do? Please tell me." Randy pleaded with john.

"BE THERE FOR HER. That's all you can do. Be there for her treat her right and make her feel safe. Stacy and has been through a lot in a small period of time and you've been their for her unyieldingly so I'm sure she fully trusts you so she will tell you if she needs something more Randy. Don't breath down her neck but make sure you comfort her and give her the support she needs. She is looking to you for refuge so give it to her. But don't keep apologizing it'll make her feel even worse plus if she is starting to forget that will remind her" John told Randy in a serious tone. His friend was lost and he had to help him.

"Your right man, your absolutely right. I won't let Stace down I feel so much for her, that if I did let her down I would be stupid. Randy replied to John.

"Thatta boy. Tonight you have to tell her how you feel." John warned Randy.

"Yeah I already told her how I feel and she told me how she feels she feels the same so tonight im going to ask her to be with me. Don't forget about PSU! I mean we still need it because we're still a tad bit shy around each other" Randy informed John.

"I wont, but wait, why didn't you ask her to be with you when she told you how she felt?" John asked curiously.

"Because Tor walked in. Speaking of Ms. Wilson, What happened?" Randy asked John with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Everything EXCEPT LUNCH happened. I picked up Tor from her suite and we got on the elevator and were heading downstairs to the lobby but we didn't make it. The elevator ride was so intense man I couldn't handle it we starting hooking up and we just started going crazy in the elevator and we decided to go upstairs and that's when everything happened. And I told her how I felt and she felt the same so now we are together and I love her with every fiber in my being I want to marry this girl." John said feeling the love he had for Torrie rise up in his chest.

"That's great man at least somebody is happy around here." Randy said glumly. He then asked John "Did you tell her yet?"

" Tell her about what?" John asked puzzled

"Tell her about yah know well you know what i'm talking about." Randy said in a whisper.

"Tell her about What?" John asked scooting over to Randy so he could whisper and Randy could still hear him.

"Well not about what but about who, YOUR WHO" Randy said effortlessly hinting to Randy what he was talking about.

"Huh?" John asked, still not getting what Randy was talking about.

"About Jenna?" Randy asked John.


	25. Just Peachy

_(**A/N:** Okay I am really trying hard to make quicker updates sorry you guys. And you're going to be mad but I Don't have anything about JENNA in this chapter but everything will be okay just take a deep breath and exhale hahaha… RAW lately has been EXPLOSIVE! Wow Raw is getting better every week! They're right the power is back. HOWEVER I OBJECT TO CANDICE FUCKING MICHELLE FLASHING MY FUTURE HUSBAND! DAMN HER TO HELL THAT GO DADDY BIATCH! Okay I'm good now I had to get that off my chest. But she needs to get hit by a bus just like Sam (hahaha snow!) Thanks to all of the reviews you guys! I'm going to start editing faster okay? But I am just as excited to get everything about Jenna out in the open but you guys will be awestruck sooner than the deal about JENNA! Oh and I hope you don't mind the fact that I put focus on the other characters also besides just randy and Stacy. Oh and btw be ready for a twist and it's definitely NOT what you're expecting. Is Kane's hiding something? …. Okay too much talking on with the story **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY**!)_

_(Meanwhile)_

Dave and Christy pulled up to the Hotel. Dave got out of the car and opened the door up for Christy. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips and walked into the hotel. "It's not that late wanna head up to my room?" Christy asked Dave.

"Sure sounds good." Dave said with a perverted smirk.

"Not like that nasty boy, I was just going to go change my clothes." Christy said to Dave. "I didn't mean it like that you perv." Christy said with a giggle.

"No you meant it like this" Dave said and grabbed Christy's ass. Christy yelped and began laughing as the two stepped on the elevator. Once they were inside of Christy and Lita's suite Christy went to her suit case and pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a tan shirt with tan flip flops.

"I'll brb baby." Christy said to Dave as she walked into the bathroom to change.

**A few moments later**

Christy walked out of the bathroom. "All done! I'm carpooling with the girls tonight but I can still go with you to your room so you could get ready for Raw." Christy offered Dave.

Dave rose off of the sofa and walked over to Christy and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "Sounds good sweet cheeks." Dave said Christy leaned up and gave Dave a long passionate kiss. Christy grabbed her duffel bag with her things for raw and her purse. Dave took the bag from her and carried it on his shoulder. "Such a gentlemen" Christy said happily.

"Always" Dave said back as they left the suite and headed to Dave's room suite.

_(Meanwhile out the parking lot)_

Lita and Kane arrived at the hotel. Kane helped Lita out of the car the pair walked into the hotel.

"Hey Li I wanna take you to see Taker." Kane told lita as he pressed the floor button for the room he and Taker resided in.

"Are you sure!" Lita said as more of an exclamation than a question what she really wanted to say was "ARE YOU CRAZY!" she was horror stricken she flinched at the sound of the word Taker. People often thought Kane was intimidating Taker reminded her of the Grim Reaper.

"Uhh I don't think that's a good Idea I don't think he will like me very much." Lita said squinting.

"Why not?" Kane said looking a little hurt at Lita's uncertainty of meeting his brother. His brother was one of the only people he could seek guidance and advice from; although he was very persistent and bossy at times he was still his brother. He hoped Lita and he would get along.

"Well he doesn't seem like he likes me. Plus he has never talked to me a day in my life." Lita explained to Kane sadly.

"Well he will get to know you and he will like you TRUST ME!" _'If they don't get along or Taker says or does something to hurt her or her feelings then that will be the one time I step up to you older brother.'_ Kane thought to himself.

Soon the couple had arrived at the hotel room suite Kane slid in his key card. He opened up the door to find Taker on the couch watching home videos of his wife Sara and his children on Sarah's thirtieth birthday.

"Hey Kane what's—" Taker stopped talking when he noticed Amy Dumas standing behind Kane. No correction hiding behind Kane. _'Humm she must be scared of me or something.' _ Taker thought to himself.

"Hey man. I bought someone in to meet you, I know you know _OF_ each other but you don't _KNOW_ each other." Kane said hoping everything would work out smoothly.

"Hello Mark" Lita said nervously and squeakily as she clung on to Kane's arm for dear life.

"Hello Amy." Undertaker replied. The room was swept over by silence.

"Okay so now that _that_ is over with I need to go change." Kane replied as he picked up his duffel bag took it into the bathroom.

'_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG OMG OMG…. HE LEFT ME HE LEFT ME! Okay I think I can make it to the door in 2 seconds flat. Oh no what am I thinking I can't leave Kane like that it would break his heart. I want to be with him for the rest of my life so I have to meet the folks some time right? RIGHT! Okay I know what I have to do.'_ Lita said determinedly as she caught her composure. She walked over to the sofa next to the sofa Taker was sitting on and scooted to the end far _far_ away from him.

"Look Amy I know we don't really know each other but I'm gunna cut the bullshit and be blunt. Kane is my baby brother I may not look like I care but I do so you hurt him and I hurt you. If you don't then I will be more than happy to call you sister in law in a few years." Taker said to Lita. Lita's jaw dropped to the floor she tried to close it and wanted to very politely reply to Taker's comment while still keeping her life while sticking up for her herself but she couldn't because Kane walked out of the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" Kane asked Lita seeing her shocked face. Lita closed her flexing jaw and perked up.

"JUST PEACHY… Um can we go to my room suite so I can grab my things for Raw?" Lita asked Kane hastily as she got up and moved swiftly towards the door.

"Uhh sure?" Kane said wondering why she was so jumpy.

"Uhh I'll see you later Mark." Kane replied and headed out the door first. Lita turned around and looked at the back of Taker's head who had continued watching his family's home videos. Taker slowly turned around and glared at Lita he gave her the _"I'm watching you signal"_ Lita was horrified she shot out through the door and slammed it shut. Taking note of this Kane looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Everything alright Li?" Kane questioned as they began to walk to Lita's suite.

"Uhh yeah why wouldn't it be?" Lita said nervously


	26. I'm all about Honesty

_(**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update! Once again the editing is the stickler! Okay I have to say I really cried on Monday when they showed the tribute to the troops! I thought it was fantastic! AND OF COURSE MY EYES WERE GLUED TO MY FUTURE HUSBAND JOHN CENA! Okay here's the next chappie ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW MORE!)_

Chapter 26 

"Well you look like you've just seen a ghost. I mean you just rushed out of the suite back there." Kane explained his point to his girlfriend.

"Oh well uhh I just have to get ready that's all." Lita said shakily trying to cover up what was really bothering her.

"Oh alright then." Kane said dropping the subject. He then held out his hand for her to hold. She gladly took it and gave him a peck on the lips.

**Dave's suite**

Dave opened the door to his suite Christy walked in. "yuck it smells like boys!" Christy said and covered her nose. The suite didn't smell bad at all it as a matter of fact the suite didn't have a scent which is why Christy made the comment. She liked everything to be well fragranced. "Hurry give me my bag before I die!" Christy said while she held her nose with one hand. She dug through her bag and pulled out Vanilla body fragrance from Victoria Secret she sprayed it everywhere. Dave chuckled at Christy's actions. "Ahhh hummm yesss much better." Christy said she gave herself a quick spritz and walked up to Dave as though she was going to kiss him she leaned in and waited till he closed his eyes then she spritzed him also.

"Ahh noo now I smell like a punk Christy c'mon" Dave whined like a little boy.

"No no no you smell wholesome now." Christy said to Dave as she hugged him.

"I already had on cologne I had on old spicccceeee" Dave whined again to his girlfriend.

"I KNOW BUT GUESSS WHAT? NOW ITS _NEW_ SPICE" Christy said with a giggle and tossed the body fragrance back into the opening of her bag. She then sauntered over to the sofa and sat down with her legs cross with her arms stretched out across the back of the sofa. Dave saw Christy's position. He wanted to take her right on the sofa, but they just became a couple he didn't think Christy would go for it. He then tilted his head to the side as he watched Christy closed her eyes put her head back and roll her neck and side to side across her shoulders. "Ohh Dave my shoulders are so tense, come loosen me up." Christy requested. 'Humm this will get things cookin this is like cat and mouse. I'm the cat and he's the mouse this is going to be fun teasing him. I just hope his hands don't hurt me they're so fricken huge!' Christy thought to herself.

"Uhh sure" Dave said hesitantly. 'Is she toying with me, she must know I want her so she must be toying with me' Dave thought to himself as he walked over to Christy she smiled at him and stood up.

"You sit down and I will lay over you that way you don't have to kneel." Christy said to Dave. His mouth mentally dropped. However, all he did was sit down on the sofa and Christy lay on her stomach on top of Dave's lap. He reached up towards her shoulders and began to massage her.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

"Tor what are they doing?" Stacy asked Torrie as she put her last fry in her mouth.

"I dunno but Julian McMahon is so sexy" Torrie said as she sipped some of Stacy's soda.

"Oh yes he sure is." Stacy agreed.

"Oh gosh… but Leo or should I say Brian Krause is so sweet looking. I'd do him, but I'd do Dan more I wish he were still on the show. He play's lucky on general hospital now yah know? But Julian he does Nip Tuck." Torrie said to Stacy referring to the characters of charmed and general hospital.

"So how was it?" Stacy said to Torrie turning away from the TV and facing her. Torrie choked on her drink. Stacy patted her on the back a little too hard.

"OUCH Stace you trying to kill me?" Torrie said jokingly.

"Sorry but I almost died from a chip today and Randy saved me so I know how it feels to choke and fear for your life!" Stacy said a little too serious. "Anyways back to my QUESTION! How was it!" Stacy persisted.

"Oh with john?" Torrie asked Stacy dumbly.

"NO with Julian McMahon!" Stacy said as she tapped the side of her temple meaning 'stupid'

"Oh IT WAS SO AMAZING STACE! JOHN IS A SEX GOD! OMG you don't understand what he made me feel we just kept going and going and going I didn't want him to stop we went for a while. He is so fucking sexy and he is so so so large, no big, no huge, no monstrous, no even better he's GARGRANTUAN!" Torrie said relishing in the feeling John had given her earlier.

"EWWW that must have hurt, I hope Randy's not that big I mean if we ever get to that point." Stacy said shivering.

"No he's not like King Kong Stace he's more like umm a mini king Kong? No just joking he's like this" Torrie said putting her fingers in a distance apart to measure the size of John's little john.

"Ohhh I get it, well I hope Randy's like this" Stacy said doing the same.

"Hummm there they'd be the same." Torrie said squinting.

"Haahahaha I know!" Stacy said giggling.

_(Meanwhile outside the suite)_

"Nahh man I wanted to but I just couldn't I just I dunno I couldn't do it everything was so perfect." John said putting his head in his hands.

"Well when are you gunna tell her! If you really want to be serious John you gotta be truthful" Randy advised John in a stern tone.

"I know but I just have to find the right time." John replied to Randy.

_(The door to the suite opened)_

"Are you guys coming in here or what?" Torrie said as her and Stacy poked their heads through the door.

"Uhh yeah we are. Just give us a sec k baby?" John said and then asked his girlfriend.

"Sure thing sweetie" Torrie replied as her and Stacy's head s disappeared and the door closed.

"Ya gotta do it man." Randy said to john in stern tone.

"I know trust me I know" John replied to his friend.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Uhh humm how about we start getting ready for Raw?" Torrie said to Stacy as they waited for John and Randy to come back into the suite

"Good idea but lets call Christy and Lita and give them a heads up so they can come and head over so we can carpool. I wonder how their dates went." Stacy said and then asked.

"I have no idea but we have to get ready the arena is kind of far from here I'm going to call Christy and Li and so you get the bathroom first." Torrie said.

"Sounds good" Stacy replied as she got her clothes and headed into the bathroom. Torrie then began to dial.

_(Meanwhile)_

Lita and Kane arrived back at Lita's suite. They were sitting on the sofa holding hands in silence. Finally it was broken. "I'm sorry if I seem edgy its just that well, well I dunno how to tell you this." Lita stammered.

"Well we are together now. So you can count on me no matter what." Kane assured his girlfriend.

"Yes your right, and I'm all about honesty." Lita replied. This made Kane flinch, which went unnoticed by Lita. She was all about honesty and here he was doing the very opposite. "So I'll just come out with it, when you were getting your things Mark well he uhh he uhh he scared me a bit." Lita finally got it out.

"DID HE HURT YOU WHAT HAPPENED I'M GUNNA KILL HIM" Kane busted out in anger as he rose. Lita lightly touched his arm, Kane immediately softened and sat back down.

"He didn't really hurt me he just warned me that if I hurt you or anything I'd get the same in return and that if I didn't he'd be more than happy to call me sister in law. It scared me but I'm bothered by it because I'd never want to hurt you Kane. I know we just got together but my feelings for you are like an endless well and all the water inside of it is what I feel for you. I don't mean to sound corny but I'd never hurt you I could never hurt you. I just wish Mark would see that." Lita said with a sigh. Kane felt like he stabbed himself in the back. Here she was the one, the one he knew he wanted to be with and marry and he couldn't even tell her something about him that would have to be told to her if they were going to get married.

"Well Li umm I well uhh" Kane's stammering was interrupted Lita's phone ringing.

"Uhh hold on Kane" Lita said as she moved to pick her phone up off of the coffee table.

"Hey Tor!" Lita greeted seeing Tor on her caller ID.

"Uh huh, oh I'm at my suite now all I have to do is shower and grab my bag."

"Okay I'll see you at the suite soon, tell Stace I said hey. Uh huh okay bye" Lita said into the phone and closed it.

"So now what were you saying?" Lita said turning her attention back to Kane. By this time Kane had doubts about admitting his secret.

"Oh nothing, so Tor called you?" Kane asked diverting the subject.

"Yeah she told me that she and Stace were going to start getting ready for Raw and they were going to call Christy and tell her to head over so all four of us can carpool, but since you already have your things you can just wait for me while I hop in the shower and then you can walk me to Tor's suite before you head to the arena."

"Sure that sounds good." Kane replied and nodded, Lita rose pecked him on the lips sweetly making both of them pause and smile, Lita then grabbed some clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom. This left Kane alone to sit and wallow in his guilt of being so dishonest with Lita. 'Well we are going to my hometown soon so the truth will come out soon enough' Kane thought to himself. He and his mind engaged in a game called twenty-one questions. 'I wonder what she will say, does she even want that? She is going to be disgusted with me. I was so close to telling her, it would probably be worse if she finds out from me. Maybe if she sees it for herself she wont be so unwilling to… I don't know, I hope taker doesn't chase her off once she sees things. She is going to be so bummed she will probably leave me; I just love her so much. Could she really leave me for that? Yes yes she most definitely could should and probably will especially since I lied to her face. I tried to tell her though I really did. I guess I was saved by the phone, because I didn't have to tell her but I was also doomed because now I probably wont find another opportune time to tell her before we go to Tennessee. "DAMMIT!" Kane shouted out of no-where his thoughts had been escalating from sadness to guiltiness to anger.

"Something wrong?" Lita asked as she walked out of the bathroom seeing Kane's sudden outburst.


	27. Banana Split

_**(A/N: Once again sorry for the long wait! But to make it up to you, this chapter is pretty long! I just have no motivation to edit my story sometimes… I WRITE MORE ONTO THIS STORY EVERYDAY! But it's editing each chapter that gets me… so I have more of the unedited version of the story waiting to be edited and uploaded! So yeah I'm going to try to get better with this whole editing thing… I APOLIGIZE! BUT I AM VERY INFURIATED THAT JOHN LOST HIS TITLE TO FUCKING EDGE! PARDON MY FRENCH! AND I'M MAD AT LITA SHE IS A HO! But not in my storyyy… I CAN'T WAIT TILL SHE AND EDGE SPLIT AND SHE GOES BACK TO HER OLD SELF! AND I HATE MICKIE JAMES! ERGHHH! Okay on with the story! AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The more people I think are reading the quicker I will update!)**_

_(Meanwhile)_

Christy was moaning she felt like she was in a cloud, surprisingly Dave's hands were very gentle, and this was the best massage of Christy's life. Dave chuckled at Christy's state of bliss. He however was praying she didn't notice how _excited _he was getting. Christy's good time was interrupted by the sound of her cell ringing.

"Auuuuuughhh" Christy exclaimed as she heard her annoying ring tone. She felt like throwing her phone against the wall. Dave eased up off her so she could get her phone out of her bag, which was on the coffee table. "HELLO" Christy said impatiently.

"Hey girl!" Torrie said over the phone.

"Oh it's you" Christy said jokingly "No just playing hahaha, so are you ready to meet up or what?" Christy asked Toirrie.

"Umm yeah I'm pretty much ready Stace is here too. And so are JOHN AND RANDY" Torrie exclaimed happily.

"WHAT!" Christy shouted excitedly as she jumped in the air making the YESS sign with her arm and landing on her knee. Dave looked up at her as though she was crazy; but he could never resist her happy, chipper, and enthusiastic personality.

"YEAH OH MY GOSH! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOUU… Wait where are you?" Torrie said curiously, she wasn't sure if Christy was back at her hotel room.

"Where do you think?" Christy said sarcastically but not snobbily.

"Your hotel suite?" Torrie guessed.

"Nope." Christy answered back with a giggle.

"OH MY GOD! YOUIR AT DAVE'S HOTEL SUITE!" Torrie shouted.

"Yup" Christy said with a huge grin so big Torrie could sense it over the phone.

"You little ho!" Torrie said laughing.

"I AM NOT" Christy said back laughing she knew Torrie was joking.

"But then again I shouldn't really be talking. If you know what I mean." Torrie said, in an everything, but a modest and humble voice.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Christy said in more of a statement than a question.

"Oh yes I most certainly did, a few times might I add." Torrie said proudly.

"And what was your conclusion." Christy said in a mock scientific voice.

"The same as our hypothesis!" Torrie said cracking up.

"It was that good!" Christy said. At this comment Dave's ears perked up and, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Was what good?" Dave asked curious to what the two divas were discussing

"Oh Torrie had some ice cream it was a banana split she said it was amazing." Christy said trying her best to hold in her fits of laughter. However Torrie could not.

(Whats? So funny Tor?) Christy heard a male voice say on Torrie's end of the line. (Nothing) Torrie said to the person with a hint of laughter still in her voice.

"Who was that was it the banana?" Christy said with a giggle.

"No actually it was the apple" Torrie replied.

"Wait who's the apple?" Christy said beginning to get lost.

"Stacy's" Torrie said in a whisper.

"Ohhhhh" Christy responded in understanding.

"Yeah so I called Li but she's still not here so I'm going to call her again but you can meet us at me and Stace's room now." Torrie told Christy.

"Okay no problem." Christy agreed.

"See you soon bye" Torrie replied.

"Byee" Christy said cheerily. "Ready to go big guy?" Christy said slapping Dave on the chest in a mocking macho sort of way.

"Yeah" Dave said getting up grabbing his bag. "But why were you guys talking about bananas and apples?" Dave said completely aloof of Torrie and Christy's conversation.

"Oh Dave you DON'T want to know" Christy said beginning to giggle all over again.

_(Meanwhile)_

"So where's Stace?" Randy asked Torrie curiously.

"Oh she's in the shower she should be out in a sec," Torrie answered back. "Where's John?" She asked in return.

"Ohh uhhh he's outside he should be in here in a minute." Randy replied a little too nervously. However Torrie payed no mind to it and began to once again dial a number on her phone.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Nothing nothing's wrong" Kane lied once again he felt as though he stabbed himself in the front this time. 'Why am I lying to her so much? It's becoming too natural. Well the truth is going to come out soon and then she will leave me. The one thing I want is slipping away slowly.' Kane thought to himself somberly.

"Oh okay, you uhh seemed a little angry there for a sec." Lita replied to him as she began closing up her bag.

"Nah I'm Just thinking about what Taker said to you, it makes me so angry I can't believe he would go that far." Kane replied in an annoyed serious voice.

"Oh yeah I know, but I don't want to come between you are your brother." Lita said as her phone began to ring. She picked it up and put it to her ear, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Tor, yeah I'm ready, I was just in the shower, sorry I'm taking a little while, Okay see you in a few minutes, Okay uh huh buh bye sweetie." Once her and Torrie's conversations were over Lita hung up and closed her phone.

"Ready Babe?" Lita asked her new boyfriend.

"I was born ready" Kane said now lightening up he held out his hand for them to leave.

"Hahaha well then lets go," Lita, said she took Kane's hand and he led them out. Then Lita guided them to Stacy and Torrie's room.

_(Meanwhile)_

As soon as Torrie hung up her phone Stacy walked out of the bathroom. "It's all yours" Stacy said to Torrie.

"Okay I just want to see what John's up to out there." Torrie replied as she got up and headed to the door, Randy was about to object but he knew there was nothing he could do. He was starring at Torrie's retreating figure out of the hotel suite door 'Oh Crap! Hopefully John will hear her coming down the hall!' Randy thought to himself. His attention was then diverted by Stacy who sat down right in front of his line of vision.

"You feeling okay angel face?" Randy asked Stacy as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah I'm great." She said smiling; her mood had brightened up a bit.


	28. Medicine

**(A/N: First of all, I just want to say SORRY, for not updating again quick enough. I think I'm going to start editing everytime I write some more so there isn't a back up lol. Okay so ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! And I don't know if anyone noticed HOW GOOD OF A KISSER JOHN LOOKS! His lips look like pillowsssssssssssss! Sorry I'm fantasizing. Okay I tried to write a lot in this chappie but I didn't want to put TOO much. So just READ REVIEW AND ENJOYYYYYY!)**

Torrie walked outside of the hotel room suite, when she didn't see John she walked around a corner 'Where could he be?' Torrie thought to herself. She heard his masculine voice she walked around the corner and saw John on his cell phone sitting in one of the chairs by the pay phones and phone books. His back was facing her, she snuck up behind him. She put her hands over his eyes "Guess who?" She said lightly. John flinched because he was startled at her touch. He looked up at her with the face of a deer caught in headlights then, he calmed down and lightly smiled.

"I'll talk to you later okay? I've got to go, I love you, buh bye." John said into the phone and closed it.

"Oh sorry I interrupted you." Torrie apologized.

"It's okay haha, that was sweet though." John replied to Torrie. "You ready to head back?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure, Lita should be somewhere around here I called her a few minutes she is kind of late. I wonder what she's doing. Well I know who she was with but i'm not sure if thats what she _WAS DOING_." Torrie said to John sarcastically.

"Yeah we shouldn't be talking, but your not one to stick together with someone else anyway, I mean after all you went right along with Randy and Stace laughing at me." John said in a mock angry voice.

"FOR GOD SAKES JOHN YOU GRABBED A PILLOW!" Torrie said acting upset but trying not to laugh. "So who were you talking to earlier?" questioned Torrie.

"Ohh uhh my mommy" John lied all too well.

"Awww hahaha" Torrie laughed at John's answer. Torrie walked around the corner a little ahead of john. **WAM** Torrie and Lita collided into each other headfirst.

"Ouch!" Torrie cried John and Kane looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey are you assholes gunna help us up or not?" Lita said to both wrestlers.

"Sorry" John said apolegetically once the group arrived back at the hotel suite they were met by Christy and Dave.

"Well look who's here" Christy said to Torrie and Lita while Dave Kane and John all shook hands. The group went inside the room.

"STACYYYY!" Christy and Lita shouted in unison as they ran over to her and jumped on the sofa as they hugged her, which shoved Randy off the edge in the process. Even though Torrie had already saw Stacy after her date she still rushed over to her with the other girls.

"HEY!" Randy shouted at the girls in a fake angry tone but the girls payed him no mind. He headed over to the other side of the room with the guys and they all shook hands with Randy.

"Uhhh I hate to ruin this 'get together' but WE HAVE JOBS to go to, so can we uhh leave!" John said to the girls now ready to go.

"EWWW That's such a mean attitude JOHN" Stacy said to John in response to John's question which was in all actuality a statement.

"YEAH TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN and SMILE SMILE SMILE!" Christy said happily.

"SHUTUP CHRISTY." John said not really screaming but making fun of her.

"HEY DON'T TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Dave shouted to John and walked up to him acting like he wanted to fight.

"WHAT YOU GOT BEFF!" John said getting in Dave's face back pretending to be angry.

"NO I GOT BOLOGNIE!" Dave said and everyone started laughing.

"Yeah but seriously" Randy interjected "I know I just ate but I'm hungry again," at this comment Stacy's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes bugged.

"And I know that NOT _ALL_ OF _US_! WENT TO LUNCH!" Randy said as his eyes shifted from Torrie to John, Torrie turned beat red and john put his fist to his eye and pointed at Randy to let him know he was going to beat him up later. "So do you guys wanna meet up at the cafeteria before Raw starts?" Randy suggested.

"Sounds good" Stacy said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah i'm starving." Torrie said rubbing her stomach.

"Me too I could eat a cow." John informed them.

"Humm I could go for a soda bumping my head got me dehydrated." Lita said with a chuckle.

"What about you two?" Randy asked as he turned to Kane and Dave.

"IM STARVING." Kane said to the group.

"Your always hungry!" Lita said to Kane.

"I'm still a growing boy." Kane defended himself jokingly.

"God help us if you grow anymore." John said to Kane.

"YOUR STILL GROWING!" Christy said in disbelief.

"Baby just shhhh" Dave said to Christy she huffed her lips turned into a pout. "But yeah I'm getting hungry again that hibachi crap didn't fill me up. Dave said

"Alright cool." Randy said, "I've just got to go grab my bag" Randy stated.

"Yeah me too." John also stated.

"Okay well we're all ready so we're going to head out." Torrie informed them as she grabbed her bag. As did Lita and Christy.

"Stace you're not bringing anything? Torrie asked her best friend.

"Nahh I don't have a match tonight or anything so I guess I'm just going to hang out around the arena." Stacy said with her head kind of down.

"You going to be alright angel face?" Randy said to Stacy and lifted up her chin.

"Ohh yeah I'll be fine," She said assured him.

"Okay I'll see all of you at the arena." Randy told the group he then kissed her on the cheek and began walking out of the suite.

"Bye baby" John said to Torrie and gave her a sensual kiss on the lips.

"Byee" She said with a giggle as John left the suite.

"Well I've got my stuff." Kane stated.

"Yep me too." Dave added.

"Okay then we're all set, me and the girls are carpooling." Christy told her boyfriend, the world heavyweight champion.

"Okay lets head out." Kane said to the group. They then walked out of the hotel, to the valet service. Kane and Batista got into Batista's car as the diva's got in another. Only minutes later did John and Randy get into Randy's jaguar and leave for the arena also.

(During the car ride all the Diva's except for Stacy shared the complete details of their dates with their new boyfriends. The girls were so excited; Stacy listened intently, she was truly happy for her friends. Torrie kept sharing glances at Stacy and would smile at her occasionally making sure she didn't break down again. Stacy wanted to tell her friends but she decided to wait until they were done gloating and they did indeed have the right to gloat.)

_(Meanwhile in Batista's car)_

_(Dave and Kane also shared all of the details of their dates.) _

"Would you marry her?" Dave blurted out to Kane. During the entire ride to the arena Kane was going on and on and on about how special Lita is and how much she means to him.

"Yeah I would, no I will someday hopefully soon; if she wants to that's how much I want to be with her. But Mark isn't very welcoming." Kane said getting a little sad.

"Why doesn't taker like her?" Batista asked curiously.

"That's a good question maybe I should ask him… Soon" Kane said thinking he should ask him tonight.

"Well yeah you should before he says something to Amy." Batista advised him wearily.'

"Too late for that" Kane said as he made a fist with his hand.

"WHAT! He actually said something to her?" Batista asked wide-eyed. 'Hopefully Mark didn't say anything too drastic' Batista thought.

"Yeah and it wasn't too nice she practically ran out of the room to get away from him." Kane informed his friend.

_(Meanwhile in Randy's Car)_

"I'm gunna kick Steiners head in tonight, I wanna fuckin kill him!" Randy said as he hit the steering wheel while he was driving.

"Yeah I feel ya man but you can't do that if your dead so slow down." John advised Randy. Randy eased his foot off of the gas pedal slowing down a little bit.

"Is this good enou-… SHIT!" Randy looked at the dashboard and snatched the paper bag with Stacy's medicine off of it.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" John asked Randy seeing his face full of worry.

"STACE DOESN'T HAVE HER MEDICINE SHE NEEDS THIS IF SHE GETS SICK! I hope she doesn't get sick I need to get it to her hopefully she won't get sick between now and by the time I get to the arena." Randy said as he once again pressed on the gas.

_(Meanwhile in the car full of Diva's)_

"Sooooo Stace, whats with you and Randy!" Christy said turning around and facing her friend who was in the backseat." Stacy chuckled lightly and gave her a weak smile. She was perfectly happy and energetic when Randy was around but when he wasn't her mind went back to the rape.

"GUYS WE ARE HERE!" Amy shouted parking and turning the car off. "Hurry up I miss my Kane already" Amy said as she popped the trunk of the SUV. All of the girls except for Stacy grabbed their duffel bags. The girls greeted the security men (you were supposed to show ID but the security guards drooled over all of the Divas and new who they were by face). All of the girls walked into the arena smiling at the stage crew brightly. The walk was full of 'HE IS SO AWESOME' and 'GOT DAMN HE IS GOOD IN BED!' and 'HE IS SO SEXXXYYYY' and he gives a 'GREAT MASSAGE!' Stacy smiled at her friends she couldn't help but smile at how happy they were. Stacy then began feeling very dizzy.

"You alright Stace?" Christy asked touching her friends shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah i'm good just a little dizzy." Stacy assured her friend

"Well as soon as you get into the locker room sit down." Amy told her friend, her maternal instincts were kicking in. Amy always wanted a child.

Once the girls arrived at the locker room and went inside, Stacy sat down but immediately felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and to the toilet. All of the girls ran behind her. Torrie made it in first. She grabbed Stacy's hair and lifted it up behind her head while she rubbed her friends back. Amy grabbed a towel for Stacy and a face cloth. Christy went to her own bag and pulled out mouthwash. Stacy couldn't stop vomiting she felt like her stomach was going to come out along with everything else in her throat.

_(Meanwhile in Batista's car)_

Batista pulled into the arena parking lot and parked. "Yeah lets hurry up and put our stuff away so we can meet up with everybody because I'm starving." Kane nodded in agreement at what Batista said. They grabbed their duffel bags out of the backseat of the SUV and went into the arena. They headed to the men's locker room.

_(Meanwhile in Randy's car)_

Randy made it to the arena in record time. He quickly parked the car shut it off and grabbed the bag of medicine and shoved it into his pocket. He opened the trunk and took his and John's bag out of it. He handed John his bag as the two wrestlers briskly walked into the arena.

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Tell me what you think... and did you see any foreshadowing in this chappie ;-) ;-) )**


	29. Who will face him?

**(A/N: As you can see i think i'm slightly succeeding in updating the story quicker! Okay so read and review and let me know how you think it's going! okay so enjoy!)**

_(Meanwhile in the Women's locker room)_

Stacy sat back on her heels. She had finally stopped vomiting…for a moment. "Tor, Randy has my medicine I think we forgot it in his car. The doctor said I have to take it when I'm nauseous and I think now would be a good time." Stacy informed her friends. Stacy began to gag and once again she began to vomit, Torrie lifted up her hair. Suddenly a furious pounding was at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Christy shouted and ran to the door of the locker room. She opened the door to only be practically ran over by Randy.

"WHERE'S STACY!" Randy shouted like a mad man.

"Bathroom" Christy told him recovering from the body slam from Randy. She got up and began to shut the door but something stopped her. John kept the door from closing on him and walked in.

"How is she?" John asked Christy worried about Stacy.

"Not too good she's really sick." Christy answered John with a frown. John went further into the locker room and sat on one of the benches.

After Christy finally shut the door she went over to the water cooler in the corner of the room and got a cup of cold water for Stacy to have to take her medicine.

"Christy could you get Stace some water?" Randy asked, Randy was in the bathroom with Torrie and Stacy. He had taken Torrie's place of holding Stacy's hair up and rubbing her back. The other diva's looked on in awe. They all thought to themselves and came up with the same conclusion Randy Orton the Lady Killer was in love. Once Stacy stopped vomiting Christy stepped into the bathroom and handed the cup of water to randy and put the bottle of mouthwash on the counter by the sink. "Thanks Christy, and uhh sorry for plowing you over earlier." Randy thanked and apologized to Christy. He helped Stacy to her feet. Lita handed him a face cloth, which he wet and went to wipe Stacy's face with.

"Randy I can do it myself its okay" Stacy stopped him she knew Randy cared about her and would do anything to help her but her pride wouldn't let him wipe off her face well at least not right now. At the moment she was embarrassed at Randy seeing her this way.

"Are you sure baby?" Randy asked her worried.

"Yeah I'm positive" Stacy said. Everyone except Randy cleared out of the bathroom.

" When your done I'll have your medicine waiting for you." Randy said to Stacy as he held up the medicine bag.

"Okay Randy thank you." Stacy said as Randy left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

_(Meanwhile in the bathroom)_

The tears were pouring down Stacy's face like a waterfall as she wiped off her face with the damp cloth then rinsed her mouth out. She dried her face flushed the toilet then washed her hands. She combed her fingers through her hair. She looked brand new, however she didn't feel brand new.

_(Outside the bathroom)_

The silence was broken by Randy's cell phone ringing.

"hello?" Randy said agitatedly

"Eyy man where ya at thought we was meeting up in the cafeteria?" Batista asked as he and Kane were sitting in the cafeteria full of other wrestlers and Stage crewmembers.

"Uhh well there's a slight delay could you come to the women's locker room for a bit?" Randy asked Batista

"Yeah sure I don't mind, I miss Christy already, (AND I MISS LITA)" Randy heard Dave say and Kane shout in the background.

"Alright cool see you in a few minutes." Randy said and closed the phone.

_(Meanwhile back in the bathroom)_

'C'mon pull it together Stace you can't look so broken. They might put you in a hospital or something. I can be strong I can do this. No I can't do this by myself. I need to stop acting like this, I have so many people that are here for me. I shouldn't keep this on my shoulders I have to lean on my friends that's what they are there for; But what about Randy? I want him so much but so many humiliating things have happened, he saw me choke on a chip, vomit, get a rape kit! But he's still here right? He is here… He is here with me so obviously he doesn't care about that, but he does care about me.'

_(Meanwhile outside of the bathroom)_

There was a knock on the door. This time Torrie went to answer it. She got up off of John's lap and opened the locker room door. She gave a weak smile to Kane and Batista. "What's wrong Tor what happened?" Batista asked looking at Torrie's solemn face as he touched her shoulder.

"Stace is really sick." Torrie said and walked back to John and sat on his lap once more. Batista walked over to Christy he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He too sat on a bench next to Torrie and John. Kane looked for Lita who was standing right next to the bathroom and Randy was on the other side of the bathroom door both were in a standing position waiting for Stacy. That's how worried Amy and Randy were about Stacy. Kane took her hand and guided her to the bench adjacent to the one Torrie, John, Batista, and Christy were seated on. Randy was now the only one standing, he opened up the medicine bottle and shook a pill out. He then put the bottle in his pocket. Randy was impatiently standing by the door holding a cup of water in one hand and a pill for Stacy to take in the other. Finally the door creaked open and Stacy walked out slowly.

"Here ya go Stace" Randy said handing Stacy the pill she took it and put it into her mouth Randy then handed her the water. Stacy took one big gulp and swallowed the pill. Randy took her hand and sat her down.

"Stace why do you need to take medicine?" Christy asked her friend confusedly.

"Yeah what's going on?" Amy asked her in a scared voice.

"Girls we can talk about this later tonight or something" Torrie said trying to take the pressure off of Stacy.

"No it's alright I don't mind." Stacy said as she took a deep breath. She looked at Randy as a signal he could begin her long pathetic miserable tragic story that screwed up her life.

"Are you sure your okay with this being out in the open?" Randy said not sure if Stacy wanted Batista and Kane to know.

"Well Christy and Dave, and Amy and Glen are together now so we're like family right?" Stacy said with a meek smile. At this both Batista and Kane felt very welcome, while Amy and Christy smiled at one of their best friends.

"I'm really not sure who knows what parts of the story so I'll start from the beginning. Stacy went to the Lone star last night She had one drink, she got upset about something (Randy decided against telling them why Stace was upset) and drank a little bit more Scott Steiner shows up and starts messing with her. Stace goes to the bathroom, when she was in the bathroom the bastard put some kind of drug in her drink. Stace came back and drank the drink, she had a few more drinks and the drug knocked her out. She woke up this morning in the Lone Star parking lot in her car and all of her things were thrown around the seats were back and her car keys were still in the door to her car. Torrie had to go get her she couldn't even drive. She was nauseous all day today. This morning I talked to Stacy and she filled me in on what happened and so we went back to the Lone Star. The barkeep played stupid but I eventually got him to talk. He said that after Stacy went to the bathroom and came back that a few minutes later Scott said bye, but he said Stacy was too out of it to notice that Scott didn't really leave but that he just sat at a table directly behind Stacy. Then the barkeep told us that when she passed out he went to help her but Scott said she was a friend of his, the barkeep was stupid enough to believe him. So Scott took her out of the bar and took Stacy to her car and…. Well.." Randy couldn't even finish. But everyone got the point. Stacy didn't cry this time. She had no more tears left. Christy and Amy were tearing. John then stood up.

"Which is why we are making it our personal mission to beat the shit out of Scott until he learns his lesson plus more. Our advantage is that we can't get arrested if it happens in the ring." John said angrily and wisely.

"I FUCKIN AGREE. But who's gunna face Scott first?" Batista said heatedly and then inquired.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	30. AN & Memo

A/N HEY EVERYONE! I'm back. I've been away from the internet for an extremely long time. However I still watched wrestling religiously while I was gone. I'm writing this memo to find out if anyone is still interested in my stories. If you are, you can just let me know and I will continue writing. I hope everyone interested answers to this memo. Thanks so much

xoxo


	31. Payback is a bitch

_**Well, well, well, look what story is back in the works! I have never taken such a long hiatus from anything in my life. But I have lots of drama, curves, twists, shocks, and turns in this story. So I hope that you guys are ready! BTW, The chapters will be extra long, simply because I am so far ahead in this story that I have to get through all of these little things ASAP! And keep in mind, that when I began writing this story, Candice was a slut, now she is not, and I like her a** **lot. But for all practical purposes, in this story, she is a slut, and the rosters are still joined. So I hope you guys enjoy. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **_**_Crystal15__gurl42069__Jana Banana__Torrie54Cena__michill__JorrieRancyFan_**_**, and** _**_AnotherColorTurnsToGrayx__,Your reviews motivate me to continue writing! Thanks! And everyone please review this chappie, __If you do not review then I will loose my motivation to keep writing, and well, you know what happens then:-/. (I TAKE LIKE LITERALLY TWO YEARS TO UPDATE)! SO REVIEW! I AM SERIOUS PEOPLE REVIEW!) XOXO_**

* * *

"I AM; Tonight in a steel cage match." Randy said as he un-wrapped his arms from around Stacy.

"Bischoff agreed to an event like that on a regular Monday?" Kane asked shocked that an event of such status would be aired on a regular Monday night instead of a pay per view.

"No but he will." Randy said to Kane.

"I want to face him at Vengeance." Kane said as he closed his fists.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all faced him in a handicap match at vengeance?" Batista asked and suggested.

"It doesn't matter but we should go talk to Bischoff now but I don't want to tell him why we want this but I'm just going to hopefully get him to give us the matches." Randy stated. He turned to Stacy bent down and hugged her. He pulled back and touched her cheek. "I'll be back in a little while okay?" Randy told Stacy. She smiled and nodded. Batista gave Christy a sensual kiss.

"I'm really sorry Stace. But it's like you said we're family now and remember payback is a bitch." Dave said and hugged Stacy tightly. He felt so sorry for her.

Kane took Stacy's hand in his own "I'm truly sorry for what's happened to you Stace, and I hope what we're doing now will help, even if it's only a bit, anything I can do to help." Kane said he then hugged Stacy and walked to the door. John had been kissing Torrie like there was no tomorrow. Before he walked to the door with the other guys, he kissed Stacy on the cheek.

"If there is anything I can do besides kicking the living shit out of Steiner let me know." John said trying to be funny and reassuring at the same time.

"Well Mr. Cena you can meet us in the cafeteria after you finish talking to Bischoff." Torrie said to John.

"No problem" He said as he winked at Torrie and the men filed out of the room and headed towards Bischoff's office.

"C'mon Stace, how bout we head off to the cafeteria?" Amy said standing up and holding her hand out to her friend.

"Sounds good." Stacy said as she grabbed her purse and her friends hand. All of the girls did the same and left going into the opposite direction that their boyfriends had gone.

_(Meanwhile Randy John Batista and Kane were walking to Bischoff's office)_

"I know that this is going to sound really fucked up, but this shit with Stacy, has brought you two closer together." Batista commented.

"Yeah everything happens for a reason" John agreed.

"Well at least some good is coming out of the situation." Kane added.

"Tell me about it… I just wish we could have gotten this close under different circumstances." Randy said somberly.

"I know I feel so bad for Stacy she's so tiny and frail, and she is such an angel…. I'M GUNNA FUCKIN KILL SCOTT!" Batista said as he slammed his fist into one of the crates he was walking past. The crate busted open and all of its contents fell out to the floor.

"Thanks a lot guys, I mean I could face Steiner by myself and easily tear him to pieces, but thanks anyways, and I know Stacy feels a lot safer with all of us being there for her." Randy thanked his friends. He had just turned an angry atmosphere into a sentimental moment.

"You're more than welcome. I'll do anything for Stace" John said; what happened to Stacy made his blood turn hotter than molten lava.

"Yeah me too, she's always skittish around me, I guess I used to scare her a little bit, but she is a really sweet genuine girl." Kane said.

"Stacy isn't really skittish around me she's just pretty quiet. But the way I see her with her friends I can tell she's a good person." Batista told his friends.

"That's good guys, but where the fuck are we going?" Randy said knowing they were lost. Kane saw a little man running past them he grabbed the stage crewmember underneath his arms and lifted him up. Kane would not have done it if the man was not running but he knew that was the only way to get him to stop.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" the tiny man screamed as he kicked his feet as his clipboard fell to the floor along with is headset.

"Chill the fuck out man, we jus wanted to know where Bischoff's office is." John said to the man as Kane sat him back on the ground.

"Uhhh that way" The man said shakily as he pointed in the other direction as he picked up his clipboard and headset and once again ran off.

"I think he pissed on himself." John said laughing hysterically.

"No he probably shited on himself." Dave said as Kane and Randy laughed so hard that they turned red. They followed the long hallway and saw a sign that read GM with an arrow underneath it pointing around the corner. The group of wrestlers walked in the direction the sign pointed suddenly Randy and Batista slammed into something causing the four men to halt. And that something was the most unlucky man in the world, because it was an empty hallway and the men standing over him had a personal vendetta against him.

_(Meanwhile in the cafeteria)_

"Stace you're not going to eat anything?" Amy asked her friend as she sat down at the table as did the other Divas.

"Nahh I'm not really hungry" Stacy said in a melancholy voice as she rested her chin in her hand which rested on her elbow which was on the table.

"How about some fruit Stace?" Christy said to Stacy gesturing to her plastic bowl of fresh fruit.

"Or what about a nice sandwich and chips?" Lita said gesturing towards her sandwich. Stacy shook her head furiously at the sight of chips.

"Want a shake?" Torrie asked her leaning her cup towards her friend.

"Nahh being raped kinda killed my appetite." Stacy said bitterly in a cynical tone. At this, her friends looked down sadly at their food. Seeing how her comment hurt her friends Stacy immediately felt guilty, she knew her friends were trying to help, but she just felt smothered, she wasn't retarded, she wished people would stop treating her like it. She was raped. "I'm sorry you guys, but I really don't want any fruit or shakes or chips right now, my stomach is still a little sensitive." Stacy explained to the other divas.

"Okay we understand" Christy said putting her hand over Stacy's, as she put a grape into her mouth. "The guys really care about you Stace, Are you sure you don't mind them knowing? They won't tell anyone." Christy said to Stacy.

"Yeah Kane wouldn't tell a soul." Amy assured her.

"Yeah and John doesn't gossip." Torrie added.

"I don't mind at all, they're all really sweet. I feel a lot safer knowing that I have all of you to be here for me with all of this." Stacy said showing an immense amount of gratitude to her friends.

"Yeah I like what you said before, about us kind of being family. It would be awesome if we all bought houses near each other." Torrie said giggling.

"Oh my god that would be so awesome!" Christy said sitting up in her chair.

"I know; we would have a houses full of babies!!!" Lita said clasping her hands together with joy.

"Yeah that's only if they'd want to marry us in the first place." Torrie said shrugging with a pessimistic perspective on things.

"Well we know Randy would marry Stacy." Christy said being truthful.

"WHAT?!" Stacy said shocked.

"Well he would, I mean we watched the way he was with you when he rushed into the locker room." Christy explained as her friends nodded their heads in total agreement. "I mean the guy practically tackled me to get inside." Christy informed her friend with a chuckle.

"Yeah and when he came into the bathroom you would think he was crazy with the way he was worried." Torrie told her friend referring to what happened earlier.

"Are you serious?" Stacy asked her friends starring at all of them.

"Totally serious." Torrie said. "And I don't want to sound conceited but John always says little things to me, like he found who he was looking for and it makes me so happy I think he really likes me you guys." Torrie said excitedly as she blushed

"Awwwwww" The other three divas said in unison.

"Well, Dave is so understanding and funny. And I know this sounds stupid and like we're just a fling but I don't know, like with him I feel that spark, that spark of passion and with him I feel like it could never go out." Christy explained to the girls.

"That's everlasting love. I want that, and Kane wants that. I honestly think that someday me and Kane will get married." Lita said dreamily.

"You guys probably will." Stacy said as she smiled brightly at her friend.

"Yeah that's if Mark doesn't object during the wedding." Lita said sarcastically.

"Wait you met Taker?" Christy asked her wide eyed.

"Yeah and it wasn't very pleasant, when Kane was in the bathroom Mark came and told me if I hurt Kane he will hurt me but he will be happy to call me sister in law if I don't." Lita explained.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?!" Torrie asked angry that Mark was butting into her best friend's relationship.

"I dunno it really freaked me out though." Lita said to her friends.

"Well did you tell Kane what he said?" Stacy asked her friend.

"Yeah I told him he was furious but I calmed him down a bit, he's going to talk to Taker about it sometime soon." Lita informed them. "His hometown is the next place we're going." Lita said excitedly.

"Wow that's awesome. Are you going to visit his family?" Christy asked her friend curiously.

"I don't know but that's a good question." Amy answered back.

_(Meanwhile in Bischoff's office)_

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO YOU LITTLE INGRATE I WANT A MAIN EVENT! (Eric said talking on the phone to the little man that Kane had picked up earlier. The man had been running so frantically because of the pressure his job was under) THIS IS ALL VINCE'S FAULT! IF VINCE DOES NOT CALL BACK IN TEN MINUTES, I AM CHOOSING THE MAIN EVENT! AND I DO NOT CARE WHAT IT IS! If I HAVE TO CALL STEVE AUSTIN UP HERE I'M GOING TO BE PISSED, IF VINCE THINKS HE'S GOING TO LEAVE ME WITHOUT A MAIN EVENT TO BULLY ME INTO HAVING STEVE AUSTIN ON RAW TONIGHT THAN HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! "Eric said and slammed the receiver back down onto the base. He opened up the roster book and began scanning. Raw was in Texas tonight, and Vince McMahon had been hammering Eric Bischoff to have Steve Austin make a guest appearance on Raw. The problem with that was the fact that Austin was unpredictable, and most likely, with Austin on the show, Bischoff would end up getting the bad end of the stick. Basically, Austin would probably kick Bischoff's ass. Bischoff was willing to avoid having Austin on the show at all costs. So if Bischoff had a main event then there would not be any room for Austin.

_(Elsewhere)_

Randy, John, Batista, and Kane stared down at Scott Steiner who had fallen on the floor from the forceful impact of hitting the other four wrestlers unexpectedly. Randy and John gave Kane and Batista a look. Kane smiled evilly Batista flexed his shoulders Randy's bawled his fists and john cracked his knuckles. Steiner began to get up. John grabbed him by the back of his head and kneed him in the face. You could here the crack Steiner's nose made from the pure impact. Steiner fell flat onto his back in pain. Randy kicked Steiner in his stomach Steiner started gasping for air. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU DUMB PIECES OF--- AHHH" Steiner began to fight back verbally and Dave kicked his in his mouth. Scott groaned out in agony. He had too much pride to cry out in mercy. Instead, he spit the blood out of his mouth, which was followed by part of a chipped tooth. After the wrestlers got tired of kicking him John and Kane Grabbed Scott by his head and feet and dragged him next to a large steel crate. Randy walked over to him and bent down to his ear.

"Did what you did to Stacy make you feel like a man?" Randy seethed.

"Keiblers a slut who the fuck cares what I did anyway" Scott said his eyes closed in pain as he clutched his stomach. At this Randy stood up and kicked Scotts head into the steel crate. His head bounced off like a basketball.

"I CARE YOU SICK FUCK!" Randy shouted and began kicking Scotts head into the crate repeatedly.

Bischoff heard all of the commotion outside his office. When he walked out, he dropped his schedule clipboard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Bischoff said. He ran into his office and paged security. He ran back out into the hallway.

"ALL OF YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!" Bischoff shouted angrily. Randy and the other wrestlers ignored this. Soon they were all pulled apart by security.

Randy was just getting started, he was ready to rip Scott apart. Scott got to his feet and lunged for Randy but two security guards held him back. "THE FOUR OF YOU, IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Bischoff shouted as he picked up his clipboard and gestured for them to go into his office. The guards let them go and the four filed into the general manager's office. "Take him to the trainer's office." Bischoff ordered the security guards.

Scott then ripped away from them. "I can do it myself" Scott said angrily. As he held his bleeding, decrepit looking nose and stormed off. Bischoff walked into his office slamming the door behind him.

"All of you have a seat" Bischoff said heatedly. The wrestlers did as they were asked.

"Now you may think you are tough guys but you will be tough broke guys if I fire you for assault. Or attempted murder judging by the way you were kicking his head up against the crate like a soccer ball." Bischoff exclaimed as he slammed his clipboard on his desk and plopped down into the chair behind it.

"Well I'd get fired and go to jail in a heartbeat if it meant that sick bastard would pay for what he did to her." Randy slipped before he could stop himself 'SHIT' he thought mentally slapping himself, John elbowed him.

"Wait _who _is the _her_ you're referring to Orton and what did Scott do to _her_ to make you want to kick his head in?" Bischoff said as he sat up in his chair and folded his hands on his schedule clipboard. He looked down still noticing the empty slot for main event. The wheels in his head began turning.

Randy looked away as did the other three wrestlers. They were all if you will, sworn to secrecy.

"I want answers right now, with a stunt like that you four should be begging not to be suspended." Bischoff said trying to back them into a corner.

Eric noticed Randy's skepticism and decided to give the wrestlers a little incentive. "Look if you really want a piece of Steiner I can give it to you, but I'm not going to give you anything if I don't know why you want it." Eric exclaimed to Randy. "Hell any of you could have him tonight if you wanted." Eric said to them with a chuckle even though nobody else laughed.

"You wanna know what Steiner did?! He violated her in the worst way a man can violate a women!" Randy shouted getting angry all over again. He kicked Eric's desk to release some of his tension making Eric's pictures, paperweights, name plaque, papers, and pens jump.

"He raped someone?!" Eric asked wide-eyed

"Yeah he did so if you don't mind we'd like to finish kicking the living shit out of him" Batista said to Eric ready for a round two.

"Wait who did he do this to? Why won't you go to the authorities?" Bischoff asked dying to know. He felt bad but not bad enough to not use one of the four wrestlers to face Steiner as a main event for tonight, that is if Steiner was up for it.

"Does it matter? He just did it, and the person would rather remain anonymous. If we went to the authorities it would just turn into a big scandal and she doesn't want that." Kane answered.

"Yeah so are you giving us a match or not _Bitchoff_" John said tired of talking. At John's un-accidental mispronunciation of his name,

Eric glared at him. "Yeah I most certainly will, but since Randy wants him most, he can wait." Bischoff said evilly. At this randy turned red.

"Cena you can have a match against him tonight any kind you want" Eric said to John.

"That's perfect and the match I choose is a street fight." John said clenching his fists.

"That's good did you two want to face Scott also?" Eric asked now facing Kane and Batista.

"Yeah and I want to have a last man standing match." Kane said as his mouth moved into a sadistic smile. Bischoff looked at his face and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. After writing down the match between John and Scott and next weeks match between Kane and Steiner he looked at Batista.

"And you Mr. Batista?" Eric asked the animal.

"I want a hell in a cell match." Batista said.

"I don't think so" A voice said at the door. The four wrestlers turned around in their seats as Eric looked up at the door.

"I want to face Steiner too." Taker said as he walked further in the room looking at the five men in it.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kane asked his brother.

"Long enough to hear everything." Taker replied.

"YOU want a piece of Steiner too? Man this guy is in trouble. Wait why the hell do you want to face him anyway?" Eric inquired.

"Because I have a wife and a daughter and if anyone violated them in any way then they'd be in the ground before they could even take their next breathe." Taker answered.

"Well then you can have a hell in the cell match against Steiner." Eric said re-writing what he had written.

"Well then I want a no holds barred no disqualification match." Batista said to Eric.

"And for you Orton, you can have a… a uhhh hummm…. Oh you can have a LUMBERJACK MATCH!" Eric said as the idea popped into his head. "And these fine gentlemen right here will be your lumberjacks." All four of the wrestlers turned to each other with sadistic grins and sinister thoughts.

"Now get the hell outta my office!" Bischoff said with a smile knowing he got what he wanted; His main event.

"Gladly" Randy said content with the agreement. Randy was the first to rise out of the seat and walk towards the door; the other wrestlers then followed suit.

"C'mon lets go meet the girls in the cafeteria" Batista said.

"Yeah they're probably wondering where we are." John said. Randy nodded the three of them began to walk.

"Are you coming Kane?" Batista asked his friend.

"Uhh yeah i'm going to catch up I just want to talk to Mark for a minute about some stuff." Kane said in a serious focused tone.

Batista nodded knowingly.

"Alright man, well meet us in the cafeteria we will wait for you." Randy said Kane.

"Alright see ya." Kane said and began walking towards Mark retreating figure in the other direction.

"Bye" The four wrestlers said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

_(Meanwhile in the trainer's office)_

"Get the hell off me! I'm fine..." Steiner shouted roughly shoving the trainer away.

"Uhh sir? You have a broken nose." The trainer said timidly. Being a female, she did not dare to argue with him.

"IT'S NOT BROKEN YOU FUCKIN DUMBSHIT. It's just a little twisted that's all!" Scott lied out of shame. He got his ass beat and he knew it.

"Can't I just wrap it sir? It's my job." The trainer pleaded.

"Listen bitch. Your job is to stay the hell out of my way!" Scott shouted at her. The trainer immediately left the room. He was very intimidating; she did not want to risk him hurting her.

"Those fuckin little shits are gunna pay!" Steiner said. He walked to the mirror on the wall in the trainer's office He snatched a Kleenex off the desk and dabbed at the blood flowing down his mouth from his nose. The thought of crushing Randy came to his head; and he smiled. Only to be disappointed by seeing a chipped tooth. This enraged him; he punched the mirror smashing it. Scott then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. The trainer walked back into the room only to be greeted by the smashed mirror falling to the floor and the already broken pieces shattering into even tinier segments she immediately flinched. As Scott began walking his mind began reeling with 'what if's' 'I can't believe they found out. What if they go to the cops?! No, they will not do that if they were going to then they would have done it already. No what if they expose me on TV?! No then that would mean they would humiliate Stacy. Humm wait when did _they_ become so close with the little skank anyway? Wait when in the hell did Orton become her knight in shining armor in the first place? What is this? The chain gang or something?! When the fuck did all of them become friends? Kane is a loser who did not have any friends. Orton well he had some but they never hung out with him except Cena. When did Cena talk to Kane? When did Batista talk to Cena? This is the fuckin twilight zone. First me and Bischoff are going to have a little talk. And then i'm going to go get a cold soda' Steiner thought to himself.

_( The cafeteria)_

"What the hell are they doing?" Torrie asked the other divas impatiently.

"Humm I dunno they're probably busy kicking Bischoff's ass till he gives them the match." Amy said with a chuckle.

"Humm no I think they want their jobs." Stacy responded to Amy's comment.

"No, Bischoff is too scared to fire them!" Torrie said laughing

"Yeah especially of Kane he's a monster. And Batista would probably stomp the shit out of him! Kane could flail him around like a rag doll!" Christy said wide eyed.

"Speaking of size… uhh did you ever stop to think how you and Batista are going to well yah know..." Torrie said to her friend with a giggle.

"Huh? I don't understand" Christy said confused.

"Yah knowwww!!!! You knowww, _it_ how are you going to do _it_?! I mean you're a midget compared to him, it just doesn't seem physically possible" Torrie said getting impatient with Christy's confusion.

"What?" Christy said getting upset at her own obliviousness.

"FOR CHRIST SAKE CHRISTY _IT_!!" Torrie shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"WHAT?!!!" Christy shouted now angry with Torrie for not just telling her what she meant. By now Amy and Stacy were hysterically laughing.

"SEX!!! HOW ARE YOU AND BATISTA SUPPOSED TO HAVE SEX?!!!" Torrie exploded at Christy.

"Uhh why are you asking?" Batista said while he was laughing hysterically.

"Wow man your girlfriend is a real sex freak" Randy said to John while he elbowed him in the arm.

"Shut up man! She's not!" John said as Torrie blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands. John took a seat next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her, Batista followed suit doing the same to Christy.

"Ohh SEEXXX… That's what you meant. Why didn't you just say so? Humm well I don't know how I mean I know how but i'm not completely sure." Christy said a little late on her response to Torrie's question.

"And you know what Dave your girlfriend's elevator doesn't go all the way up to the top." Randy said chuckling.

"At least I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Batista said pointing at him.

"Well I'll have one soon!" Randy said to him with a smirk. At this, Stacy looked away sadly assuming Randy was not referring to her. Taking note of this Randy looked at Stacy and averted his eyes back to Dave and said "PLUS MY FUTURE GIRLFRIEND HAS 42" LEGS! SO TOP THAT!!! And YOU you're a midget" Randy said joking as he poked fun at Christy.

"Hey! I'm not THAT SHORT!" Christy said with puppy eyes.

"Its okay baby don't pay attention to him he's a pompous asshole." Batista consoled his girlfriend.

"What's pompous mean?" Christy asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up midget." Randy said sitting down at the table wrapping an arm around Stacy who smiled sheepishly.

"LOOK ORTON IM GOING TO KICK YOU IN YOUR NON-EXSISTENT NUTS IN TWO SECONDS!" Christy said acting angry.

"Chill out midge yah know I love you." Randy said laughing hysterically.

Christy's face became flushed with anger as she bawled her hands into fists. Batista could not help but laugh inwardly at Christy's anger. "Okay Orton that's enough of picking on my angel face. Now apologize" Batista said sarcastically, he knew Randy was joking he had a knack for picking on Christy.

"Okay I'm sorry… midge" Randy said as everyone continued laughing.

"Uh guys where is Kane?" Lita said with furrowed brows.

"Uh well he went to talk to Taker" John answered Amy.

"Ohh. About what?" Amy continued to question her boyfriend's friends.

"Well for starters he went to talk to him about the shit he had no business saying to you in the first place earlier today." Batista said to Amy still a little heated after hearing the crude things Taker said to Lita and sympathetic to her after being told her nervous and shaky reaction.

"And secondly, to talk to him about why he wants to get involved in our plans for Steiner." John said.

"What?!" Stacy shrieked as her eyes widened. "Why? Does he know about me?!" Stacy panicked.

"No Stace and neither does Bischoff. They just agreed, Bischoff loves drama he didn't care, and taker is joining in on everything for, well I guess you could say personal reasons." Randy assured Stacy.

"Whew okay hehe" Stacy sighed with a smile and leaned her head onto Randy's shoulder.

"Well since i'm facing Steiner first tonight in a street fight I need some food I'm starving" John said as he unwrapped his arm from around Torrie, rose up and then walked to the buffet tables of food.

"I second that" Batista as he too rose and walked over to the buffet table.

"Are you gunna be alright angel face?" Randy said as he pulled away from Stacy.

"Ummhuhhh" Stacy said with a small smile, 'Wow he is so sweet, I want him so bad. Humm maybe after this Steiner thing is over we will hook up. But everything is being delayed from all of these interruptions for example our FRIENDS. Humm we need some alone time' Stacy pondered to herself.

"Wow he is so sweet Stace." Amy said genuinely happy for her friend.

"Yeah okay!" Christy said still resenting Randy for calling her a midget.

"Awww he loves you Christy." Stacy said giggling.

"Uh correction he loves you" Christy replied to Stacy's comment with a huge grin.

"He does not!" Stacy said with a sheepish smile.

"He does too!" Christy said.

"HE DOES NOT!" Stacy shouted back with a kilowatt smile.

"YES HE DOES ITS OBVIOUS!" Christy darted back. All of the girls saw Randy's openness about his concern for Stacy. He was falling for her.

"HOW IS IT OBVIOUS?!" Stacy said now giggling in fits of laughter. She knew Randy liked her but as far as him being in love with her, well she truly thought her friends were pulling joking.

"What's obvious?" Randy said with a smile happy to see Stacy in a cheerful mood, as he sat back down next to her with a tray of food.

"Oh ha-ha well hahaha" Stacy began to fidget. 'Think of a broad topic Stace!' She thought to herself. 'Oh the DIVAS!' "Oh well that a lot of the divas are really fake." Stacy said feeling relieved.

"Yeah but who were YOU guys talking about?" Randy said wanting to have some insight on the girl's gossip.

'Damn!' Stacy thought to herself knowing she had been caught up again.

"Candice's nose, boobs, and her ass!" Christy said quickly covering up for her friend, and purposely targeting Candice just so she and her friends would know what Randy truly thought about her.

"Seriously, she has silicon implants in her ass! And those boobs are flotation devices!" Amy said adding on to Christy's criticism of Candice.

"Yeah she is so fucking annoying with her stupid go daddy dance, Jesus Christ come up with something else!" Torrie said rolling her eyes.

"She's just a huge snob!" Stacy said with a voice of pure disgust.

"So Randy uh what do you think of Candice" Christy asked with a sly voice.

"SLUT!" John said referring to Candice while walking up to the table and sitting down next to Torrie. "I've never seen so much… slut bawled up into one person in my entire life." John said cracking up.

"I dunno, to me she looks kind of funny; her neck is weird she looks like a goose" Batista said to Christy as he too sat down next to her with two trays of food. At his statement, all of the Divas giggled.

"Yeah but that still doesn't answer my original question" Christy said with a smirk. "My original question wassssss to Randy, I had asked him what he thinks of Candice Michelle" Christy said to him. At this, the entire group averted their eyes to Randy. John pretended to hold a microphone to Randy's mouth.

"What I think of Candice, well I think she is-"

* * *

**AHHH THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! sorry cliffhanger, REVIEW PLEASE, if you do i will update ASAP!!!!**


End file.
